Black roses
by white rose4
Summary: Hermione reist zurück in die Vergangenheit (erst ab Kapitel 4-5) und trifft die Rumtreiber! Und erfährt Geheimnisse, die sie sich nie hätte vorstellen können...
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1  
  
Hermione wachte im Fuchsbau voller Vorfreude auf Hogwarts auf. Es würde ihr letztes Doppel-Jahr in Hogwarts sein und sie war Schulsprecherin. Diesmal konnte und wollte Hermione kein Abenteuer erleben. Konnte weil Voldemort das Jahr davor besiegt worden war. Als Voldemort vor Hogwarts stand hatten alle Schüler an Dumbledore's Seite gekämpft. Auch Malfoy, Snape und so gut wie alle Slytherins. Snape hatte ihnen klar gemacht, wieso man gegen und nicht für Voldemort kämpfen sollte. Es gab auch nur relativ wenig Verluste, darunter aber der Muggelkunde Lehrer, der VgddK-Lehrer und Prof Trelawney. Sie war im Eifer des Gefechts von einem Schüler mit einem Fluch belegt worden und war nun in St. Mungo's. Den Gerüchten zu Folge sollte sie schon in 1 Monat wieder raus dürfen, aber nach Hogwarts würde sie leider nicht mehr zurück kommen können. Sirius, Harry's Pate war mittlerweile freigesprochen und verheiratet mit Cordelia Hunter. Und wollte weil es das letzte Doppel-Jahr war. Hermione zog sich an und ging schnell zum Essen hinunter. Dort waren schon alle außer Harry und Ron beim Essen. Aber Hermione aß nicht einmal eine Minute als auch sie die Treppe runterkamen, sie sahen zwar noch verschlafen aus, hatten aber auch freudig glänzende Augen. Beim Essen wurde die ganze Zeit nur über ihre Streiche oder Abenteuer in Hogwarts gesprochen, da sie es kaum erwarten konnten wieder dort zu sein. Nach dem Essen fuhren sie sofort los zu King's Cross. Keine Minute zu spät saßen sie ihm Zug, da fuhr er schon los. Sie suchten zwar nach an einem leeren Abteil, aber da dies nicht vorhanden war setzten sie sich zu Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati und Lavender. Die Fahrt war recht lustig, da alle berichteten was sie später einmal machen wollten. Seamus wollte eine Workshop eröffnen, Dean war mit Parvati verlobt, wollte sie heiraten, mehrere Kinder haben und außerdem bei Seamus Workshop einsteigen. Parvati wollte mit dem Heiraten noch warten, studieren und erst spät 1 oder 2 Kinder haben. Neville war mit einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff zusammen, wollte sie heiraten und dann eine Schule für Halb-Squibs gründen. Lavender wollte Wahrsagen studieren und vielleicht als Lehrerin zurück kommen. Ron wusste noch nicht recht ob er die Scherzartikel seiner Brüder vermarkten wollte. Harry würde Quidditch Spieler werden und das Hermione Lehrerin werden wollte, wusste jeder. Sie zogen sich um und blieben im Abteil sitzen bis der Zug hielt, erst dann stiegen sie aus und gingen zu einer der letzten Kutschen. Anscheinend hatten die Slytherins auch den Gedanken mit dem Warten gehabt, denn auch sie wollten in diese Kutsche. Zwar hatte sich das Verhältnis gebessert, aber gestichelt wurde immer noch. Letztendlich konnten sie sich doch noch einigen und fuhren los.  
  
In Hogwarts angekommen setzten sie sich gleich an ihren Haustisch und genossen jede Sekunde. Selbst die Schulhymne, die wie Hermione, fand das Schlimmste war, anscheinend war auch Snape der Meinung, dass die Schulhymne nicht das gelbe vom Ei war, denn auch er machte ein sehr genervtes Gesicht als sie dazu aufgefordert wurden, sang sie diesmal mit.  
  
Kurz darauf wurden 2 neue Lehrer vorgestellt. Zum einen die neue Zaubertranklehrerin und zum anderen der neue Muggelkundelehrer. Dieser hatte auch sofort einen Fanclub, da er mehr als nur gut aussah. Doch Hermione kannte diese Art von Lehrer nur zu genüge...  
  
Nach dem Essen freute sich Hermione auf ihr eigenes Zimmer mit Himmelbett. Noch bevor sie sich richtig hingelegt hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch ihren Wecker geweckt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, was sie für eine tolle Aussicht hatte. Sie konnte mehr als die Hälfte des Hogwartsgelände von ihrem Zimmer aus sehen. Nun fing sie auch an ihr Zimmer zu erkunden, gestern war sie viel zu müde gewesen als dass sie noch ihr Zimmer anschauen hätte können. Sie hatte ein Bad für sich allein und noch 2 Türen hinter denen eine Treppe nach unten und eine nach oben führte. Doch sie hatte nur noch 20 Minuten bis der Unterricht anfing und so musste sie die Erkundungstour auf später verschieben. Sie machte sich fertig und ging dann zügig hinab ihn die große Halle, wo sie sich ihren Stundenplan anschaute und zu essen begann. Sie nahm sich erst einmal von allem ein bisschen, da Hermione jetzt Sport machte, musste sie sich nicht um ihre Figur sorgen. Als sie fast fertig war, kamen Harry und Ron in die große Halle, doch Hermione wollte noch einmal nach oben gehen und ihr Unterrichtszeug für die Stunden heute holen. So wartete sie nicht auf Harry und Ron, die ihrer Meinung nach sowieso wieder Unsinn planten, ging schnell hinaus und rannte geradewegs in eine uns sehr wohl bekannte Person: Snape. Anscheinend hatte er einen nicht so guten Tag wie Hermione und fing an zu fluchen, doch bevor er demjenigen, der in ihn hinein gerannt war Punkte abziehen konnte, war dieser schon verschwunden. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als noch einmal zu fluchen und mürrisch wie immer die große Halle zu betreten.  
  
Als Hermione sah in wen sie hineingerannt war, sprang sie auf und lief schnell weiter, bevor der fluchende Meister der Zaubertränke sah, wer ihn umgerannt hatte. Sie lief hoch in ihr Zimmer packte ihr Schulzeug und lief schnell in Kräuterkunde. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen, schließlich musste sie als Schulsprecherin doch ein Vorbild für die jüngeren sein. Obwohl sie Kräuterkunde zusammen mit den Slytherins hatten, verlief die Stunde doch relativ ruhig mit Ausnahme von Harry und Draco, die sich wie kleine Kinder dauernd Streiche spielen mussten. Die meisten dachten, dass Harry und Draco sich immer noch so sehr hassten wie früher, doch Hermione hatte langsam die Vermutung, dass Draco und Harry sich keineswegs hassten. Im Gegenteil.  
  
Nach 2 Stunden Kräuterkunde kam dann Zaubertrank, auf das sie schon ganz gespannt waren, da es ja nicht mehr von Snape unterrichtet wurde. Doch es wurde schlimmer wie jeder dachte, Prof. Wanz war die Art von Lehrer, die es sogar schaffte noch Snape zu übertreffen. Sie konnte nicht erklären, schrie die ganze Zeit nur herum, zog überall Punkte ab und wiedersprach sich andauernd selbst. Aber wenn man es ihr sagte oder vorwarf, dass man etwas nicht verstanden hatte, so meinte sie, dass man nicht aufgepasst hatte, außerdem sollte man das noch von den vorigen Jahren wissen und zog einem Punkte ab. Am Anfang fanden es alle Gryffindors klasse, dass sie mit dieser Aussage meinte, dass man bei Snape nichts lernen würde doch selbst Neville gab zu, dass er viel lieber sein ganzes Leben bei Snape Zauber-tränke hatte, als noch eine einzige Stunde bei dieser Wanze (wie sie jetzt von alle genannt wurde). Auch Harry und Ron, die zu den schlimmsten Snape- Haßern gehörten, mussten zugeben, dass Snape im Vergleich zu Wanze 10x so gut war. Denn bei ihm lernten sie wenigstens wirklich etwas. Als sie in die große Halle kamen trafen sie gleich die Schüler, die vor ihnen Unterricht bei der Wanze hatten und so schimpften sie erst einmal ausgiebig über die neue Lehrerin. Snape, der dies alles vom Lehrertisch aus mitbekam freute sich irgendwie schon, dass man jetzt so über Prof. Wanze herzog. Hermione, die sich schon einmal hingesetzt hatte, da sie als Schulsprecherin neutral bleiben musste, sah hoch zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass Snape gar nicht so übel gelaunt war, wenn man genau hinschaute sah man sogar ein kleines Grinsen. Erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf, dass Snape eigentlich gar nicht so alt sein konnte und jetzt wo er grinste, würde sie ihn höchstens auf 37 schätzen. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie gerade darüber nachdachte, dass er gar nicht so schlecht aussah, unterbrach sie sofort ihren Gedankengang und wendete sich Ron und Harry zu, die gerade mit Colin redeten, der heute morgen den neuen Muggelkundelehrer hatte und der anscheinend auch nicht der Renner war. Alle Jungs hassten ihn, fast alle Mädchen liebten ihn. Hermione fasste sich an den Kopf, sie selbst hatte schließlich in der 2. Klasse Gilderoy Lockhardt angehimmelt, der ein genaugleicher Aufreißer war. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie nur noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid. Doch auch das war nicht der Hit, denn Hagrid hatte beschlossen das Doppeljahr noch einmal alle Tiere, die sie bis jetzt hatten, genauer durch zu nehmen. So fingen sie wieder mit den Flubberwürmern an. Hermione musste sich abends von alle Vertrauensschülern beschwerden über die Wanze anhören. Hermione versprach eine Lösung zu finden und ging todmüde in ihr Zimmer. Doch als sie die beiden Türen mit den Treppen sah, war sie wieder wach und stieg erst einmal die eine Treppe hoch. Es hatte 2 Türen auf dem Gang nach oben, die eine führte in so etwas wie Wohnzimmer mit Bibliothek und einer kleinen großen Kuschelecke vor einem Kamin und hinter der anderen Tür war ein überdimensionales Bad mit Schwimmbecken, Whirlpool, etc, wo es verschiedene Anleitungen für Zauber für das Wasser, Zauber zum Bräunen und noch viele andere interessante Dinge gab. Die Treppe führte hoch zum Astronomieturm und die Treppe nach unten hatte mehrere Gänge, die aber wenigstens beschildert waren. So führte ein Gang in den Kerker, 2 andere in West- und Ostturm , einer in die Küche und der letzte in die große Halle. Hermione ging wieder hoch in die Bibliothek und sah, dass diese nicht gewöhnlich war. Anscheinend war sie von Schülern eingerichtet, so gab es zum Beispiel 2 ganze Abteilungen für Streiche eine für verschiedene Geheimgänge, eine weitere für versteckte Schüler- und Lehrerzimmer und eine für Probleme mit Lehrern. Doch Hermione war viel zu müde um sich noch weiter mit der Bibliothek zu beschäftigen und so ging sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie bevor der Wecker klingelte auf. So hatte sie noch Zeit sich in der Bibliothek um zu sehen. Sie wollte für Harry und Ron nach einem Buch mit den besten Streichen schauen, doch dies war anscheinend keine so gute Idee. Denn als sie das erste Buch öffnete, fing sie an zu tanzen und sah im Spiegel das ihr Haar in total verrückten Farben vom Kopf abstanden. Erst nach 3-4 Minuten hörte der Zauber auf und sie konnte lesen was dort stand: "Wenn du jemandem diesen Streich spielen willst, dann schau auf Seite 21 nach."  
  
Darunter war ein kleiner Kasten, in dem Hermione gerade anfing zu tanzen. Es war wie ein Video, von ihr. Als sie sah wie verrückt sie rumgetanzt hatte musste sie lachen. Es war einfach verrückt! Da sie aber keine Lust hatte noch mehr Streiche oder Flüche abzubekommen. Klappte sie das Buch lieber wieder zu und war geschockt.  
  
Oben auf dem Rand stand in großen Lettern: Von Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Sneaker! Zum einen: weil das Buch von Harry's Vater und Co war und wer zum Teufel war Sneaker? Sie schaute auf die Uhr und merkte, dass sie fast eine halbe Stunde in der Bibliothek war und nur 10 Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn hatte. Das sie den Schlafanzug noch anhatte und VgddK in der ersten Stunde hatte, erleichterte die Sache nicht wirklich. Sie sprang auf und raste runter machte sich fertig nahm ihre Tasche, die sie glücklicherweise schon am Vortag gepackt hatte und lief bei der großen Halle vorbei, schnappte sich ein Brötchen und raste weiter zum Unterricht. Gerade als sie völlig außer Puste das Zimmer errichte und eintrat, klingelte es. Snape der schon hinter dem Pult stand, schaute auf und sah Hermione völlig ausser Atem und konnte sich ein Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen. Die pünktliche Miss Granger gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einem Brötchen in der Hand. "Nun Miss Granger, haben auch sie den Weg gefunden? Das ist schön! Aber trotzdem denke ich, dass sie ihr Frühstück doch auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben sollten!" Hermione schaute hungrig auf ihr Brötchen packte es dann traurig in die Serviette die sie mitgebracht hatte und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron, die ihr einen Platz frei gehalten hatten. Die Stunde bei Snape war zwar anstrengend und leicht unfair, aber trotzdem mussten alle zugeben, dass Snape auch von VgddK etwas verstand.  
  
Am Ende der Woche gab es so viele Klagen über Prof. Wanz, dass Hermione nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Es gab auch einige Klagen über den neuen Muggelkundelehrer, da aber die 3 der 4 Vertrauensschüler Schülerinnen waren, musste Hermione wegen dem nichts unternehmen. Als sie Freitagabends zu Dumbledore ging um mit ihm das Problem zu besprechen, hörte sie noch ein Gespräch zwischen Snape und Dumbledore:  
  
Snape: "Professor, sie ist wirklich begabt man sollte sie wirklich mehr fordern."  
  
Dumbledore: "Ich schaue mal was sich machen lässt Severus, aber wegen was wolltest du mich denn noch sprechen."  
  
Snape: "Es geht um den Halloween-Ball, ich wollte fragen ob ich nicht kommen m..."  
  
Dumbledore: "Nein Severus. Es wird der gut tun." Snape: "Aber, Albus, bitte.." Dumbledore: "Nein, Severus. Ich möchte, dass du kommst."  
  
Hermione hörte an der Stimme von Dumbledore, dass es diesen amüsierte, wie sich Snape probierte heraus zu winden. Aber zugleich beendete er das Gespräch, so ging sie vorsichtshalber ein paar Meter weg und schaute sich ein Bild an. Sie hörte wie die Tür aufging und jemand an ihr vorbei rauschte. "Miss Granger? Sie können ruhig reinkommen." Dumbledore hörte sich Hermione' s Problem an und verstand sie auch. Doch genauso konnte er ihr auch erklären wieso er Prof. Wanz nicht einfach raus werfen konnte. Sie diskutierten längere Zeit, doch sie kamen auf keine Lösung.  
  
2.Kapitel  
  
Doch Hermione machte sich weniger Gedanken über dieses Problem als über den 'Sneaker'. Sie hatte immer noch nicht heraus gefunden, wer das war, und ärgerte sich darüber auch. Da sie mehrere Stunden jetzt schon in der Abteilung gesessen hatte. Sie hatte zwar mehrere Bücher gefunden, wo dieser 'Sneaker' mitgeschrieben hatte, hatte aber nichts über ihn herausgefunden. In der Abteilung hatte sie dafür aber auch ein paar Bücher gefunden, die Ron und Harry sicher gefallen würden. Hermione hatte auch beschlossen, die beiden etwas hinzuhalten und erzählte ab und zu ganz aus Versehen von einem Buch in dem sie etwas über lustige Streiche gefunden hatte, sie sagt auch jedes Mal den Titel. Aber, dass brachte rein gar nichts, denn die Jungs gingen dann jedes Mal in die normale Bibliothek und suchten dort nach den Büchern. Doch vor 2 Wochen hatten die beiden so gebettelt, dass sie einfach nichts anders konnte und ihnen am nächsten Tag ein Buch mitbrachte. Es dauerte auch keine 2 Tage, bis die Slytherin-Clique und auch alle anderen überrascht wurden.  
  
Ron und Harry hatten es irgendwie geschafft, dass die ganze Slytherin Clique von einer Gewitterwolke verfolgt wurden. Als die Slytherins dann einzeln zum Frühstück kamen traute fast keiner seinen Augen. Über jedem hing eine Gewitterwolke und daraus kübelte es aus Eimern. Alle Slytherin hatten die Kapuzen übergezogen damit sie nicht allzu nass wurden, was aber nicht viel half, und als sie dann endlich alle zusammen am Tisch saßen kriegte sich kein Schüler mehr ein. Sogar Dumbledore musste mehr als nur schmunzeln. Denn die kleinen Gewitterwolken brauten sich zu einer großen zusammen und jetzt fing es sogar an zu Blitzen. Harry und Ron lagen lachend auf dem Boden als sie sahen wie einer ihrer Blitze ein Korb mit Brötchen versengte und als dann auch noch Filch angerannt kam und den ganzen Slytherins eine Strafarbeit wegen absichtlicher Überschwemmung gab, bekamen Ron und Harry kaum noch Luft. Während fast alle Schüler lachten, schaute Hermione zum Lehrertisch, doch die meisten Lehrer schmunzelten selbst. Hermione schaute auch zu Snape. Sie hatte erwartet ein zornig funkelnde Augen und ein zorniges Gesicht zu sehen. Aber in seine Augen spiegelte sich etwas ganz anders: Anfangs sah es so aus als ob Snape lachen müsste würde, dann wirkte er kurzzeitig traurig und schließlich hatte sein Gesicht wieder den normalen, leicht gereizt-genervten Ausdruck angenommen. Was war los? Der Zwischenfall hatte höchstens 10 Sekunden und keiner außer Hermione hatte davon etwas mitbekommen Crabbe und Goyle probierten ihren Gewitterwolken davon zu laufen, worauf hin alle Schüler wieder in lachen ausbrachen. Nicht einmal die Lehrer schafften oder wollten es schaffen, dass die Wolken verschwanden. Erst gegen Mittag als die Lehrer androhten allen anderen Strafarbeiten zu geben verschwanden die Wolken auf unerklärliche Weise. Aber Hermione schwor sich den beiden Jungs nie wieder ein Buch zu geben. Doch selbst sie wusste, dass das sinnlos war. Denn in dem Buch was sie den beiden gegeben hatte, waren mehr als 50 Streiche drin.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen verlief VgddK lustig, denn Snape hatte sie in 2-er Gruppen aufgeteilt. Er hatte Draco mit Harry und Hermione mit Ron zusammen gestellt, was immer klasse war. Denn Harry nahm das Duellieren nicht immer ernst und verpasste Draco verschieden Flüche, die dieser nicht abzuwehren wusste. Aber nach 3.Stunde war es plötzlich Harry, der einen unbekannten Fluch abbekam. Anscheinend hatte sich Draco informiert und konnte sich sogar gegen fast alle Flüche von Harry schützen und ihn angreifen. Snape's Wutanfall war größer denn je. Als er anfing zu reden war seine Stimme tödlich leise. Ein Flüstern. Er zog Gryffindor 30 Punkte ab. Viele konnten es nicht glauben, denn nach dem was die beiden gemacht hatten, hätte es bei Snape normalerweise 100 Punkte Abzug geben können Was aber die meisten Schüler erst später heraus bekamen war, dass Snape Draco und Harry Arrest gegeben hatte und zwar für 5 Monate jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag. Ausserdem ließ er Draco und Harry nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten. Hermione und Ron, die durch die Zusammenarbeit in VgddK fast die ganze Zeit zusammen waren, trennten sich auch in ihrer Freizeit kaum noch. Als dann die Ankündigung zu einem Halloween Ball kam gestand Ron und Hermione, dass sie in einander verliebt waren. Anscheinend hatte Harry oder Draco auch die Idee sich ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Und so kam Snape eines Abends, als nur noch sehr wenige Schüler in der Großen Halle waren, wutentbrannt in die Halle gestürmt im Schlepptau Harry und Draco, denen die Umhänge schief hingen. Nach Angaben von Snape hatten sich Draco und Harry geküsst etc. Das erklärte auch seine Verfassung schließlich sollte es eine Strafe sein und keine 'Vergnügunsstunde'. Damit hörte der Arrest auch auf, da Snape nicht die geringste Lust hatte Harry und Draco wieder bei irgendetwas zu erwischen. In den nächsten Wochen war das Gesprächsthema Nr.1 der Ball, gleich gefolgt von Draco und Harry's Outing. Manche aber glaubten, dass Harry und Draco dies nur gemacht haben um keinen Arrest mehr zu haben. Doch als sie in den nächsten Tagen Draco nur noch mit Harry sahen, war ihnen klar, das es ernst war.  
  
Da Ron und Hermione ihre Zeit a) nur zusammen verbrachten und b) dauernd mit Draco und Harry verbrachten gehörten sie bald auch zu den größten Gesprächsthemen auf Hogwarts. Und dass Ron auch noch unverschämt eifersüchtig war, machte es für Hermione nicht gerade leicht. Egal ob sie mit Harry redete, der ja schwul war, oder Neville in Zaubertrank was erklärte. Ron machte jedes Mal eine gewaltige Szene. Es kam sogar soweit, dass er in VgddK, als sie mal nicht mit ihm machen durfte, sondern mit Neville einen massiven Aufstand machte. Denn als sie gesehen hatte, dass er schon angesäuert war, weil er nicht mit ihr machen durfte, sich nicht richtig konzentriert hatte und Neville einen zu starken Fluch aufhetzte. Wodurch Neville gegen die Wand flog und Hermione völlig geschockt zu Neville lief, um ihm Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Als Ron, dass sah explodierte er förmlich und lies eine Wutschwall über Hermione hereinbrechen. Es war ihm total egal, dass alle möglichen Leute im Raum waren und warf Hermione alles mögliche vor. Was durchaus peinlich war. Wie: Sie würde ihn überhaupt nicht mögen. Sie würde ihn vernachlässigen. Sie.....Snape, der sich zwar um Neville kümmerte, welcher am Kopf blutete, fand das anscheinend sehr belustigend. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er seit neustem die Angewohnheit beim Mittagessen zum Gryffindortisch zu schauen, da es dort fast jeden Tag einen Aufstand von Ron gab. Jetzt im Unterricht war es zwar lustige Abwechselung aber es wurde trotzdem schon nach kurzem nervig, aber er hatte wichtigeres zu tun als sich um die Beziehungsprobleme der Schüler zu kümmern. Doch als Ron dann auch noch meinte, Hermione wäre eine Schlampe, Hure, etc. und würde mit jedem ins Bett steigen, sogar für gute Noten und Hermione zu weinen anfing. Wurde es auch Snape zuviel und schiss Ron richtig zusammen: "Mr Weasley, der einzigste der hier ein Problem hat sind sie. Sie sollten sich mal überlegen was sie da sagen. Hier liegt einer, der eine Platzwunde am Kopf hatte und sie haben nichts besseres zu tun als ihre Freundin zu beschimpfen? Ausserdem hat hier keiner im Raum Lust sich ihre Probleme von ihrem Liebesleben auch noch im Unterricht anzuhören. Wenn sie einen krankhaften eifersuchtskomplex haben können wir auch nichts machen und jetzt verlassen sie sofort diesen Raum." Snape's Stimme donnerte gerade zu. Ron, der bei jedem Wort kleiner geworden und bleicher wurde, verliess jetzt gerade zu fluchtartig den Raum. "Und alle anderen gehen bitte auch, bis auf Misses Granger." Auch alle anderen verliessen jetzt auf schnellstem Wege, sie hatten Snape seit langem nicht mehr so wütend erlebt. Nun kam auch Neville langsam wieder zu bewusst sein. "Mr Longbottom werden sie es in den Krankenflügel schaffen!" Neville nickte nur und lief den Korridor hinunter zum Krankenflügel. "Nun Miss Granger setzten sie sich erst einmal!" Hermione, die völlig aufgelöst dastand, ging langsam zum Stuhl. "Nun, eigentlich müssten sie eine Strafarbeit mit Punkteabzug bekommen. Aber unter diesen Umständen vergesse ich den Vorfall." Hermione brachte nur ein Stottern raus und verschwand so schnell wie sie konnte. Die nächsten Tage waren schrecklich sowohl für Ron, der überall dumm angeschaut wurde. Als auch Hermione, die jeder trösten wollte. Ron versuchte jeden Tag sich bei Hermione zu entschuldigen, doch sie blockte jedes Mal ab. Erst als Harry auch meinte, dass es traurig wäre und sie Ron doch noch einmal eine Chance geben sollte, vergab sie ihm. Ihre Beziehung hatte zwar einen Knick bekommen, war aber auch leichter für Hermione. Die nächsten Tage waren sehr schön Ron hatte durch Snape's Anfuhr seinen Eifersuchtskomplex stark zurück gedreht, aber langsam erholte auch der sich wieder. Snape konnte über die ganze Sache nur den Kopf schütteln Tag für Tag sah er die Turteltauben rumlaufen und jedes 3. Mal machte Ron Hermione einen Vorwurf, obwohl er Hermione nicht wirklich leiden konnte hatte er trotzdem die Ansicht, dass sie etwas besseres verdient hatte. Genau wie Snape konnte auch Hermione nur den Kopf schütteln, Harry, Ron und Draco planten dem genialsten Streich den es je geben sollte und sie versuchten von Hermione noch mehr Bücher zu bekommen. Doch Hermione lies sich nicht erweichen. So liefen die 4 jedes Wochenende runter nach Hogsmeade und suchten nach Ideen für ihren Streich. Nach einiger Zeit lies sich auch Hermione mitreißen und überlegte mit ( Bücher gab es trotzdem nicht). Hermione hatte jetzt wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun, auf der einen Seite suchte sie immer noch fast verzweifelt nach einer Notiz über Sneaker, lernte für sich und dann noch einmal mit Ron. Ausserdem schaute sie auch öfters mal in die Streiche-Bücher und schrieb sich das eine oder andere raus und gab es den anderen. Damit diese weiter am großen Streich arbeiten konnten. Doch sie verbrachte viel mehr Zeit mit dem heraus suchen der Streiche und Notize machen über Sneaker, dass sie den Unterricht völlig verpasste. "Miss Granger!"- "W-wa-was, ähm...ja, wie bitte?" Das war Hermione noch nie passiert, sie war in Gedanken so weg, dass sie den Unterricht total verpasst hatte. Und das auch noch bei Snape. "Können sie mir erklären was passiert wenn ich in einem Schlaftrank auch Papaver somniferum (sorry des heißt so) genannt, Bethelnuss dazu fügt? "-"Ähm..n-nei-nein." Hermione wurde feuerrot, wie konnte ihr so etwas nur passieren. "Das sollten sie, aber wenn sie die Aufgaben gemacht gerade gemacht haben." Snape, der bis jetzt noch in sicherer Entfernung am Pult stand, näherte sich jetzt unheilschwanger ihrem Platz und schaute auf ihre Pergamentpapiere. Hermione versuchte fahrig wenigstens ein Blatt als oberstes zu legen, wo sie noch richtig mitgeschrieben hatte. Doch Snape hatte es bemerkt und nahm ihre Pergamentpapier und blätterte alle von vorne bis hinten durch. Jetzt hielt er inne, Hermione hielt den Atem an. Es war eine Seite voll mit den Büchern bei denen 'Sneaker' geholfen hatte und ihre Gedanken, die sie bis jetzt über ihn hatte. Als sie hörte wie Snape laut einzog, erwartete sie ein großes Donnerwetter. Doch das einzigste was sie von ihrem Lehrer hörte "Miss Granger, kommen sie bitte nach der Stunde vor und holen sich ihre Strafarbeit ab." Nichts, nur das! Die ganze Klasse starrte Snape nun mit offenen Mündern an. Nur das! Nicht mehr! Kein Punkt Abzug! Keine Vorlesung!...Anscheinend. Hermione konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatte gedacht, dass Snape sich über ihre Gedanken lächerlich machte, es laut vorlas und Punkte Abzug gab. Na ja, aber wer weiß was sie nach der Stunde erwartet.  
  
Als Hermione nach der Stunde vor ging zitterten ihr ihre Knie. Was würde Snape sie machen lassen? Snape, der ganz in Gedanken versunken an seinem Pult saß und auf die Pergamentpapiere starrte, sah jetzt Hermione durchdringend an. "Woher haben sie diese 'räusper' Informationen?" -"I- ich...." Hermione brachte keinen Ton raus. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Schon allein sein Blick schüchterte sie ein. Was wollte er? Wusste er etwas über diese Person? Und wenn dann was? "Nun, Miss Granger, ich warte." Snape schaute wieder von dem Pergamentpapiere auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "I-ich habe diesen Namen aus einem Buch..." -"So weit kann ich mir das nach ihrem Gekritzel hier auch denken!" Hermione lief rot an. Das Gekritzel! Darüber konnte sie sich schon wieder aufregen, denn alles auf der Seite war in Schönschrift sauber geordnet und aufgelistet! Was wollte er hören? Das sie diese Bücher (in denen er mitschrieb bzw. mitspielt) geradezu verschlang! Das diese Person sie faszinierte!!! Nichts von alldem könnte sie je jemandem sagen. "Ich kenne jedes einzelne dieser Bücher, ja, Miss Granger schauen sie nicht so fassungslos!" Hermione, der gerade der Mund aufgeklappt war, lief noch einmal rot an. "Mich interessiert nicht wieso sie gerade diese Bücher lesen, sondern vielmehr warum sie während des Unterrichts ihre Gedanken an so nutzloses Zeug verschwenden! Sie haben besseres zu Tun als ihre Gedanken an so eine Pe... eben an so unwichtiges Zeug." Jetzt war Hermione mehr als fassungslos; Snape kannte diese Person!!! "Ihre Strafarbeit werde ich ihnen heute Abend mitteilen." Hermione nickte und lief so schnell wie möglich raus um ja keine Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, dass sie ihr Pergamentrollen dabei zurück lies, bemerkte sie nicht. Snape war selbst fassungslos, er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass jemand sich einmal für diese Bücher interessieren würde, und wenn dann vielleicht ein Idiot aber nein, seine beste Schülerin! Und das war noch nicht einmal das schlimmste. Jetzt interessierte sie sich auch noch für Sneaker. Sie hätten niemals die 'Videos' dazu machen dürfen. Er schaute sich ihre Notizen an und stellte fest, dass sie sehr weit gekommen war. Sie hatte zum Beispiel schon heraus gefunden, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Slytherin und im selben Jahrgang wie Harry's Vater war. Was ist wohl der nächste Schritt den sie tun würde....Klar! Snape sprang auf. Sie würde fragen welchen Jahrgang Harry's Vater hatte und dann... Er lief so schnell er ohne aufzufallen konnte in die Bibliothek und lieh dort das Buch seines Jahrganges aus. Nicht eine Minute zu früh. Denn als er die Bibliothek verlies, eilte Hermione gerade an ihm vorbei. Tatsächlich ging Hermione in die Bibliothek um das Jahrgangs Buch zu holen. Es waren alle da. Außer das Eine! Hermione war fertig. Sie war so nah an der Lösung, und jetzt? Nichts. Sie lief zu der Miss Pince und fragte nach dem Buch. Da diese Hermione gut kannte, war sie nicht so unfreundlich wie sonst und sagte ihr auch wer es war! "Snape??!" Hermione dachte sie hätte sich verhört. "Ja, doch. Sie haben ihn gerade verpasst." Hermione war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Wieso Snape, hatte er etwas geahnt? Aber wieso? Sie lief hinunter zur Großen Halle, wo schon alle beim Essen saßen. "Hey, Hermione, schau mal wir haben jetzt schon die groben Züge unseres Streiches." Die Jungs zeigten ihr was sie bis jetzt erarbeitet hatten, doch Hermione war zu keinem Urteil fähig. Sie musste die ganze Zeit über Snape nachdenken. Was hatte er damit zu tun? Sie schaute hoch zum, Lehrertisch und lies ihren Blick entlang gleiten. Alle Lehrer waren entweder mit essen beschäftigt oder sie unterhielten sich. Der einzigste, der sie bemerkte war Snape. Doch als sie auch sah, dass er sie beobachtete wandte er sich schnell wieder seinem Essen zu. Was hatte er zu verbergen! 


	2. Ron's Ausbruch

3. Kapitel  
  
Hermione hatte nicht nur über Snape sondern auch über ihre Beziehung zu grübeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund, war sie nicht so glücklich, wie sie gedacht hatte zu sein. Es lag nicht daran, dass Ron des öfteren eifersüchtig war, aber woran es lag konnte sie auch nicht sagen. Ron dagegen wusste was für ein Problem ihre Beziehung hatte: Seamus! Vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor. Aber nach seiner Meinung wurde er viel zu oft von Seamus Blicken ausgezogen.  
  
Auch Snape hatte in einem Punkt die Nase voll. Früher waren die Gryffindors eigentlich immer sehr ruhig gewesen, aber seit Hermione mit Ron zusammen war, war es unnatürlich laut geworden, dies lag aber auch daran, dass Harry und Draco und Parvati und Dean nebeneinander saßen. Doch Snape hatte Hermione und Ron als Opfer ausgesucht. Denn er hegte sowieso einen Haß gegen Ron seit dieser den Ausbruch hatte, denn obwohl er die Gryffindors immer noch haßte, haßte er es noch mehr wenn irgendjemand seine Freundin so widerwärtig behandelt und dies lies er Ron auch spüren. Hermione konnte sich nur wundern. Denn nach ihrer Meinung hätte Snape Harry und Draco mehr Punkte abziehen müssen. Aber anscheinend hatte es Snape weniger auf die beiden abgesehen als auf Ronald Wealsey und Hermione Granger. Und letzte Woche war es dann so weit, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke endgültig genug hatte und die beiden auseinander setzte und er machte diesmal Ron dafür verantwortlich. "Mal wieder!" Wie Hermione bemerkte. Denn diesmal war wirklich sie schuld. Sie hatten sich am Tag davor gestritten und heute morgen, als Ron zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte lief sie einfach an ihm vorbei in den Unterricht. Als Ron dann während des Unterrichts eine total süße Entschuldigung und Liebeserklärung ihr schrieb, konnte sie sich nicht zurück halten und küsste ihn. Snape, der während der ganzen Aktion vorne mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, drehte sich zum schlechtesten Zeitpunkt um, dass heißt: während des heißen Kusses der beiden Gryffindors. Snape traute seinen Augen nicht, dass war ihm nie noch nie passiert! Dass sich 2 Schüler vor seinen Augen während seines Unterrichts küssen! Und dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug! Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder gefangen und wandte sich dem immer noch küssendem Liebespärchen zu. Er bewegte sich drohend leise auf sie zu. Doch scheinbar war dem Gryffindorpärchen auch nicht entgangen, dass die Klasse leise geworden war. Zu leise! Sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander doch Snape stand schon vor ihnen. "Was war das!" Dies war eindeutig keine Frage, doch Ron. "Ähm, w-wir ha- haben u-un...." -"Ich weiß, was das war, Weasley, sie müssen mir dies nicht erklären." Snape schrie Ron an, drehte sich weg, lief ein paar Schritte zum Pult, blieb wieder stehen drehte sich um, und sagte nun mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Wir finden es alle reizend, dass unser Dreamteam wieder zusammen gefunden hat, doch leider müssen wir es jetzt trennen, so leid es mir auch tut." Diese Stimme triefte nur so von Ironie und Sarkasmus. "Weasley sie setzten sich zu Finnigan und Miss Granger sie kommen bitte vor mein Pult. Und obwohl es so rührend war, werden ihnen dafür 100 Punkte abgezogen. Tja, und ich hoffe ihnen ist bekannt, dass man für so etwas eine Strafarbeit bekommt und diese einzeln." Hermione stockte der Atem. Sie wusste wie gut Snape's Selbstbeherschung war, und wenn er so ironisch war, war dies keineswegs ein gutes Anzeichen. Als sich keiner von den beiden Gryffindors bewegte, konnte selbst Snape sich nicht mehr beherschen und blaffte sie an: "Weasley wird es bald oder brauchen sie eine Wegbeschreibung? Ich hoffe Miss Granger, dass sie es schaffen werden sich die paar Meter nach vorne zu bewegen ohne schriftliche Einladung." Die beiden regten sich nun sofort, denn sie wollten es nicht verantworten, dass ihr Haus noch mehr Punkte verlor. Als sie nach der Stunde vorgingen um sich ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen, war Snape mehr als gereizt. "Miss Granger, sie werden diesen Donnerstag nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro erscheinen und sie Mister Weasley sind am Mittwoch dran:" Obwohl beide eigentlich einen weiteren Punkteabzug nicht hätten fürchten müssen, bewegten sie sich so schnell es ging außer Reich-, Sicht- und Hörweite. Harry und Draco, die vor der Tür gewartet hatten, kriegten sich kaum noch vor Luft, als sie die beiden rauskommen sahen. Sie hätten niemals gedacht, dass sich dies überhaupt jemand bei Snape traut und dann auch noch Hermione. Auch Ron und Hermione lachten mit. Nach 2-3 Minuten hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt, doch Draco fing sofort wieder anzulachen. Als ihn die Anderen fragten, was denn los sei, brachte er mühsam raus. "Armer Snape.. irgendwie hat er dieses Jahr mit Liebespärchen...ich meine erst Harry und Ich und jetzt auch noch ihr beiden!" Jetzt grinsten auch die Gryffindors. "Stimmt" Ron nickte. "Aber eueres war wohl ein kleines bisschen schlimmer." So gingen sie in ihren 'Erinnerungen' schwelgend zum Essen. Snape dagegen war viel zu geschockt, als dass er hätte jetzt was essen können. Auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass bis jetzt nur bei ihm so etwas vorgefallen war. Aber was bilden die sich auch ein. Wollten sie seine Autorität untergraben? Als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, bereitete er voller Rachsucht die Strafarbeiten vor. Doch in den Stunden nach dem Mittagessen bereute er es schwer nicht essen gegangen zu sein, denn jetzt hatte er einen unbändigen Hunger. Anstatt aber sauer auf sich zu sein lies er, mal wieder, seine Laune an den Schülern aus.  
  
Ron kam erst spät nachts hundemüde in den Gryffindorturm zurück Harry und Hermione, die eigentlich auf ihn warten wollten, waren eingeschlafen. Ron weckte sie und erzählte ihnen in Kurzfassung, was er machen durfte und ging dann so schnell wie es ging ins Bett. Erst am nächsten Morgen, wo er zwar immer noch stark müde war, aber ein bisschen ausgeruhter war, erzählte er den beiden alles ausführlich. Snape hatte ihn einen total vermoderten Raum putzen lassen und danach durfte Ron den Klassenraum putzen, weil dort irgendeiner seinen Kessel umgestoßen hatte und nun Schleim auf dem Boden fest getrocknet war. Hermione war den ganzen Tag über nervös. Abends hatte sie kaum was gegessen und ging gleich hinunter zu den Kerkerräumen. Sie war so sauer auf Snape, dass sie beschloss alles falsch zu machen z.b. etw. aus Verstehen umzustoßen. Snape sagte ihr sie solle seine verschimmelten Zutaten aussortieren und die anderen neu ordnen. Also fing sie erst mal an total sinnloses Zeug zu Müll zu stellen. Als sie damit fertig war fing sie an die Zutaten alle nach dem 3 Buchstaben zu ordnen. Snape schaute sah nicht hin sondern erklärte ihr sie solle die Gläser säubern. Per Hand. Hermione fing an und ließ jedes 3 Glas runterfallen. Als Snape sah, dass sie alle seine Gläser zertrümmerte schrie er sie an und machte sie zur Schnecke wie man sich nur so dumm anstellen konnte. Da er auch keine Lust hatte zum Schluss nur noch einen riesigen Scherbenhaufen vorzufinden, durfte sie die Gläser per Zauber säubern. Doch anstatt es richtig zu machen verhexte sie die ganzen Gläser indem sie die Zauber falsch aussprach oder ähnliches. Nun hatte er wirklich genug, er wusste genau, dass wenn er sie gehen lassen würde, sie triumphieren würde. Also ließ er sie noch die Scherben, die sie geschaffen hatte wegräumen, zog ihr 10 Punkte ab und ließ sie gehen. Hermione war es egal, dass sie Punkte verloren hatte. Es hatte sich gelohnt. Schließlich hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht ihre Sortierung bemerkt. Sie war so vertieft in ihre 'Arbeit' gewesen, dass sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, wie müde sie war. Es war schließlich auch halb eins. Sie ließ sich gerade ins Bett fallen ohne auch noch irgendetwas zu machen. Als sie am nächsten Morgen nicht beim Frühstück, dachten sich Ron und Harry noch nichts, denn sie war öfters mal früher beim Essen. Doch als sie dann kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn sich nicht hatte sehen lassen, gingen die beiden noch mal hoch und stellten fest, dass Hermione angezogen auf dem Bett lag und schlief. Erst als sie Wasser über sie schüttete, wachte sie auf. Als ihr dann auch noch gesagt wurde, dass sie in weniger als 5 Minuten VgddK war sie endgültig wach und schickte Ron und Harry gleich in VgddK damit wenigstens sie nicht zu spät kamen. 3 Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn war sie fertig mit anziehen etc. . Erst auf dem Weg zu VgddK wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie heute ja eine ganz besondere Stunde hatte. Sie wollte schon wieder umdrehen, doch das hätte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen können denn schließlich war sie Gryffindor! Also lief sie 5 Minuten nach Beginn des Unterrichts mit leerem Magen ein. Wie sie schon erwartet hatte ließ Snape auch gleich eine Palette von Sticheleien auf sie niederprasseln. Zu ihrem Unglück saß sie auch noch in der ersten Reihe. Sie war hundemüde, hatte einen Riesenhunger und hatte sich ihre Notizen von letzter Stunde nicht angeschaut. Hermione probierte zwar dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu folgen, konnte sich aber nicht richtig konzentrieren und schlief ein. Durch ein plötzliches Rütteln wurde sie wieder wach und war sich sofort der gefährlichen Situation bewusst. Snape hatte bemerkt, dass sie eingeschlafen war. So etwas hatte sich bis jetzt noch kein Schüler erlaubt, und dann auch noch Miss Granger. Die würde was erleben, er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, damit sie aufwachte, doch anscheinend schlief sie ziemlich fest. Letztendlich schüttelte er sie richtig bis sie aufwachte. Als sie ihn vor ihrem Tisch stehen sah, erschrak sie und wurde sich sofort ihrer Situation bewusst.  
  
Hermione wunderte sich, sie hatte erwartet, dass Snape rumbrüllte sie rauswarf oder sonst was, aber das einzigste was er tat war: "Miss Granger schön, dass sie sich auch noch entschließen aufzupassen." Dies war das einzigste??? Hermione schaute ihn fassungslos an, doch schon 2 Minuten später wurde sie aufgerufen. Sie musste vor und etwas mit Snape vormachen.  
  
Snape hatte extra nichts gesagt, denn er wollte ihr zeigen, was passiert wenn man seine ganzen Vorräte verstellt und gutes zum Wegwerfen legt. Als er sie nach 2 Minuten wusste er genau, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie sich wehren sollte. Eigentlich wollte er ihr noch eine Chance geben nachzufragen, doch als er sie ansah, wusste er, dass sie viel zu stolz war ihn zu fragen. Nun, so würde sie ihn weniger als 20 Sekunden für ein paar Minuten außer Gefecht sein und keine Ahnung haben wer sie angegriffen hat. "Nun Miss Granger, wenn sie aufgepasst haben, dann wissen sie wohl wie man den Fluch abwehrt." Mit einem hämischen Grinsen drehte er sich um, jetzt würde er ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht machen konnte was sie wollte. Er lief ein paar Schritte, drehte sich um und sah , dass auch Hermione ihre Kampfstellung eingenommen hatte, doch bevor er nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, kippte sie um. Hermione stand auf und ging nach vorne, sie würde Snape auf keinen Fall den Sieg davon tragen lassen. Obwohl er dies so oder so tat würde sie jetzt nachfragen hätte sie verloren, dass wusste sie, wenn sie ihn aber nicht fragen würde so würde sie wiederum verlieren. Lieber kämpfe ich, als kampflos aufzugeben. Verbittert nahm sie ihre Kampfposition ein, doch bevor Snape auch nur irgendetwas sagte, verschwomm alles vor ihren Augen und ihr wurde schwindlig. Alle Schüler, die gespannt zugeschaut hatten, standen auf oder liefen wie ihm Falle von Harry und Ron nach vorne. Ron, der sah, dass Hermione ohnmächtig war. Dachte Snape wäre schult. Snape selbst wollte jetzt auch helfen kommen, doch bevor er Hermione erreicht hatte, hatte Ron sich wütend erhoben und stürzte sich auf den völlig verblüfften Zaubertränkemeister. Da dieser, dass nicht kommen gesehen hatte, wurde er von dem Gryffindor durch einen Nasenhieb niedergeschlagen. Ron reichte, dass nicht sondern schlug immer weiter auf den am Boden Liegenden ein. Die Klasse, die erst jetzt realisierte, was da vor sich ging, sah gespannt dem Kampf zu. Niemand kam auf die Idee einem von beiden zu helfen. Snape, der seine Verblüffung inzwischen überwunden hatte, probierte den äußerst wütenden Weasley von sich zu stoßen, doch da er immer weitere Schläge einstecken musste und schon blutete, schlug auch er zu. Nun hatte Ron sich ebenso zu verteidigen und ein heftiger Kampf entbrannte. Da Ron gewachsen war und sowieso immer gegen seine Brüder gekämpft hatte, konnte auch er gut einstecken. Snape hatte aber mehr Kraft und bezwang Ron letztendlich. Er sagte Ron, dass dieser doch mit dem Scheiß aufhören und besser Hermione helfen sollte, stand auf und drehte sich nun wieder zu Hermione, die noch immer ohnmächtig da lag.  
  
Er wollte gerade die Schüler zusammen stauben, weil diese Hermione nicht geholfen hatten, doch da wurde er von Ron nochmals angegriffen und fiel mit Ron um. Snape, der mit seinem Hinterkopf gegen einen Stuhl knallte, wurde dämmrig und konnte nur noch verschwommen sehen, doch bevor Ron ihn noch mehr verletzten konnte, als er eh schon hatte, konnte er sehen wie Ron ausholte, doch bevor ihn der Schlag treffen konnte hatte er seine Hand dazwischen, diese machte zwar ein knirschendes Geräusch und ließ ihn im Stich, fing aber den Schlag ab. Da Snape sich jetzt nur noch mit der linken Hand wehren konnte, dauerte es fast 2 Minuten bis er Ron wieder überwältigt hatte. Und so den Kampf zum Stillstand brachte. Jetzt griffen auch die Schüler ein und zerrten den blutenden und immer noch tobenden Ron weg.  
  
Snape stand langsam auf und gab Dean, Harry die Aufgabe Hermione in den Krankenflügel zubringen. Während Ron von Seamus beruhigt und auch in den Krankenflügel gebrachten werden sollte. Die restlichen Schüler entließ er und machte sich selbst durch einen Geheimgang auch auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, da er von keinem Schüler in dem Zustand gesehen werden wollte. Dort angekommen, wartete er auf Mme Pomfrey, die sich erst um Ron und Hermione kümmern musste. Erst jetzt konnte er sich Gedanken machen, wieso Hermione einfach zusammen gebrochen war. Vielleicht war sie kränklich, aber so sah sie eigentlich nicht aus. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur zu wenig gegessen. Er hörte Mme Pomfrey, die Hermione einen Trank gab, so dass diese aufwachte. Dann hörte wie sie einen ihrer üblichen Wutausbrüche bekam und sich kummervoll Ron zuwandte.  
  
Mme Pomfrey war wirklich außer sich, wie konnte ein Lehrer einen Schüler derartig schlagen? Ron hatte jetzt schon ein dickes Auge blutete an der Lippe und stöhnte vor Bauchweh. Sie schwor sich, sich Snape einmal vorzuknöpfen. Snape hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, Ron stöhnte so stark, dass sie beschloss ihn dazu behalten. Die anderen konnte sie gehen lassen, aber vorher sagte sie Hermione noch, dass diese doch mehr essen sollte. Diese nickte nur und ging mit den anderen raus. Seamus wollte aus irgendeinem Grund noch dableiben. Sie nickte und wollte in den anderen Raum laufen um die Salben, Cremes etc. zu holen. Doch als sie den Raum betrat, blieb sie geschockt stehen, da saß Snape zusammen gesunken an der Wand. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte zu ihm. 


	3. Halloween Ball

So hab's, nach einem Hinweis, endgültig korrigiert.. Hoffe so machts mehr spaß zu lesen.  
  
Als Mme Pomfrey Snape dort zusammen gesunken auf dem Boden sah, vergaß sie sofort alle Rache Gedanken. Sie lief schnell wieder in den Krankensaal und zog vor dem Bett, dass am nahesten stand die Vorhänge zu. Dann lies sie Snape mit einem Schwebezauber rüber zum Bett schweben, ohne das es Ron oder Seamus es sahen. Anscheinend waren die beiden auch mit sich beschäftigt.  
  
Erst jetzt schaute sie sich Snape genauer an. Er hatte sich anscheinend zurück gehalten. Denn er sah schlimmer aus wie Ron. Ihm lief Blut von der Schläfe, der Nase und dem Mund und hatte ein Loch am Hinterkopf. Als sie ihn genauer betrachtete sah sie, dass seine Nase gebrochen war. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen und richtete seine Nase (also nicht so wie ihr denkt, er hat jetzt eben eine aristokratische Nase). Außerdem hatte er genauso wie Ron schon eine leichte Anschwellung am Auge. Sie schloss erst einmal die Wunden im Gesicht und am Hinterkopf. Die gebrochene Hand bandagierte sie fürs erste. Viel mehr konnte sie auch nicht tun, bis er aufwachte.  
  
Dann lief sie zu Ron, um den endgültig zu verarzten. Eigentlich wollte sie nachmittags nach Hogsmeade gehen, doch dass konnte sie jetzt streichen. Es würde ein langer Tag werden. Außer... Als Ron sein Hemd auszog, sah sie dort sich bildende Blutergüsse. Sie drückte Seamus diverse Cremen in die Hand und erklärte ihm, dass er Ron in den Schlafsaal bringen und auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Während der ganzen Erklärung wurde Seamus Gesicht immer erfreuter und als er Ron dann rüber bringen sollte, ließ er diesen auf sich stützen und half ihm mit Begeisterung.  
  
Poppy schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf um dann wieder zu Snape zu gehen. Dieser lag immer noch auf dem Bett. Als sich Poppy daran machte dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wurde er wieder wach. Er richtete sich schnell auf, was er aber sofort wieder bereute. Snape lies sich mit einem Seufzer wieder zurück ins Bett sinken. Poppy öffnete das Hemd ganz und erschrak, sie hätte gedacht, dass es Snape um einiges besser geht als Ron, schließlich hätte der Lehrer den Gryffindor leicht ohnmächtig schlagen können. Doch anscheinend hatte er mehr abbekommen wie Ron. Sein ganzer Oberkörper war übersäht von blauen Flecken und es schien als ob er sich eine Rippe gebrochen hatte. Sie heilte die gebrochene Rippe und auch die Hand. Danach wollte sie ihn eigentlich noch ein paar Cremen mitgeben doch Snape, machte sich sobald seine Rippe wie auch die Hand gesund war aus dem Staub. Tss, sollte er sich sein Gesicht doch mal im Spiegel ansehen. Dachte Mme Pomfrey verbittert.  
  
Währenddessen saßen Seamus und Hermione am Bett des Helden. Draco und Harry waren zwar auch kurz da gewesen, waren aber wieder gegangen als der Raum zu voll wurde. Hermione hätte sich normalerweise gewundert wieso Seamus da war aber unter diesen Umständen wunderte sie gar nichts mehr. Ron hatte sich mit Snape geschlagen und war nicht tot??? Ron tat ihr leid. So wie es sich anhörte hatte Snape ihm heftig zugesetzt. Sie sah Ron mitleidig an. Er lag immer noch schwer atmend in seinem Bett und konnte sich anscheinend kaum bewegen. Scheiß- Snape! Wahrscheinlich hat er mal wieder dumme Kommentare gemacht, ist ja klar, dass Ron mich dann verteidigt. Hoffentlich hat er auch was abbekommen. Hermione saß mit Seamus zusammen den ganzen Tag bei Ron. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht gut. Sobald er sich auch nur ein bisschen bewegte, stöhnte er auf. Als Hermione es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und sich wenigstens die Wunden anschauen wollte, ließ es Ron nicht zu.  
  
"Herm, das willst du wirklich nicht sehen." Sagte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln. "Dann lass mich doch wenigstens Mme Pomfrey holen, die kann dir sich helfen." "N-nein, es ist schon ok. Herm, du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag hier bleiben, ich mein.. schließlich musst du was essen."  
  
Hermione wollte bei Ron bleiben, aber letztendlich lies sie sich doch überreden und ging zum Abendessen hinunter.  
  
In der großen Halle traf sie Draco und Harry und setzte sich zu ihnen dazu. Sie musste die ganze Zeit an Ron denken, der jetzt oben leidend im Gryffindorturm lag. Sie schaute zum Lehrertisch. Snape war nicht da. "Tss, jetzt versteckt er sich. Feigling!" Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Draco und Harry drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihr. "Wen meinst du mit Feigling?" - "Na Snape, erst schlägt er einen Schüler krankenhausreif und jetzt ist er nicht beim Abendessen. Was für ein Feigling!" Harry und Draco schauten sich verwirrt an. Schließlich fing Draco an zu sprechen. "hm, Hermione, denke doch mal logisch würdest du mit einem blauen Auge in die große Halle kommen?" - "Ach, der soll sich doch nicht so haben. Jetzt macht er einen auf Mitleidstour oder was?"  
  
Draco und Harry hatten keine Lust. Mit Hermione zu diskutieren während sie so wütend waren und ließen sie in Ruhe. Hermione aß zu ende, packte etwas zu essen für Ron ein und lief wieder hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah sie Ron und Seamus dort auf den Sesseln sitzen. Grinsend. "Ron hier ich hatte dir was....Was habt ihr gemacht?" Ron sprang auf. "hm i-ich habe...." Während er wild mit seinen Armen rumfuchtelte. "Aha, ich sehe, dir geht es schon wieder besser." Damit drückte sie ihm das Essen in die Hand und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
  
10 Minuten später klopfte es an Hermione's Tür. Sie öffnete aber nicht.  
  
Ron stand wie belämmert da. Sein einziger Gedanke: "Scheiße!" Jetzt hatte er es sich völlig versaut. Er lief Hermione nach. Doch die knallte nur die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Was sollte er tun? Harry und Draco, die kurz nach Hermione gekommen waren, sahen ihn mit einem eindeutigen Blick an: Das hätten wir dir gleich sagen können!" Doch gleich darauf berieten sie mit ihm wie er sich am besten wieder entschuldigen könnte. Als sie endlich einen Plan ausgefeilt hatten lief er hoch zu ihrem Raum und klopfte. Nichts. Keine Reaktion. Nach einigen Minuten gab er es auf. Morgen.  
  
Er ging hoch in den Schlafraum. Was würde nur die Schule über ihn sagen? Und die anderen? Sie würden über ihn lachen. Mmh, zum Glück hatten Draco und Harry mit so etwas gerechnet.  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen mehr oder weniger gerädert aussah beschloss sie, dass es ein Scheiß-Tag werden würde. Nachdem sie obwohl sie keine Lust hatte sich für den Unterricht fertig gemacht hatte, lief sie durch ihren Gang zur großen Halle gelaufen war (sie hatte keine Lust Ron zu treffen). In der großen Halle lief sie zu ihrem Platz und aß schnell etwas um ja nicht Ron oder sonst jemandem zu begegnen. Doch sie verlies die große Halle nicht bevor sie einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch geworfen hatte. Snape saß wieder an seinem Platz, doch man sah auch an ihm die Folgen der Schlägerei. Er sah irgendwie anders aus. Na ja, sie würde ihn ja noch später im Unterricht sehen.  
  
Snape: Snape war schockiert als er sich im Spiegel sah. Mme Pomfrey hatte ihm die Nase gerichtet!!!! Was sollte das? Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal gefragt! Er würde ihr das heimzahlen. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild war durch die Nase anders!!! Na toll. Er beschloss lieber nicht zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sich seinen Mund irgendwie komisch an und sein eines Auge lies sich einfach nicht öffnen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Am Auge hatte er eine mächtige Schwellung. Als er die Hand weiter gleiten lies stoppte er bei der Nase. Ach, ja! Am Mund hatte er noch mal eine Anschwellung. Na toll, Weasley! Er wollte fluchen, doch er konnte nur nuscheln.  
  
Scheiße!  
  
Er lief ins Bad, sah absolut scheiße aus. Sein Haar hing fettig herunter. Am einen Auge hatte er einen Augenring, das andere war blau und zugeschwollen. Sein Mund war total zugeschwollen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf. Was war das? Noch eine Beule. Snape war stinkwütend. Ich gehe zu Dumbledore, dieser völlig verblödete Weasley. Aber jetzt musste er erst seine Anschwellungen abschwellen lassen. Zum Glück hatte er so etwas ähnliches wie einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gemacht. Dann machte er sich fertig für das Frühstück.  
  
Hermione lief wieder in ihr Zimmer hoch. Was sollte sie jetzt noch tun? Sie hatte noch Zeit bis die 1. Stunde beginnen würde. Sie holte die neu geschriebenen Pergamente über Sneaker heraus.  
  
Sneaker: Im Alter von Harry's Vater (wäre 35) Slytherin Snape weiß etwas über die Person Vielleicht Animagus Sirius muss etwas wissen  
  
Also, dass nächste war Sirius einen Brief zu schreiben. Mmh, wie sollte sie den denn beginnen. Es durfte nicht zu auffällig sein.... Hermione fertigte einen Entwurf von diesem Brief an und wollte sich dann auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde machen. Als sie die normale Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum Raum aufmachte, sah sie einen Korb vor der Tür stehen. In dem lagen zwar nicht ihre Lieblingsblumen, aber auch sehr schöne. Sie hob ihn hoch um an den Blumen zu riechen. Da fiel ihr ein Teddybär ins Auge. Er hatte einen Verband am Kopf und ein blaues Auge. Daneben lag eine Karte:  
  
Tut mir echt leid! Verzeihst du mir? Ron  
  
Hermione war sich zwar sicher, dass die Idee nicht von Ron stammte, aber trotzdem fand sie es total süß, dass Ron dies machte. Sie lief hinunter, wo Ron schon wartete noch eine rote Rose in der Hand. Im Hintergrund standen Draco und Harry und schauten zu. "Hey, Herm...weißt du....mir tut das echt leid. A-aber ich ..konnte es.." "Ach was Ron! Vergessen wir es einfach!" Ron konnte nur nicken. Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ron küsste sie zurück und Draco und Harry fingen an zu klatschen.  
  
Eigentlich fand sie das viel zu kindisch aber im Moment war ihr einfach alles egal.  
  
Zusammen liefen sie mehr oder wenig fröhlich in Kräuterkunde. Nach den 2 Stunden Kräuterkunde gingen sie wieder hinüber zum Schloss, in Zaubertränke.  
  
Hermione hatte noch nie so eine inkompetente Lehrerin gesehen, wie diese es war. Der Unterricht lief meistens so ab:  
  
Die Klasse ist noch mehr oder minder gelassen, Prof. Wanz kommt sehr gut gelaunt in den Unterricht. Der Hälfte der Klasse wird schlecht aber sie schlucken es tapfer runter (also jetzt nicht so denken). Professor Wanz redet irgendetwas von einem Trank. Keiner versteht auch nur irgendetwas. Sie fragen sie ob sie es nicht noch einmal erklären könnte. Wanz fängt an sich aufzuregen und schreit rum., dass sie das gerade eben alles erklärt hätte. Die Klasse schaut sie skeptisch an und fängt dann an unter einander zu reden, da es sowieso nichts bringt, wenn man aufpasst. Man hört sogar Neville sich wünschen, dass Snape zurück kommt. Die Hälfte der Klasse lästert über Wanz. Diese regt sich noch mehr auf und meint, dass derjenige, welcher jetzt noch redet vor die Tür muss. Jeder probiert dieses unerreichbare Ziel zu erreichen. Keiner schafft es. Prof Wanz wirft einfach niemand vor die Tür. Alle sind enttäuscht. Jetzt droht sie an, dass sie den Häusern mehr als 100 Punkte abzieht. Sie unterlegt das ganze in dem sie sich auf den Paragraphen so und so des Schulgesetzbuches beruft.  
  
So lief auch diese Stunde, nachdem es geklingelt hatte, liefen alle Schüler frustriert in VgddK. Kurz vor dem Zimmer, wurde Ron anscheinend schlecht, doch Hermione hatte schon mit so etwas gerechnet und zog ihn in den Unterricht hinein. Sie schleifte Ron hinüber und setzte sich dann vorne zitternd in die 1. Reihe.  
  
Snape war noch nicht da. Sie sah dies als Bonuspunkt, denn so konnte sie sich wenigstens auf die Unterrichtstunde noch einmal vorbereiten. Sie schaute noch einmal nach hinten zu Ron, da aber Seamus sich schon mit ihm unterhielt, wollte sie nicht noch einmal nach hinten laufen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam auch Snape mit wehendem Umhang herein gerannt. Allen stockte der Atem, Snape sah total anders aus. Seine Nase! Nur das fiel Hermione ein. Anscheinend hatte Mme Pomfrey sie, so wie Snape schaute, ohne seine Erlaubnis gerichtet. Die ganze Klasse schaute ihn aus offenen Mündern an. "Könnten wir, wenn sie mein neues Erscheinungsbild genau studiert haben, mit dem Unterricht anfangen?" Die Schüler klappten einer nach dem anderen wieder ihre Münder zu und der Unterricht begann. Snape fragte Ron ab, der natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, und zu Snape's Befriedigung eine 6 bekam. Hermione konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, wie konnte Ron nur so dumm sein. Er wusste doch genau, dass Snape ihn auf dem Kieker haben würde. Und wieso stotterte er und lief rot an. War er so nervös? Ron hatte mehr als nur ein Problem, Snape fragte ihn ab und gleichzeitig hatte Seamus seine Hand auf Ron's Oberschenkel gelegt. Ron probierte versuchte verzweifelt sich nichts anmerken zulassen und die Hand wegzuschieben. Diese lies sich jedoch nichts so leicht verdrängen und rutschte immer höher. Jetzt fiel Ron sogar das Schlucken schwer. Und er betete still und leise, dass die Hand sich nicht mehr bewegen würde. Nach Snape's Abfrage, drehte Ron sich zu Seamus der ihn grinsend ansah und dann zwinkerte. Ron hoffte inständig, dass die Beule zwischen seinen Beinen nicht wirklich auffiel. Doch Seamus war es, nach seinem Blick zu urteilen schon längst aufgefallen.  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Der Halloween-Ball! Hermione hatte sich mit Ron endgültig wieder verstanden. Am Vormittag konnten alle noch einmal nach Hogsmead gehen und Hermione schloss sich Lavender und Parvati an. Als sie mittags wieder zurück kamen, lief sie gleich in ihr Zimmer hoch, während Lavender und Parvati in ihren Schlafsaal liefen um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. Die Jungs dagegen spielten noch mehrere Partien Schach bis sie sich schließlich auch in ihre Schlafsäle verzogen. Harry hatte die anderen gefragt ob Draco nicht bei ihnen im Schlafsaal sich fertig machen konnte. Draco war sowieso fast die ganze Zeit im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum, da die Slytherins nicht so begeistert von Harry waren. Sie akzeptierten ihn zwar als Draco's Freund, aber nicht im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Ron war so ungeduldig, dass er schließlich noch eine geschlagene halbe Stund warten musste, bis Hermione aus ihrem Zimmer trat.  
  
Snape hatte kein bisschen Lust auf den Ball. Er hatte gehofft durch irgendetwas, vielleicht auch die Schlägerei, nicht zum Ball zu müssen. Aber er wurde enttäuscht, wie schon so oft. Er seufzte. Na dann, auf in den Kampf. Mit diesen Worten stieß er die Tür zum Badezimmer auf.  
  
Ron kriegte seinen Mund vor Staunen gar nicht mehr zu. Hermione hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt, sich total rausgeputzt und ein langes schwarzes Kleid an. Erst als sie direkt vor ihm stand machte sich sein Großhirn wieder an die Arbeit und befahl dem Mund sich zuzuklappen.  
  
Harry und Draco, die im Hintergrund standen waren zwar genau so baff, obwohl sie Hermione schon im 5. Schuljahr ähnlich gesehen hatten, aber eben nur ähnlich. Es war kein Vergleich zu ihrem jetzigen Aussehen. Doch trotz allem, konnten sich die beiden noch besser zusammen reißen als Ron, dem die Sabber fast aus dem Mund lief.  
  
Nachdem sich Ron's Großhirn endgültig wieder eingearbeitet hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle und Ron schwellte die Brust vor Stolz, so eine hübsche Freundin zu haben. Draco und Harry, die hinter den beiden herliefen, konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, sie wussten genau , wie unangenehm Hermione Ron's kindische Verhalten war.  
  
Nachdem Snape geduscht und sich fertig gemacht hatte, lief er hinunter in die große Halle, wo er schon die ganzen Lehrer antraf. Müssen die eigentlich so blöd grinsen? Was für ein Scheiß! Snape war sichtlich schlecht gelaunt und überlegte sich, wie er diese (Laune) wieder aufheitern konnte. Und dann hatte er es. Er beschloss sofort nach dem Essen ins Freie zu gehen und die ganzen Pärchen vertreiben und ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
Hermione war überhaupt nicht mehr in der Stimmung für einen Ball. Auf dem Weg hinunter zur großen Halle hatte Ron sie behandelt als ob sie sein Eigentum wäre und so getan als ob es keine bessere Beziehung als diese gäbe. Immer wenn irgend jemand in der Nähe war fing er an zu flüstern, küsste sie etc.. Auch Harry und Draco fanden das Verhalten mittlerweile ein bisschen komisch und liefen ein bisschen langsamer, um sich zu überlegen wie sie Hermione helfen können. Als Ron und Hermione in die große Halle kamen, waren die meisten da, auch Snape, der mit seinem griesgrämigem Gesicht in die Luft starrte. "Na super! Das kann ja toll werden!" Hermione seufzte, wieso musste dieser Kerl eigentlich kommen, wenn er sowieso nur schlechte Laune verbreitete.  
  
Als alle Schüler da waren erhob sich Albus Dumbledore: "Liebe Schüler! Ich freue mich, dass es endlich wieder den Halloween-Ball gibt und wie es aussieht freut ihr euch auch." Dabei lies er seinen Blick über die runden 8er- Tische gleiten. "Ich habe mir überlegt, damit ihr auch zum Tanzen kommt, dass alle männliche Namen in diesem Topf hier" Dumbledore schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und gleich darauf stand ein großer Topf rechts von ihm, " und alle weiblichen Namen in diesem hier" das gleiche geschah nun auch links von ihm, "nun einzeln gezogen werden. Es ist keiner von diesem Spiel ausgeschlossen." Dumbledore's Blick wanderte über die Schüler dann über die Lehrer und blieb schließlich an Snape hängen, der ihn versuchte mit seinem Blick umzubringen. "Also damit wir auch gleich anfangen können, habe ich einen kleinen Zauber, der die Namen zusammen stellt." Albus tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den einen und dann auf den anderen Topf, sofort flogen Buchstaben hinaus und bildeten, in der Luft schwebend, Paare.  
  
Hermione, die Dumbledore nicht wirklich zugehört hatte, wurde erst aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry und Draco laut anfingen zu lachen und Ron sie schockiert ansah. "Was?2 Hermione schaute fragend Harry & Draco an, welche aber vor Lachen nicht antworten konnten, dann drehte sie sich zu Ron. "Was ist denn wieso lachen die so?" - "Das liegt daran, dass du mit Snape tanzen 'darfst'." Hermione klappte der Mund auf. "Was? Nein, Ron, bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist." Ron konnte nur stumm nicken um sich, dann zu dem Mädchen, welches mit ihm tanzen musste, zu begrüßen. Hermione schluckte. Wieso? Wieso musste immer sie der Idiot sein? Wieso konnte nicht irgendeine Slytherin mit Snape tanzen? Wieso sie? Hermione sah noch einmal zum Lehrertisch. Vielleicht weigert er sich ja. Das wäre gar nicht schlecht. Nein! Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore Snape wirklich gut unter 'Kontrolle'. Na dann: Auf in den Kampf. Während diese Gedanken noch quer durch ihr Hirn schossen, stand sie auf um ihrem Schicksal entgegenzutreten. Denn schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor und somit mutig.  
  
Snape starrte auf den Namen. Nein! Das kann doch nicht war sein. Wieso die??? Na gut es gibt auch noch dümmere. Wieso überhaupt? Das war schlicht und ergreifend unfair. Er war Lehrer und kein Hampelmann. Obwohl wenn er sich Professor Swank, den Muggelkundelehrer anschaue, der machte sich wohl gern zum Idioten. Wie der schon wieder blöd grinst. Zzh, ich könnte ihn umbringen. Snape lies seinen Blick weiter wandern, anscheinend war Miss Granger auch nicht begeistert. Er schaute noch ein letztes verzweifeltes Mal zu Albus. Dieser zeigte ihm mit einem erbarmungslosen Blick, dass Snape keine Wahl hatte. Er seufzte. Auf in den Kampf! Woher kam ihm dies bloß bekannt vor. Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln erhob er sich und lief hinunter auf den Tisch, wo Hermione noch saß zu. Für was hatte er denn gelernt höflich zu sein.  
  
Hermione hätte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass Snape zu ihrem Tisch kam, aber, dass er dann auch noch höflich fragte, machte sie wirklich fertig. War er krank? Ahh, nein, da ist schon wieder sein spöttisches Grinsen. Gut. Sie beschloss mit zu spielen. Denn der Tanzkurs von den Sommerferien sollte schließlich auch nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Er hielt ihr höflich den Arm hin, sie hakte sich ein und sie liefen zusammen mit den anderen Paaren zur Tanzfläche.  
  
Hermione wunderte sich anfangs über das Verhalten ihres Zaubertränke Lehrers, als sie jedoch sah, dass er immer wieder bettelnde Blicke zum Lehrertisch warf und diese immer von Dumbledore mit einem erbarmungslosen Blick beantwortet wurden, war ihr klar wieso: Er wurde gezwungen. Snape warf einen letzten, diesmal hasserfüllten, Blick hoch und wandte seinen Kopf dann wieder ab.  
  
(Hermione konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen, Snape, der meist- gefürchtete Lehrer an der Schuler bettelt und zieht den Schwanz ein!!!!)  
  
Snape war wütend. Wütend und sauer. Er kam sich ausgenutzt vor. Wieso sollte er jetzt hier eigentlich den Clown spielen? Was für ein Schwachsinn! Am liebsten wäre er weggelaufen, aber Albus hatte die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf ihn.  
  
Hermione schaute sich nach Harry und Ron um, welche genau hinter ihr liefen mit einem dicken fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen, drehte sich Snape zu ihr um und wartete auf den Einsatz der Musik. "Ich hoffe sie können einen Wiener Walzer!" Hermione konnte nur nicken, da sie aufgeregt war. Sie wollte Snape auf keinen Fall auf die Füße treten, aber sie wollte auch nicht die ganze Zeit auf ihre Füße schauen. Also hoffte sie auf Glück und schaute wieder hoch. Snape legte seine Hand so leicht es ging an ihren Rücken, äußerst darauf bedacht nicht zu tief zu rutschen. Nun legte Hermione ihre Hand so leicht es ging auf seinen Oberarm, auch darauf bedacht ihn nicht wirklich anzufassen. Er hielt ihr seine andere Hand hin und sie legte ihre hinein. Die Musik setzte nun vollends ein und sie fingen an zu tanzen. Zur Verwundung von Hermione konnte Snape verhältnismäßig gut tanzen und sie konnte es nicht glauben, aber es machte richtig Spaß. Aber das würde sie natürlich nicht zeigen. Trotzdem fühlte Snape wie sie sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Er hatte auch am Anfang gemerkt wie angespannt sie war, aber er war es auch nicht weniger gewesen. Auch ihm fing es an Spaß zu machen, aber er war genauso darauf bedacht es nicht zu zeigen. Erst jetzt wo sich Hermione auch mehr entspannte nahm sie seinen Geruch war. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich vorgestellt wie Snape riecht, aber trotz allem hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass er SO roch. Er roch ungewöhnlich. Hermione hatte eine empfindliche Nase und es störte sie auch wenn Ron mal wieder roch, als ob er in das Parfum gefallen wäre, denn Ron roch nach einer Marke. Sie würde einen Wedel mit dem Duft nicht von Ron unterscheiden können. Snape dagegen roch angenehm. Irgendwie nicht wirklich nach einem Parfüm. Noch ganz leicht roch man ein Shampoo oder After Shave, aber hauptsächlich roch er nach...Mann! Und das roch gar nicht schlecht. Sie mochte diesen Geruch.  
  
Snape war verwirrt, auf der einen Seite hätte er endlos weiter tanzen können, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre er gerne weggelaufen. Es war angenehm sich einfach von der Musik treiben zu lassen. So angenehm, dass er alles um sie rum vergaß. Erst als die Musik endete wachte er wieder auf, und sah Hermione kurz an bevor er fluchtartig die Halle verließ.  
  
Hermione wachte auch erst aus ihrer Trance auf als die Musik aufhörte. Als sie hoch zu Snape sah, sah sie nicht das übliche Schlechte-Laune-Gesicht, sondern ein glücklich aber auch verwirrtes. Bevor sie auch nur einen Laut von sich geben konnte, war Snape zur Tür hinaus. Das Hermione auch verwirrt war lies sie sich nicht anmerken. Sie lief hinüber zu Ron, Harry & Draco und wurde dort auch gleich begrüßt. "Und hast du es überlebt?" - "Na, wie war es mit einer Fledermaus zu tanzen!" Hermione lächelte nur schwach, bevor sie von Ron wieder auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wurde. Hermione tanzte noch ein paar Mal unter anderem auch mit Neville, Draco und Harry und ging dann etwas zu trinken für sich holen. Als sie aber wieder zurück kam, war Ron nicht da. Harry meinte, dass Seamus Ron irgendetwas sagen wollte und draußen war. Also lief sie raus. Da es schon dunkel war, konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Sie kam an mehreren Pärchen vorbei und in ein paar wenigen Büschen raschelte es auch. Als sie das meiste abgesucht hatte und wieder reingehen wollte, sah sie in einer dunklen Ecke 2 Jungen mit roten Haaren stehen, sie lief näher hin um zu sehen ob es Ron war.  
  
Er war es in einen innigen Kuss mit Seamus vertieft.  
  
Hermione konnte es nicht glauben, aus lauter Schreck lies sie die beiden Gläser fallen. Das brachte das 'Pärchen' auch wieder zur Besinnung. Doch bevor Ron auch nur irgendetwas tun konnte, war Hermione schon weggelaufen. Er musste sie suchen.  
  
Hermione war geschockt. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ron. Ron mit Seamus. Sie schüttelte den Kopf während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur allein. Sie lief zu ihrem Baum am See. Lag Ron so wenig an ihr? Was war es? Was hatte Seamus was sie nicht hatte? (außer dem senkr.... nunja) Wieso? Konnte er besser zuhören? Oder was? Als sie so in ihre Gedanken vertieft war, hörte sie Ron's Stimme, wie er sie rief. Sie beschloss ihn zu überraschen, er sollte wissen, was er verloren hatte. Als sie auch seine Schritte hörte, drehte sie sich um und küsste die Person.  
  
Normalerweise waren Ron's Küsse nach Hermione's Geschmack ein bisschen zu feucht und er probierte immer seine Zunge so tief wie möglich in ihren Mund zu stecken und so schnell wie es geht in allen Mundgegenden gewesen zu sein. Was nicht wirklich angenehm war. Es war auch nie ein wirklich angenehmer Geschmack dabei gewesen. Jedes Mal fühlte sie sich danach als ob ihr ein Hund über das ganze Gesicht geschleckt hätte. Doch nicht so dieses Mal.  
  
Anscheinend war er auf diesen 'Angriff' nicht gefasst gewesen. Als sich die Lippen trafen war sein Mund leicht offen, so als ob er irgendetwas hatte sagen wollen. Doch für Hermione konnte das nur ein Vorteil sein, so konnte sie gleich ihre Zunge kurz in seinen Mund gleiten lassen um danach diesen für kurze Zeit wieder zu verlassen. Dieser Kuss war kein Vergleich zu ihren vorigen. Schon als sich die Lippen trafen war es als ob ein Feuerwerk in ihr losgehen würde und sie konnte ein ganz kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, denn dieses Gefühl im Magen hatte sie nicht erwartet. Er schmeckte jetzt auch irgendwie besser. Sie konnte diesen Geschmack nicht wirklich definieren. Sie wusste nur, dass er richtig gut schmeckte. Am Anfang war er irgendwie schüchtern. Doch als Hermione ihre Zunge ein 2. Mal in seinen Mund gleiten lassen, fing auch er an seine Zunge zu benutzen und es entbrannte wie ein kleiner Kampf zwischen den beiden Zungen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn nah an sich und auch er legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken. Sie stupste seine Zunge noch einmal kurz an und zog sie dann zurück. Der gewünschte Effekt kam auch gleich. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich zärtlich in ihren Mund und erforschte dort liebevoll die Gegend. Hermione konnte es nicht glauben, vor 5 Minuten hätte sie Ron beim Küssen noch eine 5 oder 6 gegeben, doch jetzt. Sie konnte sich kaum noch richtig auf den Beinen gehalten und als er dies merkte, zog er sie noch enger an sie und hielt sie fest während sie sich immer weiter küssten. Als beide völlig außer Atem waren, brachen sie gleichzeitig den Kuss ab.  
  
Snape war total verwirrt, wie konnte ihn ein Tanz mit einer Schülerin für ein paar Minuten so glücklich machen. Er versuchte nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Das war seit Jahren schon seine beste Taktik. Keine Gefühle zeigen. Möglichst auch nicht haben. Er wurde oft genug schon enttäuscht oder verletzt. Das sollte ihm nie wieder passieren. Er beschloss die ganzen Schüler wieder aus den Büschen aufzuschrecken und sie rein zu jagen. Dies war eine gute Ablenkung. Irgendwie aber auch nicht. Die Meisten waren Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors. Gerade die beiden Häuser. Zzh! Alle konnten glücklich sein nur er nicht. Nein! Er doch nicht. Nicht dieses gefühlslose Monster. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass alle Schüler ihn hassten. Aber das war er ja gewohnt.  
  
Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um schon ansetzend zu seiner gewohnten Strafpredigt. Als er plötzlich von diesem Angreifer geküsst wurde. Lippen pressten sich auf seine und eine Zunge glitt in seinen Mund hinein. Er war viel zu überrascht, als dass er sich irgendwie hätte wehren können. Obwohl er das kein bisschen erwartet hatte, kam es ihm vor, als ob ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Inneren losgehen würde. Der Person entrann ein kleines Stöhnen und sein Verstand, der sowieso schon benebelt war, setzte vollends aus. Die Zunge zog sich relativ schnell wieder aus ihm zurück, doch jetzt wollte er nicht aufhören. Die Zunge reizte ihn immer mehr und es wahr als ob ein kleiner Kampf entstanden war. Nun schlungen sich ihre Arme ihn und auch er nahm den Körper in seine Arme. Die Zunge stupste ihn noch einmal an und zog sich dann ganz zurück, total in fahrt, lies er nun seine in den ihm unbekannten Mund wandern und erforschte dort vorsichtig alles. Nun kam die Zunge auch wieder zurück und er hätte endlos weitermachen können, wenn ihm nicht langsam die Luft ausgehen würde. Gleichzeitig mit der anderen Person brach er den Kuss ab und hatte nun erstmals Zeit ihr Gesicht zu sehen. 


	4. Wrong way

Kapitel 5  
  
Hermione sah hoch und schrie erschrocken auf. Snape. 'Ich habe Snape geküsst!!!' Nur dieser Gedanke war da nichts anderes. Sie konnte weder richtig denken noch sonst etwas tun. So kam es, dass Snape, nach dem auch er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, sagte: "Miss Granger könnten sie mich bitte loslassen. Normalerweise bin ich solche Attacken nicht von Schülern gewohnt." Als Hermione ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatte, lies sie sofort los, merkte aber auch was er gerade gesagt hatte. "A-aber sie haben a-auch.."- "Ich weiß, was ich getan habe." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich blitzschnell um und lief weg.  
  
Was hatte er getan? Wenn das jemand erfahren würde, wäre er dran. Scheiße! Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es niemandem erzählen würde. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. Was war nur in ihn gefahren. Er hätte niemals zurück küssen dürfen. Aber es hatte sich einfach gut angefühlt. Obwohl gut noch untertrieben war. Der Kuss war...WOW! Snape lief so schnell er konnte in seinen Kerker hinunter. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er eine Schülerin küsst? Und dann auch noch sie?  
  
Flashback:  
  
Snape lief in den Verwandlungsunterricht, als er plötzlich in eine Mädchen rannte. Er hätte schwören können, dass da vor ein paar Sekunden noch niemand gewesen war. Er entschuldigte sich schnell, bevor er weiter lief. Er musste unbedingt noch mit James und Sirius reden. Wenn er ihnen erzählen würde, was er gerade heraus gefunden hatte... dass würde ein Spaß werden. Kurz vor dem Zimmer holte er sie ein, tief in ein Gespräch über Quidditch versunken. "Hey James, Sirius!" Sie drehten sich zu ihm um, und er zog sie in eine Nische. "Sev, was ist denn los?" "Schaut mal was ich in der Bibliothek gefunden habe, damit könnten wir es schaffen Animagi zu werden!" "Was?!! Echt! Zeig mal her!" Severus zeigte das Buch, dass er gerade in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. "Cool! Aber wart' mal, dafür muss man einen Trank brauen, der sieht schwierig aus." James und Sirius schauten ihn zweifelnd an. "Ach was, ich habe ihn mir schon angeschaut, der ist gar nicht so schwierig. Das Problem ist eher die ganzen Zutaten zu bekommen. Teilweise sind sie im Schülerschrank vorhanden. Aber bei 2, 3 anderen könnte es schwierig werden....ausser, wartet mal, ach die kann man auch durch was anderes ersetzten, wenn.." Severus nahm das Buch wieder und fing an sich Notizen zu machen. James und Sirius schauten sich einen Augenblick verwirrt an, beugten sich dann aber wieder über Sev's Notizen. Sie verstanden nur Bahnhof. "Sev, was machst du da???" "Schaut mal, wenn man die beiden durch unsere Kräuter ersetzt, dann kommt die gleiche Wirkung raus." Sev schaute die beiden an. "Bist du dir da auch sicher?" Sirius war irgendwie nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Mann, wer von uns beiden hat den die 1 mit Belobigung in Zaubertränke." Sev grinste die beiden an. "Wenn ihr es nicht glaubt dann könnt ihr ja Prof. Drusilius fragen! Ich denke der wird ganz begeistert davon sein, wenn ihr ihn fragt, ob ihr so Animagi werden könnt." "Potter! Black! Snape! Was machen sie noch hier? Der Unterricht hat längst begonnen! Rein in den Klassenraum!" Die 3 schauten die junge Prof McGonagoll schuldbewusst an und liefen schnell ins Klassenzimmer auf ihre Plätze.  
  
"Nun, hiermit möchte ihnen eure neue Mitschülerin vorstellen. Canny Quaint" Sirius stupste Severus an "Hey, schau mal, unsere neue Mitschülerin!" Snape schaute gelangweilt nach vorne und entdeckte das Mädchen, welches er vor der Stunde auf dem Gang umgerannt hatte. "Hast du dein neues Opfer wieder gefunden?" Er stichelte Sirius immer wieder gern. Da dieser jede 2 Wochen in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt war. Sirius zwinkerte Canny schalkhaft zu. Doch diese schaute weiter in die Runde, als ob sie es nicht gesehen hätte. "Na du Herzensbrecher!" frotzelte James leise. "Ach was, das wird was, dass sehe ich jetzt schon." Sirius nickte selbstischer. "Aha!" Sev nickte betont. "Klar!" "Was??? Bis jetzt hat es immer geklappt!" Das stimmte nun wirklich. Bis jetzt hatte Sirius jedes Mädchen bekommen, das er wollte. Gerade wollte Sev wieder zu einem Kommentar ansetzten, als die kleine Gruppe einen strengen Blick von Prof. McGonagoll.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Damit hatte alles angefangen, Snape seufzte und schenkte sich Wein in sein Glas. Noch immer in Gedanken starrte er in das Kaminfeuer. Wieso musste das alles damals passieren?  
  
Flashback  
  
Nach der Stunde liefen alle zum Essen. Sirius hatte sich von der Gruppe abgeseilt und näherte sich der Neuen. "Und, wie ist der erste Eindruck von Hogwarts? Soll ich dich mal rum führen und dir alles zeigen?" Canny drehte sich zu ihm um. "Nein, danke. Ich glaube ich komme hier allein ganz gut zu recht." Mit diesen Worten lief sie schnell fort. Sev und James konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Ach komm! Die musst du doch nicht unbedingt haben." Remus klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter. Doch Sirius schaute die 3 ernst an. "Doch! Die bekomme ich auf jeden Fall! Wettet doch!" Mit den Worten drehte sich Sirius zornig um und lief weg. "Was ist denn mit dem los? Wieso regt der sich darüber bloß so auf." Sev und James schauten Sirius verwundert nach. "Das war sein erster Korb bis jetzt. Den nimmt niemand so leicht. Kommt lasst uns essen gehen. Er wird sich schon beruhigen." Mit diesen Worten schob Remus die beiden anderen in die große Halle.  
  
Sirius erschien nicht zum Mittagessen und kam erst wieder zum Abendessen. "Und wieder alles ok?" Remus schaute auf. "Yep, und ich habe jetzt auch raus gefunden was sie so macht." Sirius schaute James und Remus triumphierend an. "Da sind wir aber mal gespannt. Warten wir aber noch bis nach dem Abendessen. Dann kann sich Sev das alles mitanhören." Sirius nickte, sie aßen schnell auf und auf dem Weg hinaus warfen sie Severus noch ein Blick zu, dass er auch kommen sollte. Keine 2 Minuten später kam auch Severus aus der Halle. Nach einer kleinen Einleitung für Sev fing Severus an aufzuzählen: "Also ich weiß bis jetzt, dass sie in Ravenclaw ist, fast den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbringt und mit Lily befreundet ist." - "Das ist aber viel, für einen ganzen Tag." Sev schaute ihn spöttisch an. Sirius drehte sich wütend zu ihm um. "Ach ja! Mach du es doch besser! Ausserdem war es nur ein halber Tag." "Hey Sirius, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, was möchtest du mit einem Mädchen, dass den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek herum hängt. Ich meine, du spielst Quidditch, rennst dauernd rum und spielst Streiche und wenn du nur 2 Minuten in der Bibliothek bist bekommst du schon das Kotzen." Mischte sich Remus ein. "Na und! Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich sie bekomme und das werde ich auch und daran wird mich auch keiner hindern." Nun schauten ihn alle 3 mehr als nur kritisch an. "Ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal" rief Sirius und lief weg. "Was hat der denn in der letzten Zeit, der versteht ja überhaupt kein Spaß mehr!" James schaute ihm fast traurig hinter her. "Ach was, das ist die Pubertät!" Meinte Sev selbstsicher. James und Remus drehten mit verwundertem Ausdruck ihre Köpfe zu ihm, um zu sehen wie er überzeugt nickte. Dann fingen alle 3 an zu lachen.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Snape schaute noch einen kurzen Moment in das Feuer bevor er wütend sein Glas gegen die Wand warf und in sein Schlafzimmer verschwand.  
  
Währenddessen blieb Hermione noch fast 3 Minuten an dem Ort stehen, wo Snape sie zurück gelassen hatte. Wenn ihr jemand noch vor 5 Minuten gesagt hätte, dass sie Snape küssen würde und dabei weiche Knie bekommen würde, dann hätte sie...nunja...gekotzt!!! Aber jetzt! Der Kuss war alles andere als das was sie erwartet hätte. "Herm! Herm!" Hermione wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, von Ron. "Herm! Es tut mir echt leid! Ich meine wirklich! Ich wollte das gar nicht!" Ron sah sie bettelnd an. "Ach, Ron. Weißt du was? Du kannst mich grad mal." Mit den Worten drehte sich Hermione um und lief in Richtung Schloss. "Herm! Bitte! Gib mir noch eine Chance!" - "Nein, Ron. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf so eine Klein-Kinder-Beziehung.... Es ist aus." Damit lies sie Ron endgültig stehen und lief hoch in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich auf das Bett warf und weinend einschlief.  
  
Hermione schlief nicht gut. Sie wachte immer wieder auf und träumte andauernd irgendwelchen Mist von Ron und Seamus oder Snape. Ab 6.00 Uhr konnte sie überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen, sondern rollte sich nur von der einen Seite des Bettes zur anderen. Als sie merkte, dass das überhaupt keinen Sinn hatte (wie mein Geschreibsel grad), stand sie auf und ging hinaus um eine Runde zu joggen. Als sie aus dem Schlossportal trat sah sie gerade noch eine dunkle Gestalt im Wald verschwinden. Doch Hermione kümmerte sich nicht darum sondern joggte ihre übliche Runde. Normalerweise genoss sie das Joggen und dachte an gar nichts, doch diesmal waren ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit beim gestrigen Abend. Was sollte sie nur tun wenn sie Snape über den Weg lief? Er musste sie für verrückt halten? Und wie sollte sie Ron begegnen?. Sie lief hinüber zum See und legte sich dort ins Gras nahe des Wassers. Ihre Gedanken entfernten sich immer weiter, bis sie wegnickte.  
  
Snape schlief genauso schlecht, mit der Ausnahme, dass er nicht von Seamus und Ron träumte, sondern von den Marauders. Immer wieder wachte er durch alte Erinnerungen auf. Die Sonne war nicht mal richtig aufgegangen, als er nicht mehr schlafen konnte und sich nur hin und her warf. Er stand auf und zog sich schnell an. Er hoffte noch einmal raus zu können bevor die ganzen Schüler wach wurden. Snape lief hinaus über das Gras in den Wald. Er hatte immer eine bestimmte Lichtung, wo er gerne mal saß. Dort lehnte er sich an einen Baumstamm und dämmerte vor sich hin. Doch seine Gedanken blieben immer wieder am gestrigen Abend hängen. Wie war das passiert? Wie sollte er Hermione Granger je wieder begegnen? Würde sie es jemandem erzählen? Und wenn ja würde er gefeuert werden? Schließlich stand er auf und lief noch kurz unschlüssig im Wald herum bis sich sein Magen bemerkbar machte und er sich somit auf den Rückweg machte. Als er aus dem Wald heraus trat, traf in der Strahl der Herbstsonne. Im Wald hatte er nicht bemerk wie die Zeit vergangen war, doch jetzt hatte er so eine Ahnung, dass er sich beeilen musste um das Frühstück nicht zu verpassen. Er lief über die Wiese und lies seinen Blick über das Gelände gleiten. Lag da nicht jemand am See? Er lief näher hin und entdeckt ein Mädchen, dass dort eingeschlafen sein musste. Wie lang es dort wohl schon liegt? Er trat noch näher heran und erkannte Hermione Granger. Scheiße! Wieso sie??? Sollte er sie wecken? Wer weiß wie lange sie dort schon liegt?. Er kniete sich neben das Mädchen und schüttelte leicht an dessen Schulter. Hermione drehte verschlafen ihren Kopf zu ihm und blinzelte ihn an. Snape musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. "Miss Granger, sind sie wach?" Als Hermione erkannte, wer dort neben ihr saß, schreckte sie hoch und haute ihren Kopf gegen Snape's, der sich leicht über sie gebeugt hatte. "Verdammt!...Was sollte das?" Er lies ihren Arm los und fasste sich an den Kopf. Auch Hermione fasste sich an ihren schmerzenden Kopf. "Super! Begrüßen sie ihre Freunde, wenn sie sie wecken wollen auch so?" Snape schaute sie ärgerlich an. Hermione hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst. "Nein. Die erschrecken mich ja nicht so....Ausserdem wer sagt den, dass ich aufgeweckt werden wollte" Sie schaute ihn zornig an. "Ach! Ich habe sie erschreckt??! Das tut mir aber leid! Nächstes Mal erinnere ich mich lieber daran, dass sie lieber das Frühstück vollkommen verschlafen, dazu auch ihre Pflicht als Schulsprecherin und von der halben Schule so vorgefunden werden wollen!" Jetzt stark verärgert stand Snape immer noch kopfreibend auf. "Also gute Nacht, Miss Granger! Ich hoffe sie schlafen noch angenehm!" Mit den Worten drehte er sich um und lief in Richtung Schloss. Doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er Schritte hinter bzw. neben sich. Er schaute erst auf, als er ein leise gemurmeltes Entschuldigung hörte. Doch jetzt wollte er sie demütigen. "Wie bitte? Ich habe sie nicht verstanden!" Er schaute sie hinterhältig an. Doch ihre Augen hatten sich zornig verkleinert. "Sie wissen genau, was ich gesagt habe, ein 2. Mal werden sie es nicht hören." "Sagen sie mal, was fällt ihnen ein so mit einem Lehrer zu reden. Sie können froh sein, dass ich ihnen bis jetzt noch keine Punkte für ihr idiotisches Verhalten abgezogen habe." Hermione schnappte nach Luft. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie nur noch mehr provozieren wollte. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht ihren Mund halten. "Wer verhält sich hier den idiotisch? Sicher nicht nur ich!.." " Sagen sie das noch mal!" Er schaute sie zornig aber dennoch herausfordernd an. 'Der Typ macht mich krank! Aber er wollte das ja so!' "Ich sagte, dass sie sich genauso idiotisch wie ich benehmen. Und das ihr Verhalten total kindisch ist. Sobald irgendjemand auch nur Kritik andeutet, bestrafen sie diese. Was, Professor, vertragen sie etwa keine Kritik oder sagen die anderen nur das, was sie schon längst wissen, aber sich nicht eingestehen können. Sie sind ei.." Snape hatte sie herumgerissen. "Miss Granger, was fällt ihnen ein? Sie haben keine Ahnung. Nicht einmal den Hauch davon und fangen an etwas zu beurteilen, von dem sie überhaupt keine Ahnung haben." Hermione wusste genau, dass sie zuviel gesagt hatte, und wurde bei jedem Wort kleiner. "Miss Granger, ich verliere keinen Wort von ihrem Ausrutscher heute, wenn sie den gestrigen Abend vergessen." Snape war ihr unbewusst immer näher gekommen, doch als er es jetzt merkte trat er sofort einen Schritt zurück und lies sie los. Hermione konnte nur noch nicken. Snape nickte auch kurz und lief dann mit wehender Robe ins Schloss. 'Scheiße! Was ist mit mir los? Erst küsse ich einen Lehrer, dazu auch noch diesen Schleimbeutel und jetzt, jetzt habe ich ihn auch noch auf das Hochgradigste beleidigt!' Sie musste sich entschuldigen. Egal wie. Aber nicht jetzt.  
  
Sie lief schnell hoch in ihr Zimmer und machte sich fertig für das Frühstück.. Als sie in die große Halle kam, war Snape schon da und sah sie mit seinem eisigsten Blick an. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und lief schnell zum Gryffindortisch. Dort wurde sie auch schon von Harry erwartet, der sofort begann: "Herm, was ist los! Ron kam gestern total fertig zu uns und meinte du hättest Schluss gemacht. Danach stand er noch 2 Minuten verstört bei uns rum, ohne auf unsere Fragen zu Antworten und lief dann hoch in den Schlafsaal. Und heute lässt er sich auch nicht blicken. Was ist los??? Das stimmt doch nicht, oder?" Hermione, die sich während Harry's Vortrag ein Brötchen geschmiert, nahm es in die Hand sagte kurz. "Doch!" Und biss dann herzhaft hinein. "Was???" Harry schaute sie nun total verwirrt an. "Also. Nochmal. Ich............habe.........mit......Ron...... Schluss.....gemacht. Hast du es jetzt verstanden?" "Aber, wieso? Ich meine ihr habt euch doch die ganze Zeit gut verstanden." "Da, frag am besten Seamus, ich denke, der weiß mehr darüber." Mit diesen Worten nickte sie zu Seamus hinüber, der schon die ganze Zeit rüber gelinst hatte und jetzt rot anlief. Harry schaute Hermione noch kurz an und wandte sich zu Seamus um, der sich jetzt unter Harry's fragendem Blick wand. "Na ja. Also....ich.....äh....Ron....also...wir ..haben uns geküsst.." Wenn Seamus Haut vorhin rot war, dann musste sie mittlerweile ultraviolett sein, so unangenehm war ihm das. Hermione schaute zufrieden zu, dass geschieht ihm gerade recht. Aber langsam machte sie sich echt Sorgen, waren hier wirklich alle schwul!!! Nun es gab zwar ein paar Ausnahmen, aber selbst Neville hatte eine Freundin und ihre beste Freundin Ginny ging auch mit einem aus Ravenclaw aus. Wieso hatte nur sie mit Jungs bzw. Männern Probleme! Erst Viktor jetzt Ron! Dann küsst sie auch noch Snape. Also langsam überlegte sie sich wirklich ob bei ihr irgendetwas nicht normal war. Doch lange konnte sie nicht nachdenken, da schon die ganzen Vertrauensschüler zu ihr kamen und ihre Probleme abluden. 


	5. Timing ist alles

Kapitel 6  
  
Nachdem alle Vertrauensschüler ihre Probleme bei Hermione abgeladen hatte, und sie sich eine Liste der größten gemacht hatte, ging sie hoch in ihr Zimmer um sich Lösungen zu überlegen. Obwohl sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, kam sie nicht wirklich voran. Immer wieder und immer öfters überlegte sie, was Ron und Harry machten.. Ihr kam immer wieder das Bild von Seamus und Ron. Sie hatte das Gefühl wertlos zu sein, obwohl sie nichts mehr für Ron empfand, fühlte sie sich betrogen. Schließlich waren sie zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch zusammen gewesen. Aber sie war auch nicht viel besser. Bitter dachte sie daran wie sie Snape geküsst hatte und der vollsten Überzeugung war, dass es Ron war. Wie kann so ein Ekel aber auch so gut küssen??? Und wie sollte sie die nächste VgddK- Stunde überleben? Nachdem was passiert war würde Snape sie wahrscheinlich vor der ganzen Klasse blamieren. Aber hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde die Sache vergessen? Nein!!! Er hatte gesagt er würde ihren Ausbruch nicht erwähnen, hassen konnte er sie trotzdem. Scheiße! Sie sollte sich lieber auf den Unterricht vorbereiten. Aber wie? Dazu schwirrten viel zu viel Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herum.  
  
Also erst mal müsste sie zu Dumbledore müssen, wegen den Klagen. Dann, dann könnte sie sich noch einmal in ihre Bücher vertiefen und wenn sie danach noch genügend Zeit hatte, könnte sie vielleicht noch etwas mit Ginny machen. Sie nahm ihre Notizen und ging sie noch einmal durch, bevor sie hinüber zu Dumbledore lief.  
  
Währenddessen gingen Harry und Draco in den Gryffindor Jungen-Schlafsaal um mit Ron über die Sache zu reden. Schließlich interessierte es sie schon wie es weiterging. Ron lag immer noch in seinem Bett. Doch die beiden Jungs hatten keine Lust mehr zu warten und zogen ihm kurzer Hand die Decke weg.. Es dauerte nicht lange und Ron fing an sie übelst zu beschimpfen. Also war er wach! Während Ron sich von seinem Schock erholte, erzählten die beiden anderen Jungs, was sie bis jetzt wussten und machten es somit Ron um einiges einfacher.  
  
Ron erzählte ihnen den Rest mit Hermione's Abgang und Aussage. Er schien auf Hermione wegen der Aussage auch ziemlich beleidigt zu sein und da sie auch keine Anstalten mehr gemacht hatte sich zu entschuldigen, war es für Ron klar: Es! Ist! Aus! (Tja er ist kein Freund vieler Worte). Harry und Draco waren auch der Überzeugung, dass da gar nichts mehr helfen würde, zu mindest jetzt. Sie hielten die Beziehung sowieso schon seit längerem nicht mehr für 'perfekt'.  
  
Hermione war währenddessen schon bei Dumbledore um die Probleme der Schüler zu besprechen. Es gab, wie immer, ein paar Klagen wegen Prof. Snape, aber mehr als 3x so viele über Prof. Wanz und der supertolle Muggelkundelehrer war nicht mehr der Renner(hahaha 'über den Boden roll' Insiderwitz). Er war einer der Sorte von Lehrern, die Mädchen nie ins Gesicht schauten, sondern immer ein bisschen tiefer. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore sich alle Probleme angehört hatte, stand er auf und ging ans Fenster. Hermione war es gewohnt, da er dies jedes Mal tat. Sie lies ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb mit ihrem Blick am Tisch hängen, da lag etwas was ihrem alten Time-Turner verdammt ähnlich sah. Dumbledore drehte sich um: "Was schlagen sie vor? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich kann den Muggelkundelehrer nicht vor Schuljahresende Entlassen, außer er verstößt wirklich gegen Paragraphen (hahahaha)." Hermione nickte verständnisvoll. "Kann man nichts machen. Aber ich hätte noch eine Frage." Sie zögerte und ihr Blick fiel auf den Time- Turner. "Ah, ich sehe." Dumbledore nahm den Time- Turner hoch und erklärte ihr die Funktion. Ihrer war wesentlich einfacher gewesen. Sie konnte mit ihrem nur ein paar Stunden zurück reisen und nie in die Gegenwart. Mit diesemkonnte man theoretisch Jahrzehnte zurück. Aber da diese Art von Time- Turner äußerst selten war (es gab höchstens 5 weltweit, und auch ziemlich kompliziert und hochsensibel) wenn man soweit zurück reisen wollte, hatte es noch nie jemand probiert. Dumbledore meinte, dass er in höchstens eine Woche zurück ging. Ausserdem konnte man mit diesem auch wieder zurück in die Gegenwart reisen. "Nun, dann wünsche ich ihn noch einen angenehmen Sonntag, aber warten sie noch ich muss auch hinaus." Er ließ den Time- Turner in seine Tasche gleiten und lief mit ihr raus auf den Gang. Er verabschiedete sich und liefen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Hermione dachte noch einmal über das Gespräch nach, und ihr viel, dass sie die AG von Snape total vergessen hatte. Sie drehte sich um und rannte zurück. Aber schon kurz darauf stoppte sie, auf dem Boden lag Dumbledore's Time- Turner. Sie hob ihn hoch und sah sich um. Dumbledore war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Während sie noch überlegte, was sie tun sollte, fiel ihr eine andere Idee zur Benutzung ein. Sie lief in Richtung Gryffindorturm und drehte an den verschieden Rädchen bis sie sich sicher war, dass es stimmen musste. Doch bevor sie auf den Auslöser drücken konnte, rutschte sie aus. 'Peeves!' Der Poltergeist hatte vor die Treppe irgendein Schleim gemacht und Hermione fiel dadurch die ganze Treppe hinunter. Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz und nur Sekunden später stand sie im Gang, wie sie vor dem Fall stand. 'Wo war sie? Bzw.: In welcher Zeit war sie?' Sie schaute auf den Time- Turner. Doch bevor sie ihn überprüfen konnte, wurde sie von einem ungefähr 16 oder 17 Jahre altem Jungen. Er entschuldigte sich und rannte weiter. Irgendwoher kannte sie die Stimme? Bloß wo? Na, so falsch konnte sie dann auch nicht sein. Oder doch? Sie schaute auf den Time- Turner. Er zeigt nichts an. Ok... Sie drehte an einem Rädchen. Nichts. Noch Mal. Wieder nichts. Scheiße!!! Also Hermione denk klar! Sie war gefallen. Wegen Schleim. Sie schaute sich um. Kein Schleim! Das war schon mal ganz toll. Ah, da kam jemand aus Dumbledore's Büro. Mmh, wer war das. Er hatte irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Dumbledore. Aber er sah anders aus. Jünger. Viel jünger. Nein, bitte nicht, bitte! Was sollte sie jetzt tun. Sie konnte ja schlecht zu dem jungen Dumbledore gehen und sagen: Entschuldigen sie. Ich habe ihren Time- Turner so zu sagen ausgeliehen. Ich komme aus einer anderen Zeit. Wären sie so freundlich und würden mir den Weg zurück zeigen??? Hermione schnaubte. Gut. So nicht. Aber vielleicht anders. Schließlich ist er der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit. Mmh, ob er es jetzt auch schon ist? Ein Versuch war es wert. Sie hatte sowieso keine Wahl. Der Time- Turner hatte den Geist aufgegeben. Sie lief zu Dumbledore und probierte ihm das Problem möglichst einfach zu schildern. Er schaute sie zwar misstrauisch an, war aber bereit ihr zu helfen. "In welcher Zeit währen sie normalerweise?" Hermione nannte ihm das Datum und er zog die Luft laut ein. "Gut dann sind sie jetzt ungefähr bei den Eltern. Denn das Datum liegt mehr als 20 Jahre vor uns. Aber jetzt überlegen wir erst mal. Ich werde Fachmänner den Time- Turner anschauen lassen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück können. In der zwischen zeit machen sie einfach als normale Schülerin bei uns den Unterricht mit. Mmh, warten sie!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Dumbledore sie stehen. Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Sie würde die Rumtreiber sehen, James, Sirius, Peter und Sneaker!!! Aber wie sollte sie reagieren. Sie rechnete schnell durch, wenn sich nicht viel ändern würde, wäre sie ein paar Klassenstufen über ihnen und so würde sie auch Lily treffen. Höchstwahrscheinlich auch Snape. Wieso musste der auch überall sein!!! Konnte der nicht einmal verschwinden? Ach nein, das musste ja ich sein. Und noch schlimmer: jetzt könnten Lily und James schon zusammen sein. Sie würde Harry's Eltern kennen lernen, und durfte ihnen nichts sagen, nichts! Keinen Rat geben! Sie müsste einfach zuschauen, wie die beiden später mal....sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Da kam auch Dumbledore wieder. Mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Mit den Worten: "Ich denke du kennst ihn auch. Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen uns beeilen." Er reichte ihr den Hut und fragte sie ob sie ihre Noten wüsste, denn egal wie es in der Zukunft war, hier waren die Schüler nicht in Klassen sondern nach Noten zusammen gesteckt. Sie wäre nicht Hermione gewesen, wenn sie nicht einen Zettel mit ihren Noten dabei gehabt hätte. Sie zog den Hut auf. " Hey, es war doch erst vor 2 Wochen Einteilung. Hey du bist doch viel zu alt. Mmh, egal. Mmh, irgendwie verängstigt und unsicher, aber klug. Also Ravenclaw. Kann ich jetzt die Schulhymne wieder komponieren??? Danke" Sie zog den Hut ab und Dumbledore reichte ihr ihren neuen Stundenplan und schaute sie kritisch an. "Ich habe sie ein paar Klassen tiefer eingestuft, damit sie auf keinen Fall Probleme haben und wir müssen auch einiges an ihrem Aussehen verändern sonst fallen sie auf. Ausserdem müssen sie jünger wirken." Er murmelte ein Worte und sie hatte die Farben von Ravenclaw und hatte ein anderes Aussehen. "Es wäre zu unsicher, wenn sie ihren Namen behalten würden, puh, also was modernes, etwas was gerade 'in' ist.......Canny Quaint." (ich werde sie ab jetzt nur noch so nennen) Canny schaute ihn an. Was war das für ein Name? Modern? Den Nachnamen konnte man doch nicht mal aussprechen. Sie müsste ihn sich aufschreiben. "So jetzt brauchen sie nur noch Tasche." Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab. Eine Tasche. "Bücher." Wieder ein Wink. Neben der Tasche lagen Bücher. "Und einen Lebenslauf." Der dritte Wink. Canny konnte nur stottern. "D-da-danke!" Ihr ging das alles ein bisschen zu schnell. "Ach das wird schon." Dumbledore, der gesehen hatte, dass sie ganz schön fertig war, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Mmmh, du hättest jetzt Verwandlung hoffentlich erwischen wir sie noch." Canny packte schnell ein und warf einen Blick auf ihren Lebenslauf. Sie kam aus Beauxbatons. Sie lief schnell Dumbledore hinter her, der schon einmal vorausgeeilt war. Kurze Zeit später waren sie in der Nähe des Verwandlungszimmers, wo sie auch in Wirklichkeit Unterricht hatte. Dumbledore hielt an: "Minerva! Warte mal!" Canny riss den Kopf hoch Minerva. Minerva McGonagoll, dass konnte doch nicht sein. Oder etwa doch!.. Während Dumbledore mit Minerva McGonagoll sprach, flitzten Hermione Gedanke durch den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war und was passieren wird. Dumbledore nahm Hermione noch einmal kurz bei Seite. "Also ich habe ihr erzählt, dass du von Beauxbatons nach gereist bist. Erzähle nie jemandem von unserem Gespräch und erzähle niemandem, absolut niemandem was ihn in der Zukunft erwartet. Na dann. Auf in den Kampf." Mit diesen Worten klopfte Dumbledore ihr noch einmal auf die Schulter und lief dann weg. Prof. McGonagoll nickte ihr zu und lief dann mit ihr den restlichen Weg zum Verwandlungszimmer. "Potter! Black! Snape! Was machen sie noch hier? Der Unterricht hat längst begonnen! Rein in den Klassenraum!" Prof Mc Gonagoll war noch einmal stehen geblieben und blickte 3 Jungen an, die in einer Nische standen vorwurfsvoll. Diese schauten sie mit schuldbewussten Gesichtern an. Canny musste sich stark zusammen reißen. Als sie den ersten Namen hörte, schaltete sie ab, die anderen Namen hörte sie nicht. James sah seinem Sohn so verdammt ähnlich, ihm ersten Moment hätte sie die beiden nicht unterscheiden können. Doch dann sah sie die Augen. James hatte braune abenteuerlustig funkelnde Augen. Harry hatte grüne abenteuerlich funkelnde Augen, aber seine hatten immer einen zweiten melancholischen welchen James nicht besaß. McGonagoll schob sie in das Klassenzimmer und stellte sie vor. Canny schaute zu James neben ihm saß ein braunhaariger blasser schmächtiger Junge. Remus Lupin! Auf der anderen Seite saß ein junger gutaussehender, noch nicht von Azkaban gezeichneter, Sirius Black! Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz auf im Ruhen. Er schaute sie an und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. Sie drehte denn Kopf weg. Ihr war es peinlich. Sie kannte ihn als Erwachsenen. Er war verheiratet. Und jetzt zwinkerte er ihr zu. War jung. Verwirrend!!!  
  
McGonagoll hatte ihr mittlerweile einen Platz neben einem Mädchen mit roten Haaren zugeteilt. Sie setzte sich und holte ihre Bücher heraus. Nach dem Unterricht sprach das rothaarige Mädchen Canny an.: "Hi! Ich bin Lily Evans. Wenn du willst kann ich dir die Schule zeigen, damit du dich besser zu recht findest?" Canny konnte nur nicken. Harrry's Mutter. Sie sah nett aus und sie war auch Ravenclaw. "Danke!" "Du kommst doch aus Beauxbatons, wie war es dort?" -"Äh, ganz schön." Canny hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte, sie kannte Beauxbatons schließlich gar nicht. 'Tja, dann lass ich mir halt etwas einfallen.' Sie liefen zusammen raus. "Oh, ich glaube, ich lass dich kurz mal allein." Mit diesen Worten lief Lily schnell weiter. Von der Seite war Sirius gekommen. "Und, wie ist der erste Eindruck von Hogwarts? Soll ich dich mal rum führen und dir alles zeigen?" - "Mmh, nee' danke." Sie lief schnell weiter und schloss wieder zu Lily auf, die weiter vorne gewartet hatte. "Ahh, hast du Bekanntschaft mit unserem Herzensbrecher Sirius gemacht?" - "Äh, ja." - "Eigentlich müsstest du dich glücklich schätzen. Fast jedes Mädchen wäre vor Glück in Ohnmacht gefallen." Canny drehte sich zu Sirius um. Er war der Herzensbrecher. Sie hatte immer gedacht James. Na, er sah schon gut aus. "Er ist es einfach schlecht hin. Gut aussehend, gut in der Schule, Gryffindor und Treiber. Außerdem ist er lustig, selbstbewusst und frech. Und das Beste." Jetzt grinste Lily über das ganze Gesicht. "Er hat jede Woche eine neue Freundin. Das heißt du hast noch gute Chancen." Nun musste auch Canny lachen. "Wen könnte ich dir noch vorstellen? Ah, also der mit den braunen Haaren, das ist Remus. Er ist so eher der Frauenversteher und beste Freund von allen Mädchen. Außerdem Vertrauensschüler. Aber er ist auch ziemlich kränklich er ist alle 3 Wochen oder so krank. Gut, der daneben, das ist James. Er ist Sucher und ein Misch-Masch aus Remus und Sirius, obwohl er mehr Sirius ähnelt. Und ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Er ist nämlich vergeben." Lily grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht, Canny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Lass mich raten. Bist du die 'Auserwählte'." Nun lachte Lily und schlug ihr gespielt empört auf die Schulter. "Hey, ein bisschen mehr Respekt kann ich doch erwarten....Ach ja, der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren ist, wie du siehst Slytherin. Aber irgendwie muss der Hut bei dem einen Fehler gemacht haben. Denn er hängt dauernd mit James und den Anderen rum. Er heißt Severus. Aber jeder nennt ihn Sev." Canny blickte geschockt drein. Sneaker - Snape. Lily, die Canny's Reaktion gesehen hatte, meinte:"Irgendwie schon ein komischer Name aber.." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Canny erwachte wieder und sie liefen tratschend weiter zum Essen. Lily stellte ihr noch mehr Leute beim Essen vor und es war richtig lustig. Nach dem Essen hatten sie noch VgddK. Der VgddK- Lehrer erinnerte stark, sehr stark an Lockhart. Nach dem Unterricht hatte kam James mit Remus rüber und sie begrüßten beide freundlich Canny. Lily verzog sich bald mit James in irgendeine Ecke des Schlosses und Remus und Canny standen noch kurz zusammen rum, da aber kein richtiges Gespräch in Gange kam, meinte Canny, dass sie noch in die Bibliothek musste und lief davon. Sie lief auch in die Bibliothek und suchte gleich nach einem bestimmten Buch. Sie hatte schon einmal darin rumgestöbert und konnte es jetzt gut für den Unterricht gebrauchen. Doch sie fand es nicht. Sie ging jedes Regal durch. Das Buch war nicht da. Soweit sie wusste war das Buch alt genug. Sie ging nach vorne und fragte die Bibliothekarin (es war nicht Mme Pince), doch es hatte sich niemand das Buch ausgeliehen. Also las es jemand der im Raum war. Sie schaute sich im Vorderraum um. Es war niemand da. Vielleicht saß derjenige weiter hinten. Sie saß auch nicht gerne vorne, dort kam sie sich vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Weiter hinten sah sie eine Gestalt hinter 3 oder 4 Büchern sitzen. Wahrscheinlich hatte diese Person auch das Buch, welches sie wollte. Die Person hatte Slytherin Farben auf dem Umhang. Da Canny nicht glaubte, dass das Verhältnis der beiden Häuser besser war als zu ihrer Zeit lief sie aus der Bibliothek raus. Sie beschloss an den See zu gehen, dort fühlte sie sich immer wohl. Sie ging zum See hinunter, setzte sich ans Ufer und lies ihre Gedanken schweifen. Was würde Harry oder Ron hier machen? Ron! Dieses Problem hatte sie total vergessen. Wie lange würde sie hier bleiben? Würde sie überhaupt jemals wieder zurück können? Doch auf jeden Fall. Dumbledore würde das schon irgendwie lösen. Canny schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Bloß nicht pessimistisch werden.  
  
Als sie wieder hoch zum Schloss lief fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihren Lebenslauf noch überhaupt nicht angeschaut hatte. Sie lief schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich die ganzen Daten anzuschauen.  
  
Nachdem sie das Blatt durchgelesen hatte, wusste sie, dass ihre Eltern aus Frankreich stammten und dort auch einige Zeit gelebt hatten, zu dieser Zeit war sie auch auf Beauxbatons gegangen. Dann waren ihre Eltern nach England gezogen in die Nähe von London. Ihre Mutter war Krankenschwester und arbeitete im St. Mungos während ihr Vater als franz. Botschafter im Ministerium arbeitete.  
  
Gerade als sie das Blatt zusammen faltete und wieder weg steckte, kam Lily rein. "Hi Canny! Was machst du? Kommst du mit zum Abendessen!" Canny nickte und die beiden Ravenclaw- Mädchen liefen hinunter in die große Halle. Nach dem Essen liefen sie am Schwarzen Brett vorbei, an dem sich schon ein Auflauf gebildet hatte. "Oh, ja! Halloween- Ball! Das muss ich gleich James erzählen. Komm!" Mit den Worten zog Lily Canny mit zu James, Remus und Sev, die lachend am Eingang standen. "Hey, habt ihr schon die Neuigkeit vernommen. Es gibt einen Halloween- Ball!!!" -"Echt!" James drehte sich zu ihr um. "Da muss ich ja glatt mal überlegen, mit wem ich da hin gehe???" Er rieb sich am Kinn. - "Wag es nicht! Sonst.." Lily schaute ihn gespielt wütend an. "Sonst was?" James schaute sie schmunzelnd an. Lily beugte sich zu ihm, als ob sie ihn küssen wollte. "Mmh.......dann kitzel ich dich durch!" Mit diesen Worten fing Lily an, den völlig überraschten James durchzukitzeln. Nachdem er schwer atmend um Frieden gebeten hatte, hörte sie auf und drehte sich zu Canny. "Gab es bei euch, auch einen Halloween- Ball?" Canny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." - "Bei uns war vor 2 Jahren einer und da durften wir nicht hin...Hey dann müssen wir uns ja noch was kaufen. Wie sieht es mit euch aus. Gehen wir am Wochenende zusammen nach Hogsmeade." - "Wir wissen es noch nicht. Sirius hat von dem Ball noch gar nichts mitbekommen." James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht." Canny sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sev James auf den Fuß trat. "Ou-...mmh, ich glaube wir können doch nicht mitkommen." - "Schade, überlegt es euch doch noch einmal!" Meinte Lily und verabschiedete sich dann schnell von James, so dass die beiden den Rückzug in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum antreten konnten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde. Lily war in Zaubertränke nicht so gut und war daher auch nicht in ihrem Kurs. Also lief sie mit ein paar anderen Ravenclaw Mädchen hinunter in die Kerker. Die Mädchen unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit über den Halloween- Ball. Canny hoffte, dass sie noch vor dem Ball zurück konnte. Sie wollte nie wieder zu einem, der letzte hatte ihr schon gereicht. Unten im Kerker war neben den Ravenclaw Mädchen kein Platz mehr, als setzte sie sich in eine der hinteren Reihen, wo noch frei war. Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum. Als sie dachte, dass niemand mehr kommen würde, und sie die Bank für sich hatte, kam noch Sev rein hastet und setzte sich neben sie. Er murmelte eine Begrüßung und packte sein Zeug aus. Aus dem Büro neben an, kam ein alter Mann mit grauen kurzen Haaren und einem Vollbart. Er begrüßte sie und meinte dann, dass sie heute einen Schlaf Trank testen würden, von dem man nur 3 Tropfen nehmen müsste, damit man die nächsten 12 Stunden im Reich der Träume verbringt. Neben ihr wurde aufgestöhnt. "Professor! Diesen Trank haben wir schon mindestens 3 x dieses Schuljahr gemacht." "Ahh, unser Primus. Ja. Für sie war er vielleicht nicht ganz so schwer. Doch dieser Trank ist trotzdem extrem tückisch und ich bezweifle, dass ihn alle Schüler ihn verstanden haben!" Der Lehrer lies seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen. "Zzh, als ob wir den brauchen würden. Die Hälfte schläft hier ja schon so ein." Flüsterte Sev. Canny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es stimmte wirklich. Die Hälfte der Schüler lag auf den Tischen und träumten vor sich hin. "Also!" Prof. Drusilius klatschte in die Hände. "Holt euch gerade die Zutaten." Sev drehte sich zu Canny. "Hast du ihn schon mal gemacht?" Canny nickte. Snape hatte ihn ihnen im 1 Schuljahr bei gebracht. "Ich hole gerade die Zutaten." Canny fing an alles aufzubauen. und schaute sich nebenbei den Aufgabenzettel an. Sie hatte den Trank irgendwie anders in Erinnerung. Vereinfacht. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Lieber nicht, sonst würde noch etwas auffallen. Sie machte weiter die ganzen Geräte aufzubauen. Gerade als sie fertig war kam Sev zurück, beladen mit den Kräutern. Er legte alles auf die Arbeitsplatte. "Bist du gut in Zaubertränke?" Canny nickte. "Ich habe dir erzählt, dass wir den Trank ja schon einige Male gemacht haben und mir ist mal aufgefallen, dass man den Trank leicht vereinfachen kann, wenn man ein paar Zutaten verändert. Willst du das Normale machen oder können wir es mit meiner Reihenfolge probieren?" Er schaute sie fragend an. "Mmh, machen wir deines, kann ich es mal sehen?" - "Ich habe es mir nicht aufgeschrieben, aber ich kann es dir erklären. Also.... " Er fing an ihr es zu erklären. Canny merkte schon nach kurzer Zeit, dass es genau der Trank war den Snape sie in der 1. Klasse hatte brauen lassen. Doch sie lies sich nichts anmerken sondern hörte einfach zu. Sev erklärte es viel ausführlicher und mit viel mehr Gestik als es Snape getan hatte. Man merkte richtig wie er in der Erklärung aufging. Als er fertig war schaute er sie fragend an: "Und, was denkst? Sollen wir es probieren?" - "Klar. So wie es sich angehört hatte, könnte es klappen." Sie fingen an und waren nach 15 Minuten mit dem Großteil fertig. So das sie jetzt nur noch die Platte sauber machen mussten, da der Trank vor sich hin köchelte. Nachdem sie die Platte gesäubert hatten, schauten sie den anderen zu. "Was habt ihr eigentlich am Wochenende vor?" Canny drehte sich ein bisschen in Richtung Sev. "Mmh, wir wollten lernen, also auch ein bisschen wiederholen, weil jetzt ja die ZAG kommen und Quidditch spielen." Auch er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht. "Spielst du auch in der Hausmannschaft, wie James und Sirius?" - "Ja, ich bin Treiber." Canny und Sev unterhielten sich ein bisschen bis Prof. Drusilius kam um den Trank anzuschauen. "Mmh, mal wieder hervorragend." Damit drehte er sich weg. "Sie können gehen." - "Wunder dich nicht. Der schaut die Tränke nie richtig an. Bei dem kannst du statt einem Trank auch Butterbier in den Kessel schütten, der würde es nicht merken." Sev hatte die Schöpfkelle genommen und sich etwas in eine große Flasche abgeschüttet. Als er Canny's fragenden Blick sah, meinte er: "Ich schütte mir nur etwas ab, um später zu testen ob er auch richtig ist." Er verschloss die Flasche. "Also. Ciao." Er nahm seine Tasche und ging. "Hey, na hast du die Stunde überlebt?" Die Ravenclaw Mädchen kamen zu ihr an den Tisch. Canny nahm schnell ihre Tasche und sie liefen zusammen in den nächsten Unterricht.  
  
Als Canny mit Lily zusammen zum Mittagessen lief, wurde sie von Dumbledore aufgehalten. "Miss Quaint! Kommen sie bitte mal eben." Canny lief schnell zu Dumbledore. "Der Fachmann hat gemeint, dass dieses Gerät noch gar nicht existiert. Er schraubt es gerade total auseinander, eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir nicht." Dumbledore schaute sie besorgt an. "Das heißt sie werden mindestens 2 Monate hier sein. So wie es bis jetzt aussieht." - "Tja, das habe ich mir selbst zu zuschreiben." Canny zuckte traurig mit den Schultern. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr für sie tun kann. Aber falls irgendetwas ist. Können sie es mir mitteilen! Jetzt sollten sie aber erst einmal etwas essen" Er klopfte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und lief in die große Halle. Canny folgte ihm und lief schnell zum Ravenclaw Tisch hinüber, wo Lily schon wartete. "Was wollte Prof. Dumbledore denn?" - "Ach es war noch was wegen meinem Schulwechsel." Sie setzte sich schnell und häufte sich von allem etwas auf. Lily unterhielt sich mit ihr über Verwandlung, da sie etwas nicht verstanden hatte. Canny erklärte es ihr und lies ihren Blick über die Tische gleiten. Was war denn da am Slytherintisch los? Nacheinander kippten fast alle Slytherins um. Auch die anderen Schüler wurden aufmerksam und schauten verwundert oder amüsiert zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Mehrere fingen an zu lachen, darunter auch die Rumtreiber und Canny und Lily. Es saßen höchstens noch 10 Schüler normal da. Die restlichen saßen schlafend am Tisch. Unter den 'Verbliebenen' saß ein höchst zufriedener Severus Snape, der aber probierte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sondern leicht böse in die Runde schaute. Er war vorhin unten in der Küche gewesen und hatte in die Getränke für den Slytherintisch den Schlaftrank gegeben. Sev konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und tippte, als ob er nicht wüsste was passiert war, seinen schnarchenden Nachbarn an. Als keine Reaktion kam, war er zwar noch zufriedener schaute jedoch ganz verwundert die anderen an. "Sev hast du was damit zu tun?" Die restlichen Slytherins schauten Sev misstrauisch an. Sev überlegte, wenn er nicht selbst auch umkippen würde, dann würden sie es ihm nie glauben. Aber andersherum....Nein er müsste wohl auch schlafen. "Ich? Nein." Er griff nach dem Getränk. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, sah er wie jetzt auch die Lehrer aufstanden und schauten. Er schüttete sich etwas in das Glas und schloss seine Hand darum. Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Vicié, der Hausvorstand der Slytherins und Prof. Mc Gonagoll hinunter kamen. Er führte es zum Mund. 'Ob die Lehrer ihn noch aufhalten würden??? Eher nicht." Gerade als er einen Teil des Kürbissaftes im Mund hatte und es genüsslich schluckte, hörte er noch. "Halt! Snape trinken sie es nicht!" Doch er trank sein ganzes Glas in einem Zug aus. Setzte es noch ab und immer noch über seinen Streich amüsiert, wartete er darauf, dass der Trank seine Wirkung tat, welche auch nicht lang auf sich warten lies. Er fühlte, wie seine Glieder schwer wurden und er lies seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Dann schlief er ein.  
  
Canny sah, wie Sev von den Anderen misstrauisch angeschaut wurde und sie wusste auch, dass die anderen mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatten. Ihr war klar, dass Sev den Schlaftrank in das Getränk gemacht hatte. Ihr war auch klar, dass Sev nur noch glaubwürdig sein würde, wenn er sich selbst außer Gefecht setzen würde. Sie schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch. Prof. Dumbledore war mittlerweile aufgestanden und lief gefolgt von Prof. Mc Gonagoll und einem anderen komisch aussehendem Lehrer zum Slytherintisch. Plötzlich rief Prof. Dumbledore: "Halt! Snape trinken sie es nicht!" Canny schaute wieder zum Slytherintisch, wo Sev gerade sein Glass leer trank. Noch kurz etwas benommen vor sich hinstarrte und dann seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken lies. Dumbledore drehte sich zu den restlichen Slytherinschülern um. Mittlerweile waren es nur noch 5. "Rühren sie die Getränke nicht an!" Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen Schülern um. "Wer war das?" Er schaute in die Runde und sah überall nur ahnungslose Blicke. Ausser bei den Gryffindors. Er seufzte. "Potter! Black! Sie kommen nachher zu mir!" - "Was, aber wir waren das nicht." Sie schauten ihn gespielt empört an. "Wieso sollten wir? So was können wir doch gar nicht!" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste genau, dass die beiden mehr oder weniger etwas damit zu tun hatten, aber er konnte ihnen nichts beweisen. Er winkte ab. "Alle Schüler gehen jetzt bitte wieder in ihren Unterricht." Die Schüler erhoben sich alle nur langsam um noch einen oder zwei Blicke auf die schlafenden oder sogar teilweise schnarchenden Slytherins zu werfen. Auch Canny und Lily liefen nur langsam hinaus, während sie noch verzweifelt versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als sie an Avery, einem 7. Klässer vorbei liefen, der sabbernd und schnarchend da lag.  
  
Also endlich das nächste Kapitel, nicht ganz so gut aber ich verspreche die nächsten werden wieder besser. Ciao 


	6. Ausflug nach Hogsmead

Sooooo, habe es noch einmal ein wenig verbessert.....  
  
Danke noch mal an alle kommi schreiber u.s.w.  
  
Ausflug nach Hogsmead  
  
Der Unterricht ging in seinen gewohnten Zügen weiter, außer das alle Slytherins fehlten.  
  
Die Drei, die verschont wurden, hatten den ganzen Tag über Frotzeleien zu ertragen. Nach dem Unterricht gingen Canny zusammen mit Lily und den Rumtreibern zum Quidditchfeld, wo sie, Lily und Remus von den Tribünen aus, Sirius und James beim Quidditch spielen zuschauten. Canny wusste nicht ob sie es sich nur einbildete, aber ihr kam es so vor, als ob Sirius immer die gefährlichsten Flug-Manöver machte, wenn er nah bei ihr war. Immer wieder lief das Thema auf den Halloween- Ball raus. Remus hatte beschlossen mit einer gewissen Cathy Mc Tavish aus Gryffindor auf den Ball zugehen. Bei Lily war sowieso klar, dass sie mit James gehen würde und machte sich jetzt Gedanken mit wem denn Canny gehen könnte. Nach ein paar Minuten, welche Canny wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hörte sie auf, da Sirius und James eine Pause einlegten. "Hey, na über was habt ihr geredet?" James setzte sich neben Lily während sich Sirius zwischen Remus und Canny pflanzte. Da James und Lily sich nicht mehr wirklich am Gespräch beteiligten, musste sich Canny nun wohl oder über mit Sirius unterhalten, der auf diese 'Unterhaltung' ganz versessen war. "Na, hast du dich schon so einigermaßen in Hogwarts eingelebt?" - "Och, ja mehr oder weniger." Canny wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Und wie fandest du unseren Streich heute Mittag?" Sirius schaute sie fast schon angeberisch an. "War der von euch???!!" - "Ja! War doch lustig. Wie die ganzen Deppen eingeschlafen sind." Canny war sich zwar sicher, dass dies mehr oder weniger der alleinige Verdienst von Severus war, aber ihr konnte es ja egal sein. "Schon." Sie unterhielten sich noch einen Weile. Das Gespräch war mehr oder weniger nur von einer Person bestimmt....Sirius. Er erzählte ihr, was es zur Zeit alles für Tratsch gab und was er schon für Streiche gespielt hatte. Canny war langsam aber sicher von ihm genervt. Man konnte sich mit ihm zwar über Quidditch unterhalten, aber Themen, welche Canny interessanter fand, fand Sirius nicht interessant. Sie beschloss bald lieber hoch zum Schloss zu gehen und verabschiedete sich. Als sie die Tribüne fast verlassen hatte, rief ihr Sirius noch hinter her. "Hey, am Wochenende kommst du auch mit, oder?" Canny nickte schnell um dann endgültig zu verschwinden. Eigentlich hatte sie weniger Lust am Wochenende nach Hogsmead zu gehen, aber im Schloss oben würde es sicher auch langweilig sein.  
  
Sie lief hoch in die Bibliothek und laß. Als sie wieder auf ihre Uhr schaute war Viertel vor Neun. Sie fluchte leise und lief schnell in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Als sie durch die Tür kam, sah sie schon Lily lesend in einem der Sessel sitzen. "Wow, du hast den Weg ja doch noch gefunden!" Canny lies sich in einen anderen Sessel fallen. "Jaa, ich war in der Bibliothek, habe die Zeit aus den augenverloren.  
  
Und.." Genau in diesm Moment knurrte ihr Magen. "Das!" Canny zeigte jetzt lachend auf ihren Bauch und Lily lachte auch. "Mm, ich habe dir ein bisschen etwas vom Essen mitgebracht, aber wenn du willst können wir auch runter in die Küche gehen." Lily holte aus einer Tasche ein Päckchen mit Obst raus. "Was anderes lies sich schlecht transportieren." Meinte sie achselzuckend. Canny nahm dankbar das Päckchen an und fing an zu essen, während Lily noch vom Abendessen berichtete. Die meisten Slytherins waren noch nicht da gewesen und die paar die da gewesen waren saßen auch mehr oder wenig verkümmert da. Snape war anscheinend im Schlafsaal geblieben.  
  
Sie redeten noch ein bisschen über dies und jenes, gingen dann aber auch ins Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fehlten beim Frühstück immer noch fast alle Slytherins. Prof. Drusilius erklärte zwar ein bisschen sauer aber auch stolz, dass es nur jemand, der sich in diesem Moment in dem Raum war es sein konnte, da kein anderer Schüler die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte den Trank herzustellen. Niemand glaubte mehr, dass Snape den Trank gemacht hatte, da er ihn ja selbst getrunken hatte und so 'blöd' konnte ja niemand sein. Dann fügte er noch dazu, dass der Trank trotz allem gelobt werden musste, da er sehr lange anhielt.  
  
Erst beim Abendessen kamen die Slytherins mehr oder weniger verschlafen aus dem Turm. Die meisten saßen während des Abendessens nur da und starrten vor sich hin, da sie immer noch nicht wieder ganz da waren. Severus war nicht unter ihnen. Canny schätzte, dass er erstens wusste was für einen Eindruck machen würde wenn er in dem Zustand herunter gekommen wäre und zweitens weil er ja die Slytherins so gut wie möglich von seiner 'Unschuld' überzeugen musste.  
  
Die nächsten paar Tage bis Freitag verliefen einigermaßen normal. Sirius begleitete Canny des öfteren durch die Gänge. Sev war am Donnerstagmorgen wieder da gewesen. In bester Laune. Und Lily machte jeden Tag Anspielungen auf sie und Sirius.  
  
Canny war ganz schön gestresst am Samstag morgen wachte sie dann trotzdem aber schon um halb 8 auf. Sie versuchte noch eine Runde zu schlafen, was aber nicht richtig klappen wollte. Also beschloss sie ein Bad zu nehmen und danach vielleicht noch einmal draußen rum zulaufen. Nach dem sie ausgiebig gebadet hatte und Lily immer noch wie ein Stein schlief, lief sie leise hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Sie wollte sich auf 'ihren' Felsvorsprung setzten. Doch als sie hinkam sah sie, dass dort schon jemand saß. Canny verging die Lust noch etwas draußen zu machen und lief in die große Halle. Es war noch nicht viel los und die Schüler kamen erst nach und nach. Irgendwann kam dann auch Lily verschlafen dazu. "Na, ausgeschlafen?" Lily gähnte und nickte dann grinsend zur Bestätigung. Da Sirius und James etc. auch schon beim Essen und fast fertig waren, aß Lily schnell und sie holten ihr Zeug von oben um sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead zu machen.  
  
In der großen Halle warteten schon die Jungs und sie liefen gleich los. Canny kam es vor als ob es unter den anderen abgesprochen war. Lily lief vor zu James, Remus und Snape waren plötzlich in ein sehr 'interessantes' Gespräch vertieft und es kam wie es kommen musste. Sie war alleine. Genauso wie Sirius. "Hi! Na, gut geschlafen?" Canny nickte. "Was brauchst du aus Hogsmead?" Sirius wollte anscheinend reden. "Puh, ich wollte nach einem Buch schauen, dann muss ich mir noch ein paar Klamotten kaufen, aber sonst eigentlich nichts. Und du?" - "Ich muss meinen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten auffüllen und brauche noch einen Umhang für den Ball. Weißt du schon mit wem du hingehst?" Canny hielt die Luft an. Bitte nicht, bitte nicht. "Ähhh, nein." - "Ich auch nicht...wi..." - "Hey ihr beiden dahinten, trödelt nicht so." Remus hatte sich umgedreht, als er aber den mörderischen Blick von Sirius sah drehte er sich aber schnell wieder weg. Canny war ihm im Stillen für die Unterbrechung dankbar. Sie wollte nicht wirklich etwas von Sirius. Auf jeden Fall war der richtige Augenblick vorbei. Canny probierte nun schnell das Thema ganz davon weg zu lenken. "Mmh, was machst du eigentlich sonst so?" Man merkte Sirius an, dass er sauer auf Remus war, aber er vergaß es schnell wieder und erzählte ihr alles mögliche, was die Jungs schon gemacht hatten, was sie so machten und vor allem, was er.  
  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde waren sie unten in Hogsmead. Da die Jungs in den Honigtopf und Canny und Lily Kleidung einkaufen wollten, trennten sie sich und beschlossen sich später im Drei Besen zu treffen. Canny hatte von Dumbledore Geld bekommen, welches sie ihm, wenn sie wieder zurück reisen würde, zurück zahlen könnte und machte einen großen Kleider Einkauf. Sie hatte eigentlich kein Ballkleid kaufen wollen aber Lily hatte es letztendlich doch geschafft sie zu überreden. Nachdem auch Lily ihr Ballkleid hatte liefen sie durch Hogsmead und Lily erklärte ihr was, was war. Canny stellte dabei fest, dass sich nicht fiel verändert hatte bzw. verändern würde und fand es auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigend. Nachdem sie quer durch Hogsmead geschlendert waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen. Die Jungs saßen schon in einer Ecke und winkten ihnen zu. Lily quetschte sich zu James auf die Bank, während Canny zwischen Snape und Sirius Platz nahm. Die Runde war eigentlich ganz lustig und Canny hatte auch viel zu lachen. Die Jungs machten viele Witze und stichelten die Mädchen. Sie vergaß bald, dass Snape eigentlich ihr Lehrer war. Es fiel ihr auch nicht schwer, da der junge Snape sich sehr vom älteren unterschied. Zwar war er auch jetzt relativ ruhig und hielt sich im Hintergrund, warf aber trotzdem dies und jenes ein. Ihr kam er um einiges fröhlicher und netter (was aber bei seiner späteren Vergangenheit/ Zukunft logisch war) vor  
  
Sirius erinnerte sie stark an einen pubertierenden Teenager. Seine Witze gingen oft unter die Gürtellinie, trotzdem war auch er nett, obwohl fast immer dafür sorgte, dass er im Mittelpunkt stand. Irgendwann legte er, wie nebenbei die Hand um die Schulter.  
  
Snape sah kurz rüber, schien sich aber nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. Lily strahlte Canny mit leuchtenden Augen an und auch Remus & James grinsten. Canny zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Sirius war wirklich nett und es war auch ihr nicht unangenehm. Sie lies es dabei und kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum, sondern beteiligte sich auch am Gespräch. Sie redeten und viel und Canny hörte immer zu. Als Snape eine Bemerkung machte, die ihr überhaupt nicht passte, fing sie an dagegen zu argumentieren und Snape nahm es belustigend hin. Seine Augen leuchteten schelmisch, als Canny immer mehr in ihre Argumentation vertieft war. Er machte immer wieder stichelnde Bemerkungen, wenn irgendeines ihrer Argumente nicht ganz wasserdicht war. Die beiden vertieften sich immer mehr in ihr 'Wortgeplänkel', während die anderen den beiden eine Weile belustigt zuschauten. Doch Sirius beunruhigte die Tatsache und er zog Canny näher an sich und unterbrach ihr Gespräch abrupt. Canny wurde total aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, drehte sich dann aber zu Sirius. Snape zog sich ein bisschen aus dem ganzen Gespräch zurück und schien in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft zu sein.  
  
Canny hörte den Jungs gerne zu. Es war schön einfach nichts tun zu müssen und sie lehnte sich gegen Sirius Schulter. Sirius drehte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Canny war anfangs total überrascht, da sie eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Aber dann genoss sie es einfach nur. Danach lehnte sie sich wieder gegen ihn und schaute in die Runde. James & Lily waren mit dem beschäftigt, was Sirius & sie gerade gemacht hatten und Remus unterhielt sich wieder mit Sirius. Sie drehte sich zu Snape, der seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich kurz, und sie sah wieder ihren Lehrer vor sich. Mit genau dem gleichen Blick musterte auch der ältere Snape immer seine Schüler. Er schaute sie noch kurz an, um dann seinen Blick auf Remus und Sirius zu lenken.  
  
Canny kam sich auf dem Rückweg irgendwie blöd vor. Sirius hatte zwar dem Arm um sie gelegt aber beachtete sie überhaupt nicht, sondern redete mit James. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Lily ihr schien es genauso zu gehen. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Lily es genoss. Canny seufzte. Beim Schloss angekommen wollten James und Sirius eigentlich noch etwas mit den Mädchen machen. Aber Snape meinte, dass die irgendetwas anderes vorhatten. Also verabschiedeten sich die Jungs von den Mädchen. Sirius nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie ausgiebig. Dabei fiel Canny auf, wie sehr sich Ron's und Sirius Küsse ähnelten, wenn sie da an Snape dachte....SNAPE...'okay, nur nicht an Snape denken'. Canny konnte ihre Gedanken aber nicht richtig davon abbringen. Immer wieder verglich sie die beiden. Wann würde das nur aufhören???  
  
Die Mädchen liefen zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich in die 2 leeren Sessel vor dem Feuer fallen ließen. Lily fand es total klasse, dass Canny mit Sirius zusammen war und freute sich total, da sie jetzt ja vieles im ' 4-er Pack' unternehmen konnten. Canny nickte geistesabwesend und hörte nicht einmal richtig zu. Sie beschloss noch einmal in die Bücherei zu gehen und verabschiedete sich. Sie wollte jetzt was richtig Schönes lesen und alles vergessen. Sie ging durch die Reihen und zog dies oder jenes Buch heraus. Bis sie glaubte, dass richtige gefunden zu haben. Es handelte von einer Frau, die in der Zeit zurück reiste und die Vorfahren ihres Mannes kennen lernte. Canny musste grinsen, schließlich passte es ja teilweise auch zu ihrer Situation. Da sie jetzt wirklich ihre Ruhe haben wollte, kuschelte sie sich in einen, der dafür vorgesehenen Sessel, welche in der hinteren Ecke der Bibliothek rumstanden und fing an zu lesen. Schon nach den ersten paar Zeilen, hatte sie alles um sich herum vergessen.  
  
Als sie wieder aus dem Fenster schaute, dämmerte es schon. Sie stand steif auf und ging in den vorderen Teil der Bibliothek um sich das Buch auszuleihen.  
  
Sie lief schnell zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und traf dort Lily, welche gerade für Verwandlung lernte. Da die meisten Schüler sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machten, beschlossen die 2 Mädchen schon einmal runterzugehen.  
  
Während dem Abendessen erzählte Canny Lily über das Buch, verriet aber nirgends wie sehr ihre Situation ähnelte. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, liefen sie zu den Jungs hinüber. Sirius begrüßte sie ausgiebig und sie setzten sich zusammen auf die Bank. James und Sirius unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendeine Quidditchmannschaft, was Cany ziemlich langweilte. Sie hörte noch kurz zu, drehte sich dann zu Snape und fing ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke an. Doch anscheinend schien dies Sirius überhaupt nicht zu gefallen und er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. "Hast du eigentlich schon ein Ballkleid?" Canny rollte gedanklich mit den Augen. Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen und Lily hatte den beiden Jungs ausführlich über ihren Kleiderkauf erzählt. Doch sie lies es sich nicht anmerken. "Ja, ich habe heute mit Lily eines eingekauft." Sirius nickte und redete mit ihr ein bisschen über den Ball. Danach drehte er sich wieder zu James und Canny hockte wieder gelangweilt da. Sie versuchte noch ein paar Mal mit Snape ins Gespräch zukommen, doch jedes Mal wenn sie sich gerade richtig eindiskutiert hatten, unterbrach Sirius sie. Auf der einen Seite fand sie es süß, wie Sirius immer ein Auge auf sie warf, als ob er besorgt wäre, aber auf der anderen Seite war es Canny zu nervig und sie verschwand unter dem Vorwand müde zu sein. Sirius verabschiedete sich diesmal mit einem langen Kuss, während alle anderen zuschauten. Canny fand es schön, dass Sirius es so offen zeigen wollte. Doch irgendwie hatte sie auch das Gefühl als ob Sirius mit ihr angeben wollte, aber wie sollte er auch mit ihr angeben....  
  
Sie lief hoch in den Schlafraum und machte sich gleich bettfertig. Als sie ihre Bettdecke zurück schlug, lag ein Zettel von Dumbledore da:  
  
Kommen sie bitte gegen 10:00 Uhr in mein Büro.  
  
A.Dumbledore  
  
Sie legte den Zettel auf den Nachttisch, laß noch ein bisschen in ihrem Buch um danach sofort zu schlafen. Sie schlief traumlos und wachte am nächstem Morgen um 9:00 auf. Sie schaute zu Lily hinüber, die noch tief und fest schlief. Also zog sie sich leise an und ging dann runter zum Essen. Sie hätte gerne noch auf Lily gewartet. Aber da sie nicht wusste, wie lang Lily noch schlafen wollte, ging sie lieber gleich um nicht zu spät bei Dumbledore zu sein.  
  
Als sie die große Halle betrat waren noch viele Schüler da. Insgesamt saßen höchstens 50 Schüler an den Tischen. James und Sirius waren auch noch nicht da. Anscheinend war es gestern spät geworden. Sie lies ihren Blick weitergleiten und sah am Slytherin Tisch Snape sitzen. Er schaute sie an, drehte aber dann schnell seinen Kopf weg, aß auf und verlies die große Halle. Canny war sich nicht sicher ob Snape sie wirklich angeschaut hatte oder sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, aß auch auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.  
  
Snape hatte am Abend noch zusammen mit den anderen rumgesessen. Normalerweise war es immer recht eintönig, da immer nur über Quidditch geredet wurde. Zwar entwarfen sie auch ab und zu Streiche oder ähnliches, aber trotzdem war es für ihn meist nicht so interessant. Doch diesmal unterhielt er sich mit der Neuen, sie schien sich auch nicht nur für Mode oder ähnliches zu interessieren und es machte Spaß mit ihr zu diskutieren. Zwar sah er Sirius ihm immer wieder warnende Blicke zuwerfen, Aber daran ließ er sich nicht stören. Sirius war des öfteren leicht paranoid. Es war einfach angenehm mal ein Gespräch zu führen, was richtig Inhalt hatte, und nicht nur so oberflächig vor sich hinplätscherte. Nachdem die Neue gegangen war, war es für ihn wieder ein üblicher Abend, da aber Lily und auch Remus bald gingen hatten die 3 die Chance sich über ihre Verwandlung zu reden. Er hatte den Trank, welchen sie dafür brauchen würden fast fertig. Spätestens in 3 Tagen war er total ausgereift. Sirius, James und Severus beschlossen es am Sonntagabend ganz fertig zu stellen und alle waren gespannt, da man sich das Tier nicht aussuchen konnte. Als er sich schon auf den Weg zum Slytherinkerker machte, hielt ihn Sirius noch einmal auf. "Hey Sev! Lass Canny in Ruhe ok?" Snape wollte ihm erklären, dass er sich nur normal mit ihr unterhalten hat, aber irgendwie verstand Sirius es nicht wirklich. Nach mehreren Anläufen war er genervt und hatte gesagt, dass er sie nicht einmal mehr anschauen würde.....(zumindest nicht dann, wenn es Sirius sehen konnte)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war er, wie immer, früh aufgewacht, zu früh nach seiner Meinung. Er hatte sich angezogen und nachdem er richtig wach war zum Frühstück gegangen. Er war es gewohnt, dass die anderen auch noch nicht da waren. Trotzdem lies er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und sah...Canny. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und er nutzte es und beobachtete sie, während er sich noch einmal an das gestrige Gespräch erinnerte. Es hatte Spaß gemacht mit ihr zu diskutieren. Er würde es gern wiederholen. Aber das würde jetzt ja um einiges schwerer werden... Wenn er so nachdachte, viel ihm keine andere Person, außer vielleicht Remus ein, mit wem er sich so gut verstand. Plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Schnell wand er sich etwas anderem zu. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er sie so angestarrt hatte. Schnell aß er auf und verlies dann die Halle, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch genug Zeit in die Bibliothek zu gehen bevor die anderen aufstehen würden. Dann könnte er jetzt ja die letzten Sachen aufschreiben. Wenn er jetzt die letzten Zutaten zufügen würde, war der Trank, um zum Animagus zu werden, so gut wie fertig. Dann müsste er nur noch abkühlen und schon heute Abend könnten sie sich in ihre Gestalten verwandeln, wenn sie genug Zauberkraft besaßen. Er hoffte, dass alles klappte, denn in weniger als 4 Tagen war Vollmond und sie hatten eine Überraschung für Remus geplant...  
  
Als Canny eine Stunde später wieder aus Dumbledore's Büro trat, war sie auf eine ungewöhnliche Art erleichtert, obwohl sie eigentlich deprimiert sein sollte. Man hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft den Time- Turner zu reparieren und es würde wahrscheinlich noch einige Zeit dauern. Aber man war trotzdem zuversichtlich, dass man es schafft. Am Anfang hatte Dumbledore noch die Befürchtung gehabt, dass es vielleicht für Canny schädlich sein könnte. Aber er hatte heraus gefunden, dass es ihr in keiner Weise schadet und war beruhigt.  
  
Sie lief hinaus zum See, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Bis jetzt hatte sie nie über die Zukunft nach gedacht. Jetzt sollte sie sich da vielleicht Gedanken machen. Dumbledore hatte gemeint sie wäre mindestens bis zum Ende der Winterferien da. Das hieß noch mindestens 4 Monate. Dann müsste sie sich wohl richtig einleben. Aber jetzt musste sie erst mal den Halloween- Ball überleben. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust und da.....  
  
Sie war total in Gedanken versunken und merkte nicht wie sich Sirius von hinten anschlich und schrak zusammen. "Puh. Du hast mich echt erschreckt! Mach! Das! Nie! Wieder!" Sirius schaute sie spitzbübisch an. "Mmh,...was bekomm ich dafür?" Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. "Komm, die anderen sind schon alle beim Quidditchfeld." Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie liefen zusammen zum Quidditchfeld. Lily saß schon mit Remus zusammen auf der Zuschauertribüne während James in der Luft herum flog.  
  
Sirius schnappte sich seinen Besen, lies sie hinter sich drauf sitzen und sie flogen zusammen zur Zuschauertribüne hoch, wo er sie absetzte und dann zusammen mit den anderen beiden in der Luft herum flog. "Wo warst du denn heute schon überall?" Lily rutschte ein Platz rüber zu ihr. "Ich! Ach so, mmh ich bin noch ein bisschen draußen rumgelaufen und so. Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?" - "Na ja, ich habe mich beim Frühstück zu den anderen rübergesetzt und habe gefragt. Wir haben uns gerade überlegt, wo du sein könntest, als Sev dazu kam. Und er hat uns dann erzählt, dass du beim Frühstück schon um halb 10 warst. Aber das hat uns auch nicht viel geholfen. Irgendwann kam jemand auf die Idee, dass du vielleicht draußen irgendwo am See sitzt. Eh puis!" Canny nickte und schaute sich dann die Jungs an, wie sie rumflogen. Da fiel ihr etwas auf. "Remus, wieso fliegst du nicht auch?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte dann mit einem kläglichen Grinsen, dass wenn er auf einem Besen saß, nur wenn er auf einem Besen saß, Höhenangst bekam. Canny unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Remus während sie immer den Anderen zuschauten. Sie merkte, dass man mit Remus auch recht gut reden konnte. Sirius drehte die ganze Zeit wie wild Saltos während James quer über den Quidditchplatz sauste. "Wo ist eigentlich Sn.äh Severus?" Canny hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er gar nicht da war. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, normalerweise leistet er uns hier auf der Tribüne Gesellschaft." Canny schaute Lily verwundert an. "Fliegt er nicht im Slytherinteam?" - "Doch, aber irgendwie macht er es nicht so gerne. Er kann zwar recht gut fliegen, aber oft fliegt er trotzdem nicht." Canny nickte und war gespannt Snape mal bei einem Spiel zu sehen. Sie überlegte sich, welche Position er hatte. Sucher bezweifelte sie. Vielleicht Jäger? Sie schaute noch kurz zu und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg hoch und in den Bibliothek, wo sie lernte. Kurz nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte, kam auch Lily. "Hey!" Canny schaute auf und fragte wieso Lily nicht noch unten bei James war. "Ach, Sev kam kurz nach dem du gegangen warst und hat gemeint, dass sie doch irgendetwas machen wollten. Dann hat Sirius mit Sev zu diskutieren angefangen. Was bei den immer Stunden dauert. Also bin ich gegangen."  
  
Snape hatte keine Lust gehabt bei der Angeberei auf den Besen zu zuschauen. Normalerweise war es immer ganz lustig. Er machte des öfteren dann mit Remus spöttische Bemerkung über die Angeberei. Aber heute wollte er lieber den Trank fertig bekommen. Er hatte sich den Zaubertrank angeschaut und festgestellt, dass man nicht einmal bis zum Abend warten musste. Er lief schnell zum Quidditchfeld um es James und Sirius zusagen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie es so schnell wie möglich ausprobieren wollten. Aber Sirius hatte anscheinend etwas anderes vor...  
  
Canny und Lily lernten zusammen für Verwandlung und verpassten das Mittagessen. Nur Remus saß allein am Gryffindortisch, James und Sirius fehlten, genauso wie Severus. Also mussten sie sich mindestens zum Teil einig geworden sein. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile mit den anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal und hörten sich die neusten Gerüchte an. Es wurde immer noch viel über die 'Schlafattacke' der Slytherins geredet und jeder hatte eine andere Vermutung. Aber niemand verdächtigte mehr Snape. Nach dem Abendessen liefen sie kurz zu Remus hinüber, um zu fragen, wieso nur die anderen fehlten. Doch da dieser es auch nicht wusste und irgendwie nicht so gesprächig war, gingen sie bald in ihren Schlafsaal hoch  
  
Remus war beim Streit zwischen Sev und Sirius auch gegangen und hatte oben in der Bibliothek gelernt. Als er in den Geimeinschaftsraum zurück lief, hatte er erwartet, dass sie schon da waren. Aber sie waren nicht da, nicht einmal Peter war da. Normalerweise war er immer in der Nähe und wusste alles. Frustriert lief er zum Abendessen. Schon seit längerem machten die anderen etwas alleine. Entweder sie fühlten etwas im Schilde oder sie wollten nichts mehr mit ihm, dem Werwolf, zu tun haben. James & Sirius waren schon immer die besten Freunde gewesen und seit Sirius auch bei James wohnte, waren sie wie 2 Brüder. Normalerweise machte er dann immer etwas mit Sev, aber der war in letzter Zeit auch öfters weg. Dann gab es noch Peter Pettigrew, aber irgendwie war der schon immer komisch gewesen.... 


	7. Gewächse

So hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel, mein Dank geht noch einmal an alle reviewer und an meine beta- leserin. Vielen Dank  
  
Ich habe mich sehr über die Kommis gefreut und hoffe, dass euch das nächste kapitel gefällt. wenn nicht... ihr wisst ja...kommis schreiben.....ich habe nichts gegen kritik.  
  
Ciao white rose  
  
Canny wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem Kissen geweckt. Sie schlummerte gemütlich, als plötzlich ein durchdringender Schrei aus ihren Kissen kam. Entsetzt sprang sie auf und schaute verwirrt um sich. Lily lag mit gezogenem Zauberstab lachend in ihrem Bett. Canny lies ihren Blick wieder zum Kissen gleiten, welches sich aufgerichtet hatte und anfing Canny zu beschimpfen: "Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Schau mal meinen Bezug an! Der ist total zerknittert. Jetzt kann ich schon wieder in die Wäsche.." Weiter kam die piepsige Stimme aber nicht Canny warf ihren schreienden Kopfableger in Richtung Lily. Lily krümte sich gerade vor lachen, als sie hochschaute bekam sie das Kissen geradewegs an den Kopf. Genauso lachend lief Canny ins Bad und fing an sich fertig zumachen.  
  
Sie machten sich schnell fertig, da die anderen Mädchen schon am Gehen waren und sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten. Unten gehörten sie zu den Letzten. James und Sirius kamen auch schon nach kurzer Zeit herüber gelaufen. "Na, fit fürs Wahrsagen?" Lily stöhnte auf. "Erinnere mich nicht daran!!! Ich habe Stunden und meine ganze Phantasie gebraucht um nicht die ganze Zeit das gleiche in meine Aufzeichnungen zu schreiben." - "Wähle es doch ab." - "Mmh, neee. Da kann man leicht gute Noten bekommen und seinen Schnitt verbessern. Auch wenn ich keine Streberin bin. Gute Noten bekomme ich immer gern." Sie grinste über das ganzet Gesicht. "Bei den Muggeln läuft das genauso. Die Hälfte geht nur noch in Religion um ihren Schnitt zu verbessern. Und außerdem ist Wahrsagen auch ab und zu ganz lustig." - "Ab und zu????" James schaute sie grinsend an. "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich sitze da neben einem Mädchen, was eigentlich nur vor sich hinkichert oder mit den Augen rollt..." Jetzt mussten auch die anderen lachen. Sirius wandte sich an Canny. "Du hast jetzt Zaubertränke oder?" Canny nickte, weil sie gerade noch schlucken musste. "Schade, dann sehen wir uns ja erst später. Ciao!" Er gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss und verschwand zusammen mit James. Lily fing eine Unterhaltung mit einem anderen Mädchen an. Canny schaute zum Slytherintisch hinüber um zu sehen ob Snape da war. Er kaute auf einem Stück Brot rum und stierte auf seinen Teller. Canny betrachtete ihn noch kurz. Seine Haare waren auch schon lang und seine Augen waren genauso rabenschwarz. Aber er schaute viel freundlicher und war nie so zynisch. Eigentlich war er von seinem Charakter das genaue Gegenteil von dem alten Snape. Na ja fast das Gegenteil. Sie aß auf und lief dann aus der großen Halle hinaus. Sie bemerkte nicht die 2 Blicke, die ihr folgten.  
  
Oben im Ravenclawturm holte sie noch schnell ihre Sachen und trennten sich dann, da Lily in den Astronomieturm und Canny in den Kerker musste. Als sie den Raum betrat, saß Snape schon am Tisch. Sie lies sich auf den Stuhl fallen und fing an ihr Zeug rauszuholen. Nachdem sie ihr Zeug rausgeholt hatte, drehte sie sich zu Snape. "Und? Was habt ihr dann gestern noch gemacht?" Snape, der die ganze Zeit verschlafen da gesessen hatte, wandte sich zu ihr. "Ach, wir haben noch gelernt. Und ihr?" - "Auch!" Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Eigentlich hätte der Unterricht schon längst angefangen haben müssen, aber Prof. Drusilius war noch immer nicht erschienen. "Hast du heute morgen irgendwo Prof. Drusilius gesehen?" Sev schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, vielleicht ist er krank. Das passiert bei ihm öfters. Aber bis jetzt hatten wir als Vertretung jedes Mal Prof. Dumbledore."- "Versteht er den etwas von Zaubertränke?" - "Na ja, die Grundlagen eben, aber meistens lässt er uns machen was wir wollen, solange wir nicht zu laut sind." Canny wollte noch etwas sagen. Aber da ging schon die Tür auf und Prof. Dumbledore kam herein. "Wie sie sehen, ist Prof. Drusilius mal wieder krank. Also machen sie nicht zuviel Lärm und benehmen sie sich." Er lief vorne ans Pult und lies sich auf den Stuhl sinken. "Ach ja, wer will kann auch Tränke brauen." Kurz schaute er in Snape's Richtung und lies dann mit einem Wink den Schülervorratsschrank entriegeln. "Mmmh, was willst du machen?" Canny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht." - "Ich habe da mal so ein Rezept aufgeschrieben.......das könnten wir vielleicht ausprobieren???????" Severus schaute sie fragend an. Sie nickte. "Klar!.....Solange er nicht in die Luft fliegt." Snape sprang auf. "Keine Sorge." Und lief zum Vorratsschrank. Als er zurückkam drehte sich Canny gleichzu ihm. "Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, was für eine Wirkung der Trank hat??" Grinsend drehte er sich zu ihr und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Tjaaaaa, das wirst du schon noch sehen." Canny sah Snape erstaunt an. Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass er in seiner Jugend ein spießiger Langweiler gewesen sein musste, doch dieser Junge hatte keine Gemeinsamkeit mit dem alten Snape, außer das er Zaubertränke liebte. Die Herstellung machte ihr viel Spaß. Snape machte immer wieder Witze und sie kamen zügig voran. Immer wieder musste sie über sein Wissen an Zaubertränken und VgddK staunen. Sie unterhielten sich quer durch den Stoff und Canny hatte zum ersten Mal nicht das Gefühl, die einzigste zu sein, die sich für die Schule interessiert. Als der Trank nur noch vorv sich hin köcheln musste. saßen sie da und führten eine Diskussion. Sie waren beide total darin versunken und liefen auch noch diskutierend aus dem Raum. Sie hatten nicht gemerkt, dass Dumbledore immer wieder hinüber geschaut hatte und ihnen auch noch lange lächelnd nachschaute, als sie aus dem Zimmer liefen.  
  
Sie hatten jetzt Verwandlung zusammen mit den anderen. Doch Snape lief noch einmal Weg, da er ein Buch vergessen hatte. Also lief Canny alleine zum Zimmer, wo schon die anderen 3 auf sie warteten.  
  
"Hey Canny, na wie war Zaubertränke?" - "Mmh, ist ausgefallen." Lily nickte. "Ja, Drusilius ist oft krank. Manche Schüler behaupten er würde sich an seinen eigenen Zaubertränken vergiften." Canny nickte geistesabwesend. Sie war immer noch bei der Diskussion, die sie mit Severus gehabt hat. Es war wirklich spannend gewesen. Aber wieso war er nur so geworden, wie er später einmal war. Jetzt war er ein fröhlicher Junge, der für Späße zu haben war und später würde er ein griesgrämiger verbitterter sarkastischer Lehrer sein, der überhaupt keine Späße verstand....obwohl...wenn sie recht nachdachte, hatte er bei Harry und Draco's Späßen auch nie sauer reagiert...."H! A! L! L! O! Erde an Canny." Canny zuckte zusammen und schaute Lily an. "Sag mal, was ist den mit dir los? Ich habe dir jetzt 3 mal die Frage gestellt.." - "Welche Frage?" Lily seufzte. "Ok. Komm, Oma, setze dich, ich hole den Doktor........  
  
Kurz nachdem sich die Mädchen hingesetzt hatten, betraten James, Remus und Peter den Raum und kamen zu ihnen hinüber. "Wo habt ihr den Sirius gelassen?" Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. "Mmh der wollte noch was mit Sev besprechen. Freut ihr euch schon auf den Ball? Ich habe gehört, dass die Hoods spielen sollen." - "Was, echt? Das wäre ja irre." Lily schaute ganz begeistert. "Kennst du die Hoods etwa nicht???" - "Äh, weiß nicht genau, kann sein, dass ich schon einmal etwas von ihnen gehört habe.." - "Bis jetzt ist es sowieso nur ein Gerücht." - "Ach ist doch egal. Schon allein die Vorstellung...." Anscheinend war Lily ein großer Fan von der Gruppe. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf, davon zu reden. Bis James sich schließlich erbarmte und sie von den anderen wegzog und sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigte... Kurz darauf kamen auch Severus und Sirius dazu. Sirius ging gleich zu Canny hinüber und begrüßte sie, während Severus nur einen kurzen Blick rüber warf und sich auf seinen Platz saß. "Wieso kommt den Sev nicht rüber?" Remus schaute hinüber zu Snape, der vor sich hinstarrte und jetzt dem alten Snape stark ähnelte. Doch Sirius beachtete die Frage gar nicht, sondern wandte sich an Peter und fing ein Gespräch mit ihm an. Remus zuckte mit den Achseln und ging hinüber zu Severus.  
  
Nach Verwandlung liefen sie zusammen zum Mittagessen. Canny hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, genauso wie Severus, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Doch Sirius hatte sie überredet bei den anderen zubleiben. Aber heute war die Stimmung irgendwie gedrückt, Remus funkelte immer wieder böse zu James und Sirius, während er sich mit Peter unterhielt. Canny saß neben Lily und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Nach dem Essen hatten sie Kräuterkunde. Als sie nach draußen liefen, kam auch Sev wieder dazu und löste Peter ab. Als sie fast bei den Gewächshäusern waren, kamen noch 2 andere Slytherins. Plötzlich hob James seinen Zauberstab leicht, murmelte etwas, so dass es den Slytherinjungen genau in eine Pfütze haute. Sirius und James fingen lauthals zu lachen und machten sich über den Jungen lustig. Canny erstarrte, wie konnte man nur so blöd, kindisch und dumm sein. Sie haßte so ein Verhalten. Lily anscheinend auch, den auch sie schaute die beiden Jungs sauer an. "Seid ihr noch ganz dicht???" Die beiden hörten auf zu lachen, grinsten aber immer noch über das ganze Gesicht. Schließlich fing James an: "Mensch, jetzt habt euch doch nicht so. Ich meine...komm so blöd muss man erst mal sein....so hinzufliegen.." Doch als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Lily sah, brach er ab. "Komm Canny, wir gehen." Lily drehte sich zu ihr um und die beiden liefen zusammen in das Gewächshaus rein. Auch Remus und Severus ließen die beiden anderen stehen und liefen rein.  
  
Lily und Canny setzten sich in die erste Reihe. "So, jetzt hast du mal die andere Seite von den beiden 'tollen' Kerlen gesehen. Ich Hasse es, wenn James so ist. Meistens ist er ja total in Ordnung aber dann, dann ist er wieder so ein verdammt- arroganter Arsch. Am liebsten würde ich ihn...." Lily redete sich richtig in Fahrt während Canny stumm daneben saß. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass James und Sirius so blöd sein konnten. Sie hatte immer gedacht, die beiden wären Fred und Georg ähnlich gewesen und nicht so...so......verdammt. Canny konnte nicht fassen, was sie gesehen hatte.  
  
Erst als Prof. Haum hereinkam und die heutige Aufgabe zu erklären begann, hörte Canny auf den Gedanken nachzuhängen und riss sich zusammen. Sie sollten heute Baby-Drachenschlingpflanzen umpflanzen. Leider waren die 'Baby' Drachenschlingpflanzen schon 1,20 m groß und da Prof. Haum vermeiden wollte, dass sich die Schüler verletzten, lies er sie in 4er Gruppen Zusammenarbeiten. James und Sirius sahen, dass natürlich als Chance sich bei den Mädchen entschuldigen zu können. Doch die Mädchen drehten sich schnell zu Remus und Severus. "Macht ihr mit uns?" Die beiden Jungen waren einverstanden und so liefen die vier in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Sirius und James und fingen mit der Umpflanzung an.  
  
Die Umpflanzung war schwieriger als gedacht. Nicht nur weil die Pflanze kleine Stichflammen spucken konnte, sonder auch weil sie kleine Tentakel hatte, welche immer versuchten Arme oder Beine zu berühren, wenn sie das schafften, drückte sie erst zu und fing dann an die Haut zu verbrennen. Sie beschlossen erst einmal die Tentakeln mit Schockflüchen und fingen dann an die Pflanze umzusetzen, wobei sie immer aufpassen mussten, dass keine Stichflamme sie traf. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten die Pflanze in den Topf zusetzen, ruhten sie sich kurz aus. Lily setzte sich zusammen mit Remus auf den Boden und sie unterhielten sich. Canny stand zusammen mit Snape immer noch bei der Pflanze. Canny war nicht in der Stimmung zu reden, genauso wie Sev. Denn beide standen einfach nur in Gedanken versunken da. Als Canny plötzlich fühlte wie sich etwas hart um ihr Handgelenk schlang und die Haut verbrannte. Sie schrie auf und versuchte sich loszureißen. Doch die Tentakel hatte sich zu fest um das Handgelenk geschlungen.  
  
Severus war bei dem Schrei aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt und belegte die Tentakel sofort mit einem Schockfluch. Die Tentakel fiel vom Arm ab und entblößte die rötlich verbrannte Haut.  
  
Die anderen hatten von alldem nichts mitbekommen, da sie selbst zu sehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt waren. Canny hatte Tränen in den Augen, die haut brannte und schmerzte immer noch furchtbar stark. Severus kam um die Pflanze herum und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Hand an holte er eine grünlich schimmernden Creme aus seinem Umhang. "Das ist eine Creme die Verbrennungen heilt." Antwortete er auf Canny's fragenden Blick und fing nach einem kurzen Moment an, die Stelle mit der Creme einzureiben. Als Canny bei der 1. Berührung die Luft zischend einzog, hörte er sofort auf und schaute sie besorgt an. "Geht's oder sollen wir zu Prof. Haum gehen?" Canny schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht schon." Er schaute sie noch einmal besorgt an, als aber keine weiteren Einwände kamen, fuhr er fort. Zum Schluss holte er ein frisches Stofftaschentuch aus seinem Umhang und band es um das Handgelenk. Als er fertig war, schaute er hoch in ihre Augen. Canny war total gebannt von diesen. Sie glaubte in diesen Augen versinken zu können, in ihrem ganzen Bauch setzte ein Kribbeln ein. Canny konnte sich nicht erinnern je so etwas gespürt zu haben. Sie konnte an nichts denken, nur an diese Augen. Die sie wie Diamanten anfunkelten, Canny wurde fast schwindelig von diesem Kribbeln, was sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Am liebsten würde sie...  
  
"Komm wi....Was hast du denn gemacht??" Canny wurde von Lily unsanft aus den Gedanken gerissen. "Ähm....ich." Schnell wand sie sich von Severus ab, der jetzt auch wegschaute und schnell sein Hand von ihrer nahm. "D-die Tentakel hat mich verletzt." - "Oh, sollen wir zu Prof. Haum gehen?" - "Äh, nee geht schon. Severus hat mir geholfen." - "Ach so. Dann machen wir jetzt schnell den Dünger drauf und du ruhst dich aus." Canny war immer noch zu verwirrt, als dass sie Widerspruch hätte leisten können.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schaute den anderen bei der Arbeit zu. Doch sie nahm es nicht so recht war. In ihrem Kopf sah, sie immer noch diese schwarzen Augen vor ihr. Lily, Remus und Severus hatten den Dünger drauf geschüttet und Lily fing begeistert an die Schlingpflanze zu gießen. Remus schaute lächelnd zu, während Severus seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte, schnell schaute sie in eine andere Richtung. Die meisten waren auch schon beim Düngen angelangt. Aber mehrere Gruppen schienen nur noch aus 3 Leuten zu bestehen, nascheinend hatten nicht nur sie Probleme mit den Tentakeln gehabt. Sie lies ihren Blick weiter schweifen, manche Tentakeln waren verbrannt, oder auch bei einigen abgefallen, doch die meisten hingen einfach schlaff da. Auch bei James und Sirius, die nur noch mit einem Jungen, den sie nicht kannte arbeiteten, war eine Tentakel abgefallen. Sie grinste befriedigt.  
  
Sie schaute auf, als Lily sich zu ihr setzte. "Fertig! Wenn du willst können wir gehen. Prof. Haum hat da nichts dagegen." Canny nickte und sie verließen zusammen das Gewächshaus. 


	8. Halloween Ball Klappe die 2

So...endlich ist wieder etwas da! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht zu böse!!! Tut mir echt leid, aber diese Kapitel sind jetzt wichtiger wie die anderen und deswegen habe ich auch länger gebraucht....Bitte schreibt mir wieder kommis und sie dürfen mich wirklich STARK KRITISIEREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ich danke noch einmal allen Kommi-Schreibern!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sie verließen zu viert das Gewächshaus und schlenderten zum See runter. Lily hatte sich bei Remus untergehakt und plauderte fröhlich mit ihm. Canny trottete den beiden hinterher. Severus lief neben ihr. Doch sie redeten kein Wort. Jedem war die Situation von vorher noch zu sehr bewusst. Lily drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Hey! Was macht ihr denn für Gesichter? Jetzt seid doch mal fröhlich! Lacht mal!" Canny wollte nicht lachen und das hatte 2 Gründe. Erstens war sie doch irgendwie traurig, dass Sirius und James so Idioten waren und zweitens dachte sie immer noch an Severus und den Augenblick. Sie hatte wirklich alles um sich herum vergessen, als sie in seine Augen geschaut hatte. Sobald sie wieder an die Augen dachte, begann es in ihrem Bauch zu kribbeln. Schnell dachte sie an etwas anderes. Lily schaute sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. Canny lächelte gezwungen. Doch das schien ihrer Freundin zu genügen. „Na also. Geht doch!" Lily zog Canny mit sich nach vorne und sie liefen zum Uferrand und setzten sich ins Gras. Remus und Severus liefen ein Stück weg und setzten sich außer hörweite auch ins Gras.  
  
„Sind James und Sirius öfters so, oder?" Canny beschäftigte es immer noch. Wenn auch nicht so stark, wie gewisse andere Dinge...  
  
Lily wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist schwer zu sagen, am besten erzähle ich dir alles von vorne bis hinten. Als wir zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren sind, saßen wir: Remus, Severus, Sirius, James und ich per Zufall in einem Abteil. Niemand kannte den anderen, jeder war irgendwo aufgeregt. Auf der Zugfahrt haben wir uns alle kennen gelernt, ohne zu wissen, in welches Haus wir kommen würden. Zwar hatte James gemeint, dass er auf jeden Fall nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Aber sonst sagte kaum jemand etwas über die Häuserverteilung. Als wir dann eingeteilt wurden und Sev als einzigster nach Slytherin kam, war James Severus gegenüber kritisch. Aber trotzdem machten wir weiterhin viel zusammen. Remus und ich hatten eigentlich sowieso nichts dagegen. Wir kommen beide aus muggelstämmigen Familien und hatten zwar gehört, dass Slytherin nicht das tollste Haus war, aber wir waren selbst zu nervös, als dass wir das wirklich beachtet hätten. Na ja, irgendwann legte sich das Misstrauen der beiden und die 3 wurden das Chaostrio überhaupt. Sie waren wirklich die 3 besten Freunden, auch wenn es schon zwischen durch mal Streit gab, weil Sev bei manchen Sachen nicht mitmachen wollte. Remus war fast immer dabei aber er war ruhiger als die anderen. Sirius und James waren die beiden Chaoten überhaupt. Sie sind zwar nicht dumm oder so. Aber so etwas von faul. Also sorgten Sev und Remus immer dafür, dass die beiden genug lernten. Sev war irgendwie schon vernünftiger wie die anderen Beiden. Bei vielen Streichen oder Sachen, die sie machten, hatte er das Meiste organisiert und geplant. Sirius und James waren dann die beiden, die ihn ausführten. Man konnte ihnen nie oder fast nie etwas nachweisen, aber trotzdem wusste jeder, dass die beiden es waren. Sev war es glaube ich recht. Er war nie jemand, der sich in den Vordergrund stellte. Meistens lachte er still für sich und lies sich nichts anmerken. Trotzdem wussten die meisten Slytherin, dass er auch etwas damit zu tun hat. Du hast vielleicht schon bemerkt, dass Sev kaum etwas mit den anderen Slytherins macht, oder nur ab und zu. Viele misstrauen ihm schon seit dem ersten Jahr. Ihm hat es aber nie etwas ausgemacht, da er ja mit uns zusammen war.  
  
Aber letztes Jahr ist Sirius Bruder zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gegangen. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ihr ihn auch in Frankreich kennt." Canny nickte schnell. „Ja? Gut. Also Sirius' Bruder war auf einer anderen Schule und hatte sich dort den Todessern angeschlossen. 2 Monate später war er tot. Es war eine ziemlich schlimme Sache, da nun nur noch Sirius da war. Seine Eltern setzten alle Hoffnungen in ihn. Eigentlich hatten sie ihn immer machen lassen, was er wollte, aber jetzt wo sein Bruder tot war, musste er der repräsentative Nachfolger werden. Sirius riss aus und lebt seit dem bei James. Die Beiden sind dadurch fast so was wie Brüder. Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste, dass alles geschah rund um Weihnachten. Severus war während der Zeit mit uns, Remus und mir, in Hogwarts geblieben.  
  
Als die beiden aus den Ferien kamen, machten die beiden alle Slytherins sogar Severus dafür verantwortlich. Sirius' Eltern hatten in einem Gespräch einmal Severus'Eltern erwähnt und etwas von der ‚richtigen Einstellung' gesagt. Sirius dachte ja immer noch schlecht von seinen Eltern, da sie, nach seiner Meinung, für den Tod seines Bruders auch teilweise schuld waren. Jedenfalls traute Sirius und James Sev nicht mehr. Severus traf das tief. Denn es war eine Anschuldigung, wofür es in keinster Weise Beweise gab. Er wendete sich von den beiden ab und machte sehr viel mit Remus und mir, auch mit den Slytherins. James und Sirius während-dessen versuchten als Duo, weiterhin ihren Ruf zu behalten und sich aufzuspielen. Sie freundeten sich mit Peter an und hatten nach ihrer Meinung jemanden anderen gefunden. Doch es war absoluter Schwachsinn. Ich glaube in diesen 6 Wochen, waren sie 4 x bei Dumbledore, teilweise wegen ihren Noten, teilweise wegen Streichen. Es war schon fast ein Rekord. Sie merkten aber auch, dass Peter nicht wirklich ein Ersatz waren. Beide waren eine Zeit lang ruhiger. Es tat ihnen Leid, was sie getan hatten, und auch Sev vorgeworfen hatten und entschuldigten sich. Jetzt kennst du die ganze Geschichte. Ich denke wenn sie die Slytherins ärgern, ist es nicht wirklich Haß, aber irgendwo wollen sie sie schon dafür demütigen, dass sie Slytherins sind. Aber öfters wollen sie sich damit auch aufspielen."  
  
Canny starrte auf den ruhigen See, der still vor ihnen lag und lies ihre Gedanken wandern. „Sev hat ihnen verziehen?" Lily nickte. „Ja, ich denke ihm liegt, genauso wie den beiden, viel an der Freundschaft. Du siehst ja die Slytherins, viele haben sich im Laufe der Jahre eine arrogante, kühle Slytherin-Art zugelegt. Viele waren am Anfang nicht so. Sev's ganze Familie war Slytherins....außer ein paar die Ravenclaws waren. Als er an die Schule kam, wusste er in VgddK soviel wie wir jetzt. In Zaubertränke wusste er auch schon immer alles. Seine Eltern legen viel wert darauf, dass Sev ein Slytherin wird. Er geht in den Ferien nie heim. Er hat uns mal erzählt, dass für ihn Hogwarts sein Zuhause ist. Ich glaube, er braucht uns und Hogwarts, um nicht so verkrampft wie die anderen zu werden." Lily blieb noch kurz sitzen, stand dann aber auf. „Kommst du mit ins Schloss, oder bleibst du noch hier?" Canny schaute kurz auf und schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen hier." Lily nickte, lief zu den Jungs und mit einem letzten Blick auf Canny gingen sie hoch zum Schloss.  
  
Canny lies ihre Gedanken schweifen. Doch schon nach kurzem schaute sie gedankenlos den sonnenbeschienen Wald an. Alles leuchtete in gelben und rötlichen Tönen. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie den Herbst gemocht. Ihre Eltern waren mit ihr am Wochenende immer Drachen steigen gegangen, wenn sie dann ausgekühlt nach Hause kamen gab es entweder ein heißes Bad oder eine warme Schokolade. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Noch einmal warf sie einen Blick auf den Wald und wandte sich dann zum Schloss.  
  
~  
  
Als Canny und Lily zum Abendessen liefen, fing Lily wieder an. „James baut öfters Scheiße, aber ich kann ihm nie lange böse sein. Es ist schlimm, ich hasse mich dafür, aber ich kann einfach nicht." Canny nickte, sie konnte Lily verstehen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Sirius verzeihen, wie sie Ron auch immer verzeiht hatte. Sie waren sich beide so ähnlich. Sirius war einfach süß und außerdem, das war der Hauptgrund, meinte er es ja auch nicht so. Eine kleine Stimme meldete sich bei diesem Gedanken, aber Canny verdrängte sie schnell. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal über den Nachmittag nach denken.  
  
Am Abend wälzte sich Canny in ihrem Bett hin und her und konnte nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder tauchten 2 rabenschwarze Augen in ihrem Geist auf und funkelten sie an, wenn sie es geschafft hatte diese zu verdrängen tauchten die Szenen von Sirius & James oder wie Severus ihr die Hand verband auf. Schließlich setzte sie sich geschlagen auf. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Sie schaute sich kurz um das Mondlicht, dass durch das Fenster fiel, beschien den Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen alle. Leise, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken, nahm sie ihren Umhang, schlich lautlos durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in Richtung Astronomieturm. Sie saß gerne dort oben. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich da und wenn sie dann auch noch die Sterne über sich hatte, würde sie am liebsten für immer dort bleiben.  
  
Auf dem Astronomieturm setzte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schaute in die Sterne hoch. Wieso beschäftigte sie die Szene so? Wieso dachte sie dauernd an Snape's Augen? Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach schlafen? Wieso war sie überhaupt in dieser Situation?...Alles nur wegen dem blöden Time- Turner. Warum hatte sie die Zeit überhaupt zurück drehen wollen? Sie hätte es ja dadurch nicht vergessen, nur Snape, würde nichts wissen. Aber wieso hatte sie es nicht einfach hinnehmen können...  
  
Sie wurde durch Sonnenstrahlen, die auf ihr Gesicht schienen geweckt. Nicht verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Sie war auf dem Astronomieturm. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wieso sie hier war und verdrängte es gleich wieder. Sie stand auf und nahm zum ersten Mal die Kälte war. Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie ihren Umhang hatte. Sie zog ihn noch enger und schaute sich den Sonnenaufgang an. Canny war wie gebannt, die Sonne tauchte alles in ein goldenes Licht und zeigte deutlich den Reif auf den Wiesen und in den Spitzen der Bäume. Als sie einen Blick auf den See warf, sah sie dass auch dieser am Rand mit dünnen Eis bedeckt war. Sie blieb noch ein paar Minuten stehen, lies sich von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wärmen und genoss den Augenblick. Schließlich ging sie.  
  
Nachdem die Tür zu gefallen, trat eine in ihren Umhang verhüllte Person aus dem Schatten und folgte.  
  
Im Turm waren die meisten Mädchen schon aufgestanden und fragten sie, wo sie war. „Ich war au.." – „Canny, ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt gehabt, dass Buch hast du gestern in die Bibliothek zurück gebracht und nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen gelassen." Mit diesen Worten zog Lily Canny von den anderen weg. Für diese war die Sache anscheinend geklärt, denn sie liefen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was war das???" – „Aaalso, da ich heute nacht kurz wach war und gesehen hatte, dass du nicht da warst, dachte ich mir schon, dass du irgendwo im Schloss warst. Die Mädchen hier hätten dir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn du das gesagt hättest. Denn da einzigste, was die interessiert ist, dass sie den Pokal bekommen. Manche hier sind ganz ok und normal. Aber leider haben wir das Glück mit den Zicken in einem Schlafsaal zu sein und die wollen eben die schönsten, tollsten UND bravsten sein. Also habe ich dich gerade vor deinem sicheren Tod gerettet." Lily grinste sie an, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie schon wieder zu spät dran war und noch ihre Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen machen musste. Canny konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie verstand Lily einfach nicht, dass eine Mal war sie ordentlich, pflichtbewusst und hatte alle Termine im Kopf und das andere Mal war sie das genaue Gegenteil: vergesslich, unordentlich und überhaupt total verpeilt.  
  
Canny lief allein zum Frühstück, da Lily immer noch zwischen Gemeinschaftsraum und Schlafsaal hin und her schoss, ihr Zeug zusammen suchte und dafür James verantwortlich machte und ihn verfluchte. Die meisten waren schon da, auch die Rumtreiber. Als Sirius Canny sah kam er zum Tisch und machte ein betretenes Gesicht während er sich entschuldigte und es mit ‚verzeihst du mir?' und mit Hundeaugen beendete. Canny wusste, dass sie schon jetzt verloren hatte und Sirius wusste es auch. „Ich versprech' dir auch es nie wieder zu machen." – „Das brauchst du gar nicht erst versprechen, du wirst es sowieso brechen. Aber versuch es wenigstens." Sirius nickte und grinste sie an. „Dafür musst du aber heute Mittag mit mir eine Runde auf dem Besen drehen."  
  
Als Canny und Lily mittags über den Rasen zum Quidditchfeld liefen, wurden sie auf halbem Weg von Sirius und James mit den Besen abgeholt. „Dürfen wir euch einladen hinter uns Platz zu nehmen?" Die beiden Mädchen stiegen lachend hinter den Jungs auf. „Achtung! Bitte nehmt Platz und schnallt euch an. Im Falle eines Absturzes befinden sich die Notausgänge. Links, Rechts vorne und hinten." Bevor Canny auch nur eine Regung machen konnte stieß sich Sirius kräftig vom Boden ab. Schnell klammerte sie sich noch fester an ihn. Canny war wie gebannt. James und Sirius starteten mit den Mädchen hintendrauf eine Verfolgungsjagd und flogen sogar einen Stück in den Wald. Canny fand es wie Achterbahn, sie selbst war keine gute Fliegerin, da sie sich nicht traute und mochte das Fliegen daher auch nicht. Aber so, wirklich wie Achterbahn. Rauf, runter, Seitwärtsrolle und immer wieder knapp an einem Baum vorbei und kurz vor einem Ast hoch. Als die Jungs sie schließlich wieder absetzten, waren sie froh, dass die Beiden sie gleich auf den Sitzen am Quidditchfeld absetzten und sie sich setzten konnten. Canny's Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an und sie schätze, dass es Lily auch nicht anders ging. Sie ließen sich rechts und links neben Remus auf die Bänke fallen. „Na Sev, kommst du oder drückst du dich wieder." Severus, der bis jetzt still da gesessen hatte stand auf. „Ach was, ich muss ja mal schauen, ob ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Fortschritte gemacht habt. Accio Sauberwisch 5" Gleich nachdem der Besen da war, sprang Sev auf und flog eine Runde. „Na was ist? Kommt ihr, oder habt ihr etwa Angst?" Die beiden Gryffindors machten in der Luft kehrt und schossen direkt auf den Slytherin los. „Puh, bin ich fertig. Mir kommt es vor als ob ich 10 Stunden Achterbahn gefahren bin." Remus lachte bei Lily's Worten leise. „Was? Man kommt sich wirklich so vor?" – „Ich sag' doch gar nichts." – „Ja und, du hast aber gelacht." – „Darf man nicht einmal lachen."  
  
Die beiden zankten vor sich hin und Canny beobachtete in Ruhe die 3 anderen. James und Sirius hatten es immer noch nicht geschafft Sev einzuholen. Mitten auf dem Feld machte er eine Wende und flog direkt auf seine Verfolger zu. Sie kamen sich immer näher und keiner machte Anstalten wegzufliegen. Als Canny schon glaubte, dass sie in einander hinein fliegen würden drehte Schoß der Slytherin in die Höhe. „Glaubst du wir haben morgen Nachmittagsunterricht, wir müssen uns doch für den Ball fertig machen?" Canny wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Ähh, ne ich glaube der fällt aus." – „Dann hätten wir wenigstens Kräuterkunde mehr." Kräuterkunde! Canny musste unweigerlich wieder an die Situation denken. Sie schaute auf ihr Handgelenk, das Stofftuch hatte Canny bis jetzt nicht abgemacht und wahrscheinlich würde sie es auch erst kurz vor dem Ball weglegen. „Wer spielt jetzt eigentlich am Ball?" Remus und Lily zuckten mit den Schultern. „Albus wollte es nicht verraten. Ich freu mich schon total. Stell dir mal vor es wären wirklich die Hoods....das wäre einfach irre. Die Hoods!!!!"  
  
~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wurde überall und die ganze Zeit im Unterricht getuschelt. Alles drehte sich rund um den Ball. Nach dem Mittagessen liefen die schon viele Mädchen hoch in die Gemeinschaftsräume und tauschten untereinander Schminke und Tipps aus. Canny und Lily wollten in der Bibliothek noch ein paar Bücher ausleihen, die sie für die Hausaufgaben brauchen würden. Kurz vor 17:00 Uhr liefen die beiden hinüber in den Ravenclawturm um sich fertig zu machen. Die anderen Ravenclaws, die schon fast seit 2 Stunden das Bad und mehr als die Hälfte des Schlafsaals besetzt hatten, liefen jetzt nur noch aufgedrehter rum, und fragten alle 5 Sekunden, ob sie gut aussahen. Lily und Canny warfen sich kurz einen Blick, schnappten ihre Sachen und schlossen sich in dem Badezimmer ein. Nachdem sie geduscht, sich angezogen und gegenseitig geschminkt und frisiert hatten, ließen sie die an die Tür hämmernden und fluchenden Mädchen hinein und verzogen sich in ihren Bereich vom Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Oh die Schuhe bringen mich noch um. Ich wette, dass ich heute mindestens 5x über meine eigenen Füße stolper, oder der Absatz abbricht. Vielleicht hätte ich vorher ein paar mal üben sollen auf Stelzen zu gehen." Lily lies sich eher amüsiert als wütend auf das Bett fallen. „Wenn das dein einzigstes Problem ist." Canny holte ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und murmelte einen Spruch. „Was war das?" – „Steh mal auf und lauf." Lily stand misstrauisch auf und ging 2 Schritte, als sie merkte welche Wirkung der Zauberspruch hatte, fing sie an rumzutanzen. „Ich würde es aber nicht übertreiben, auch wenn du dich fühlst, als ob du in normalen Schuhen läufst, könnte der Absatz immer noch abrechen. Lily, die kurz davor war einen Stepptanz hinzulegen blieb stehen. „Nachdem dieses Problem gelöst ist, brauche ich nur noch einen Spruch, der das Kleid weiter macht und heute abends die Hoods spielen lässt." Canny schüttelte den Kopf. „Zzh undankbares Ding. Da erfüllt man dir das eine und schon forderst du das nächste." – „Ach Quatsch!" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber schau doch mal, wenn die Hoods spielen würden..." – „Bitte verschone mich damit." – „Mmmh, okay....Aber nur fünf Minuten." Lily lief noch einmal ins Bad und so hatte Canny Zeit das Stofftuch von Severus in ihrem Nachttisch zu verstauen. Als sie das Tuch abgenommen hatte, war ihr die Narbe an ihrem Handgelenk aufgefallen, die sich wie ein kleines Pflänzchen um das Handgelenk schlängelte.  
  
~  
  
Als Canny und Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, warteten schon Sirius und James rausgeputzt und strahlend auf sie. „Wow, und ich war mir sicher du würdest mit den Schuhen keine 2 Schritte gehen können, Lily." James grinste seine Freundin an. „Ach, Jamie, bis vor 2 Minuten hatte ich noch die Befürchtung, dass du in dreckigen Jeans, Turnschuhen und verstruppelten Haaren kommen würdest. Aber, wie ich sehe KEINE dreckige Jeans, KEINE Turnschuhe ABER verstruppeltes Haar!!!" – „Und ich habe immer gedacht, du magst meine Haare so." Lily grinste. „Da hast du recht." – „Na also, let's go." „Sirius, wo sind eigentlich Remus und Severus?" Canny hatte sich bei Sirius eingehakt und liefen durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle. „Mmh, ich glaube, Remus muss noch auf Cathy warten und Sev ist ja sowieso die meiste Zeit bei Remus."  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen besetzten sie sich einen 8-er Tisch und warteten auf Remus und Severus. „Ach Lily," Lily drehte sich zu James. „Mh??" – „weißt du was ich gehört habe? Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also.....du weißt doch noch...die Gruppe.....die...die....wie hießen sie?" – „Die Hoods??!!!!! Spielen sie?????? Jetzt sag schon." – „Ja, also, tja..." – „Verdammt sag!" – „Es tut mir leid, sie werden leider nicht auftreten." Lily schaute ihn geschockt an. „Nein!!!!!" – „Lass dich von deinem Freund nicht ärgern, schau mal wer gerade da hinten durch die Tür kommt." Sirius zeigte auf eine kleine Tür, aus der gerade 5 Zauberer mit verschiedenen Instrumenten rein." – „Die Hoods!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Die Hoods sind da! Die Hoods sind da! Die Hoods sind da! Lalalalala:" James schaute Sirius böse an. „Toll Sirius! Toll! Schau an, was du angerichtet hast!" Lily war aufgesprungen und James Schoß in Beschlag genommen. Dort schüttelte sie ihn und umarmte ihn abwechselnd.  
  
„Habt ihr Lily Drogen gegeben, oder wieso hüpft sie so rum?" Severus, Remus und Cathy waren unbemerkt dazu gekommen. Canny drehte sich um. „Mmmh, ein. Sirius hat sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Hoods da sind." – „Ja, dann ist ja alles klar." Remus grinste. „Die Hoods!! Echt? Wo?" Cathy, die bis jetzt stumm da gestanden hatte, schaute sich suchend um. Remus zeigte es ihr, während Sev sich augenrollend auf den Stuhl neben Canny fallen lies. Canny kicherte. Sirius legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter und beugte sich zu Severus rüber. „Hast du keine Begleitung??? Canny meinte ein hämisches Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln zu erkennen, tadelte sich aber gleich, da dies nicht sein konnte. Severus legte den Kopf schief. „Nein, wie du sehen kannst nicht." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste Canny lange, wie zum Beweis, dass ER eine Begleitung hatte. Doch Severus nahm entweder die Provokation nicht wahr oder beachtete sie schlicht nicht. Remus setzte sich nben Sev. „So ich glaube in weniger als 5 Minuten haben wir hier einen Hoods Fanclub. Cathy und Lily überbieten sich gerade mit Lobeshymnen auf die Hoods."  
  
Sirius schaute sich um. „Wie bestellt man eigentlich sein Essen?" Canny schaute sich um, erinnerte sich aber dann an das Trimagische Turnier und sagte. „Großer Gemischter Salat!" Und prompt erschien auf ihrem Teller das gewünschte Essen. Die Anderen schauten Canny kurz erstaunt an, bestellten sich dann aber auch ihr Essen. Während des Essens verrenkten sich Cathy und Lily schier den Hals um einen Blick auf die Hoods, die immer noch zwischen der Tür und dem großen Vorhang auf der Bühne hin und her huschten, werfen zu können.  
  
Nachdem mehr oder weniger alle gegessen hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz: „So, jetzt, wo ihr alle mehr oder weniger satt seid, fängt der unterhaltsamere Teil des Abends. Nach vielem hin und her, haben wir es geschafft eine Musikgruppe zu engagieren, die wahrscheinlich die Meisten von euch kennen." Dumbledore lies seinen Blick über die Tische wandern und blieb bei Cathy und Lily hängen. „Nun, hier kommen sie, die Hoods!"  
  
Canny meinte der Boden würde beben. Nachdem Dumbledore Hoods gesagt hatte, gab es einen riesigen Lärm. Manche pfiffen oder klatschen andere kreischten und trommelten mit den Füßen auf den Boden, wobei die Mehrzahl der Fans Mädchen zu sein schienen. Noch während des Lärms, öffnete sich der Vorhang auf der riesengroßen Bühne und man konnte 5 Gestalten erahnen. Scheinwerfer leuchteten auf und zeigten 5 Personen im schwachen Licht, welche anfingen langsam zu singen und ab und zu ins Publikum lächelte.  
  
Lily und Cathy, die die ganze Zeit unentwegt geschwätzt hatten, waren sofort still und hörten zu. Nach und nach fühlte sich die Tanzfläche und auch James und Lily gingen hin. „Komm! Wir tanzen auch." Sirius zog Canny mit sich hoch und lief mit ihr in die Nähe von James. Das Lied war ruhig und sie wiegten sich fast nur hin und her. Canny hatte ihren Kopf auf Sirius' Schulter gelegt und schaute lächelnd zu Lily und James, die sich immer wieder neckten. Plötzlich dachte sie an Harry und wurde traurig. Er kann sich nicht an seine Eltern erinnern und hatte sie nie wirklich kennen gelernt. Sie hatte zwar schon früher Mitleid mit ihm gelernt aber jetzt war es etwas total anderes. SIE kannte seine Eltern. SIE hatte seine Eltern gesehen und mit ihnen geredet. Nicht er, der es verdient hätte. Canny verdrängte den Gedanken schnell. Sie wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, nicht heute abend.  
  
Als Canny das nächste Mal zu Sirius hochschaute, sah er sie an und küsste sie. Canny brach den Kuss immer wieder ab, aber Sirius startete jedes Mal einen neuen Versuch. Canny gab es schließlich auf.  
  
„Na, hat's Spaß gemacht?" Cathy schaute Lily und Canny erwartungsvoll an. „Na ja, Spaß schon, aber ich glaube ich bin einfach zu faul, um lange zu tanzen." Lily lies sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. „Ich glaube, ich bin schon stolz auf mich, wenn ich es heute noch schaff mit Remus und Sev zu tanzen." – „Du willst mit uns tanzen?" .Severus schaute sie skeptisch an. „Yep. Das ist dann meine gute Tat für dieses Jahr." Lily lächelte. „Außerdem kann ich dich hier ja nicht verkümmern lassen." Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. „Und bevor du uns in Selbstmitleid zergehst..." Snape schnaubte. „Von wegen. Selbstmitleid! Wer sagt, dass ich einfach alleine gekommen bin, weil ich nicht tanzen will." – „Ach, hör doch auf. Wir kennen dich doch gut genug." Das Gespräch wurde mehr und mehr ironisch. „Verlass dich nicht drauf." – „Wie immer, er streitet alles ab!" Lily lies grinsend den Kopf hängend. „Was machen wir nur mit ihm. Kein Interesse an nichts." James lies sich auf das Spiel ein und rieb sich das Kinn. „Wie wär's.." Er beugte sich zu Lily und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr. Diese fing an zu strahlen, sprang auf, lief weg und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Unzahl von alkoholischen Getränken zurück. „Was für ein Glück, dass das heute erlaubt ist." – „Glück??? Und hast du nicht vorhin gesagt, du wärst faul." Sev zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach was!" Lily machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Jetzt wird's wieder lustig." – „Aha!....Bevor das hier irgendwie ausartet....ich glaube, ich möchte doch tanzen." Bei des Slytherin's Worten, hatte sich Sirius zu Canny gedreht und fing an sie zu küssen. „Cathy?" Die Gryffindor grinste. "Immer doch. Dann habe ich, so wie sich Lily ausdrückt, meine gute Tat für dieses Jahr getan." „Hey! Ihr könnt doch nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt." Lily schaute ihnen nach, und lies sich dann frustriert auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Manno!" James zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm Sev's Glas und öffnete diverse alkoholischen Getränke. "Dann machen wir es halt so." Lily roch immer an den Flaschen und stellte einige weg, gab die anderen weiter an James, der sie in das Glas füllte. „Ähm, Lily, ich möchte euch ja nicht bei eurem ‚Projekt' stören, aber was macht ihr da?" Remus schaute, genauso wie Canny, verwirrt zu den beiden. „Aaalso, da Severus 100% an seinem Getränk riechen wird, bevor er es trinkt, da er uns misstraut, ist es besser nur die alkoholischen Getränke zu nehmen, die keinen Geruch haben." Remus nickte. „Und es wird ihm auch nicht auffallen, dass sein Glas doppelt so voll ist, wie vor dem Tanz." – „Doch! Aber wir werden einfach alle auffüllen und notfalls muss eben einer das Versuchskaninchen spielen." Canny schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. Das war typisch Lily!  
  
Als Sev und Cathy zusammen zurück kamen, versuchten alle möglichst beschäftigt auszusehen. Sev schaute einmal in der Runde rum, sein Blick blieb an Remus hängen, der nach kurzem aufgab und schuldbewusst zu grinsen anfing. „Ok, was habt ihr getan?" Lily drehte sich von James weg. „Nichts. Wirklich. Was sollten wir schon tun?" Der Slytherin hob sein Glas hoch. „War das nicht leerer?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben allen aufgefüllt." – „Ach so, und deswegen stehen dort auch leere Flaschen." Lily hätte sich selbst schlagen können, wieso hatte sie nicht daran gedacht. Doch bevor sie nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, sprang James ein. „Sirius und ich haben uns etwas genommen. Möchtest du probieren?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf und ein bösartiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Nein danke, aber ich möchte gerne mit Lily tauschen." Lily hatte sich gefangen und nahm das Glas entgegen und gab ihm ihres. „Kein Problem." Wie zum Beweis trank sie einen Schluck. Für einen Moment glaubte Lily sie hätte sich die Speiseröhre verätzt. Doch sie verzog ihr Gesicht nicht sondern schluckte es schnell runter. „Schmeckt's?" Severus schaute sie fragend. Lily verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „Wie du siehst lebe ich noch? Kann ich mein Glas wieder haben?" Sev lächelte. „Wenn es normal schmeckt, kannst du es auch behalten." Lily verzog das Gesicht nun endgültig zu einer Grimasse. „Verdammt, alles um sonst! Bah, war das eklig. Ich habe gedacht ich sterbe." Jetzt fingen auch alle andern an zu lachen und Lily schob das Glas weg und nahm sich ein neues. „Dafür musst du jetzt aber mit mir tanzen." – „Klar, ich beruhige gern deine gute Tat für dieses Jahr." Er stand auf und lief zusammen mit Lily zur Tanzfläche.  
  
James drehte sich zu Cathy. „Komm wir tanzen auch." Cathy nickte und auch die beiden verschwanden. Remus schaute Canny fragend an, und auch die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. „Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts, jetzt wo du dich eingelebt hast? – „Es ist weniger das Schloss, sondern mehr die Leute die mir gefallen." – „Da hast du recht." Während des Tanzes redeten sie noch eine Weile über die anderen. Als die Musik endete, standen sie genau neben Lily und Snape. „Remus! Canny! Komm wir tauschen eine Runde." Canny war viel zu verwirrt, um wirklich reagieren zu können und als sie den Mund endlich aufmachte, waren Lily und Remus schon verschwunden. Sie drehte sich zu Severus, der auch verwundert da stand. „Na dann, tanzen wir." Der Slytherin nickte und sie warteten stumm auf den Beginn des Liedes, als es auch schon langsam anfing. Severus legte seine Hand schüchtern auf ihre Hüfte und hielt ihr die andere hin. Canny brachte auch ihre Hände in Position und ofort spürte sie wieder das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen, welches sie nicht haben sollte. Sie schaute auf und sah Snape direkt in die Augen. Aber nur kurz, da er seinen Kopf sofort wegdrehte.  
  
Nach dem Tanz, bei dem niemand auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, liefen sie zurück und wurden freudig begrüßt. Severus setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und roch misstrauisch an seinem Glas, bevor er es trank. Canny stattdessen nahm ihr Glas und leerte es in großen Zügen. Als sie plötzlich stoppte und sich verschluckte. Sirius klopfte ihr lachend auf den Rücken und Lily; James und Remus grinsten. Sie hatten Canny während ihrer Abwesenheit das Glas zugeschoben. Diese schnappte gerade Luft und hustete. „Verdammt! Seid ihr verrückt? Damit könnt ihr Leute echt vergiften?" – „Ach was, Lily hat es ja auch überlebt. Außerdem kannst du dich dafür bei Severus bedanken, hätte er vorhin nicht tauschen lassen, hätten wir kein Opfer mehr suchen müssen." Sirius lachte aber als er Severus an sah lag etwas ernstes in seinem Blick. Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen und schaute weg.  
  
Als Canny nach dem langen Abend endlich im Bett lag, konnte sie den Tanz mit Severus und alles danach einfach nicht vergessen. Während des Tanzes hatte er sie keines Blickes gewürdigt und nicht ein Wort gemacht, als ob es für ihn das Schlimmste wäre mit ihr zu tanzen. Dabei hatten sie sich sonst doch immer so gut verstanden. Gleiichzeitig hatte sie aber auch bemerkt, dass er sie danach öfters anschaute, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie zeigte, dass sie seinen Blick bemerkte, wandte er seinen Kopf ab. Was sollte dieses kindisceh Verhalten?.....Canny fuhr sich unbewusst über die Narbe an ihrem Handgelenk. In Gedanken versunken fuhr sie die Linien nach und beschloss instinktiv, sich diese trotz allem sie nicht wegmachen zu lassen. Es würde sie, wenn sie wieder in der Zukunft wäre, immer an die Zeit hier erinnern und mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
  
Auch Severus lag in seinem Bett und dachte über den Abend nach. Eigentlich hatte ihm der Abend gefallen, wenn ihm auch sein Verhalten gegenüber Canny leid tat. Er hatte sich immer gut mit ihr verstanden und ihm machten auch die Gespräche mit ihr Spaß. Aber er wusste genauso, dass Sirius schnell eifersüchtig wurde, selbst wenn das Ganze nur freundschaftlich war, sogar im Prinzip NICHT einmal freundschaftlich. Leider!  
  
Seit dem ‚Vorfall' im Gewächshaus war er sich nicht einmal so sicher, dass für ihn alles rein ‚freundschaftlich' war. Und das war noch nicht einmal das erste Mal gewesen. Er hatte Canny schon nach der 1. gemeinsamen Zaubertränkestunde nett gefunden und sich gefreut, dass er sich endlich mal mit jemandem unterhalten konnte. Doch das 1. Mal, dass ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich in Canny verliebt hatte, war als er gesehen hatte wie die Tentakel sich um ihren Arm wand und ihr Tränen in den Augen gestanden hatten. In diesem Moment hatte er sich gefühlt, als ob er alles machen würde um ihr die Schmerzen zu nehmen.  
  
Severus hoffte, einfach warten zu können, bis Sirius sich eine neue Freundin aussuchen würde, aber bis jetzt sah es nicht danach. Es hörte sich selbst für ihn brutal an, aber die meisten Mädchen waren nach der ‚Trennung' nur teilweiser schlechter Laune und er würde seine Freundschaft mit Sirius und James halten können. Vielleicht waren die Mädchen kurzzeitig mal nicht ansprechbar, aber es kam nur alle 4 Monate mal vor, dass ein Mädchen richtig fertig war, und so wie er Canny kannte und die beiden beobachtete würde es ihr nicht viel ausmachen.  
  
Aber Sirius hatte sich diesmal mehr Mühe gegeben und würde ebenso nicht so schnell aufgeben. Severus schloss die Augen, dann würde er sich eben gedulden müssen. Wenigstens für Remus. Morgen würden sie sich verwandeln und vielleicht Remus in der heulenden Hütte besuchen können. Sie wussten schon seit fast 2 Jahren, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hatte. Seit sie Werwölfe im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten, wussten sie es und suchten nach einem geeigneten Zauber Remus Gesellschaft leisten zu können. Und er selbst schaute gleichzeitig noch nach einem Zaubertrank, der seinem Freund helfen könnte. Bis jetzt hatte er bis auf einen kleinen Hinweis, dass es einen Zaubertrank dieser Art geben soll, noch nichts gefunden. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen spätestens wenn er erwachsen war einen zu entwickeln.  
  
Den ganzen Abend lang hatte er versucht Canny nicht zu beachten und nicht mit ihr zu reden. Es sollte keinen Grund geben, damit er sich wieder mit Sirius und James stritt. Sirius war sowieso schon dauer- gereizt. Eigentlich hätte Sev schon längst aufgehört James' und Sirius' Launen hinzunehmen. Aber er wusste, dass er Remus dann wohl nicht mehr als Freund hätte. Auch wenn dieser es nicht zugab, würde sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin mit James und Sirius streiten, dann würde Remus sich von ihm abwenden. Gleichzeitig hörte Severus auch seine Slytherinstimme. Wieso sollte er immer etwas aufgeben und nicht auch mal die anderen? Warum sollte er immer für die anderen da sein und nicht sie für ihn? Warum nahm er sich nicht einfach, wie auch seine Hauskameraden, was er wollte? Auch wenn es nicht so aussah gab es genug Slytherins, die sich mit ihm anfreunden würden bzw. wollten. Vielleicht würde es nicht immer so lustig sein wie mit den anderen, aber früher oder später würden sich ihre Wege sowieso trennen. James würde Auror werden, etwas was Snape nie werden konnte. Seine Eltern waren Todesser und das nicht gerade unauffällig. Sie waren im Ministerium schon bekannt und er als ihr Sohn sowieso. Er hatte schon öfters erlebt, Eltern ihre Kinder von ihm weghielten. Aber genauso gab es auch die Eltern der Slytherins, bei denen seine Eltern einen hervorragenden Ruf genossen. Doch Severus hielt den Weg seiner Eltern und Hauskameraden für falsch. Er konnte einfach nicht immer nur auf sich selbst bezogen sein. Denn er wusste genau, dass niemand für ihn da sein würde, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde. Aber so hatte er zumindest Remus und Lily. 


	9. Die Rumtreiber

Ich danke noch einmal allen kommi-schreibern:  
  
Schwarze elfe: hermine ist in ravenclaw und nicht in gryffindor gelandet, weil sie mit der zeit ruhiger geworden ist und (ich weiß ist unlogisch) sie ist ja auch irgendwie eingeschüchtert durch das passierte  
  
Nici1807: meiner auch! ;-)  
  
Queen Bonnie/ Herm84/ nachtschatten: danke für alle reviews und die ehrlichen reviews!!!!  
  
Diese geschichte ist nicht aus dem englischen übersetzt!!!  
  
Viel Spaß!!! Hoffe es gefällt euch, und wie immer rechts unten drauf klicken ( ~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen Sirius, James, Peter und Severus früh auf, um sich in einem der Kerkerräume zu treffen. Severus wartete schon auf sie, da er den kürzeren Weg hatte und sich den Trank noch einmal anschauen wollte. Als Sirius und James zusammen mit Peter eintraten, schaute er verwirrt auf und holte Sirius und James zu sich. „Was soll das? Wieso ist DER da?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ihm halt davon erzählt und er macht mit."– „Ihr habt ihm von Moony erzählt???!!!"– „Klar. Peter wird dichthalten, darauf verwette ich mein Leben."– „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Der wird bei der nächsten Gelegenheit die Kurve kratzen und es brühwarm jemand anderem erzählen."– „Wir vertrauen ihm. Dann wirst du es wohl auch tun."Severus zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich lege für den keinen Zeh ins Feuer.....Aber wenn ihr es tut.....viel Spaß."  
  
Sie gingen zurück zum Kessel und Severus füllte den Trank gleichmäßig in 4 Becher ab und reichte jedem einen. James schaute in die Runde. Als er Peter den Becher gab schaute er ihn fast flehend an: „Du kannst mir echt vertrauen! Wieso sollte ich euch den verraten?...Da wär ich ja schon blöd!" Der Slytherin aber würdigte ihm keinen Blick und tat als ob er nichts getan hätte. „Wir trinken alle gleichzeitig, ok?"Sirius, Sev und Peter nickten mehr oder weniger nervös. „Also drei, zwei, eins und los."Jeder führte seinen Becher zum Mund und tranken. Severus spürte wie der Trank sich langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete und es überall zu kribbeln begann. Es dauerte fast 5 Minuten bis man den Trank nicht mehr spürte. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass jeder die Augen geschlossen hatte. Einer nach dem anderen öffnete die Augen und schauten sich an.  
  
„Anscheinend hat er funktioniert. Jetzt muss jeder nur noch den Spruch sprechen, wenn er sich verwandeln will.."– „Wer probiert es als erstes aus?"James schaute sich mit leuchteten Augen um. „Du bist in Verwandlung doch immer der Beste. Mach du es!"Severus hätte am Liebsten laut geschnaubt. Peter schaute den Gryffindor an wie seinen großen Lebensretter an. James zuckte mit den Schultern, trotzdem sah man ein kleines Grinsen, was sich ins seinen Mundwinkel stahl. „Ok!"Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und sagte: „Animalis exoletus!"Für einen kurzen Moment dachte jeder, es hätte nicht gewirkt. Doch dann wuchs James plötzlich ein Fell und er verwandelte sich in eine prächtigen Hirsch. Die 3 übrig gebliebenen fingen an zu klatschen und strahlten. Wenigstens hatte es bei James gewirkt.  
  
James stakste ein bisschen unsicher auf den Spiegel, der ihn dem Zimmer hing zu, und betrachtete sich ausgiebig.  
  
Sirius konnte nicht mehr abwarten, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Spruch. Auch bei ihm es, bis ihm ein struppiges Fell wuchs und er sich in einen kräftigen schwarzen Hund verwandelte. Als Hund lief er auch eher noch unsicher zum Spiegel und James, der sich nicht zurückverwandelte, begrüßte Sirius in seiner Tiergestalt und sie fingen an um einander herum zu springen.  
  
Snape drehte sich zu Peter, der den beiden mit fanatisch-leuchtenden Augen zuschaute. „Möchtest du vielleicht als nächstes?"Peter zuckte leicht zusammen, schaute den Slytherin fast ängstlich an und fing an zu stottern: „N-nein, m-mach du ru-ruhig als erstes?"Severus grinste verächtlich als er sich wegdrehte und den Zauberspruch aufsagte. Er spürte, wie alles an ihm zu kribbeln begann und dann verwandelte er sich. Er schloss die Augen, weil alles um ihn herum zu wanken anfing. Erst als er nichts mehr spürte, machte er die Augen auf und sah auf 2 schwarze Tatzen. Langsam machte er seine ersten Schritte. Es fühlte sich zwar ungewohnt an aber nicht unangenehm. Er erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit und lief zu den anderen beiden. Als die ihn mit großen Augen ansahen, legte er den Kopf schief und schaute in den Spiegel. Fast wäre er ein Stück zurück gesprungen. In dem Spiegel sah man einen großen hellbraunen Hirsch mit einem noch nicht ganz ausgewachsenem Geweih, einen zotteligen mittelgroßen schwarzen Hund mit und einen geschmeidigen schwarzen Panther, der ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen anstarrte.  
  
Plötzlich gab es einen kleinen Knall und Peter stand mit rußverschmiertem Gesicht da. Sev drehte sich weg. Er würde diesem eckligen widerwärtigem Idioten nicht helfen. Auch wenn es James und Sirius anders sahen. Er vertraute diesem Jungen wirklich nicht. Nach seiner Meinung hätte er nicht einmal in Gryffindor sein dürfen. Er hatte weder Mut noch Rückrat. Hufflepuff wäre besser gewesen.  
  
James verwandelte sich zurück und half Peter, bis es ihm schließlich nach etlicher Zeit gelang sich zu verwandeln. Als Sev sah, in was sich Peter verwandelt hatte, konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken: eine kleine widerwärtige Ratte. James verwandelte sich auch ihn seine Gestalt und sie blieben noch einige Zeit in dem Raum um sich sicherer zu werden.  
  
Lily und Canny saßen währenddessen am Frühstückstisch. Lily hatte am Abend noch ein Photo mit ihr und den Hoods machen und alle unterschreiben lassen. Dieses Photo hing jetzt schon vergrößert über ihrem Bett und Lily hatte am Morgen kaum aufstehen können, weil sie das Photo betrachten musste. Erst als der Hunger sie quälte, stand sie auf und machte sich fertig.  
  
„Wo sind eigentlich die Jungs? Ich habe James heute noch gar nicht gesehen?" Canny zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Lily schaute sich um. „Also schlafen können sie nicht mehr! Remus sitzt schon am Haustisch, aber wo sind dann die anderen?" „..." „Vielleicht spielen sie Quidditch...obwohl...was denkst du?" „..." „Aha....Canny???"Lily beugte sich zu Canny rüber, die gedankenverloren in ihre Tasse starrte. Lily nahm ihren Finger und tippte vorsichtig gegen Canny's Schulter...Keine Reaktion. Sie tippte noch einmal, diesmal ein bisschen fester. „W-was hast du gesagt?"Canny drehte sich verwirrt zu Lily. „Mmh ich habe weniger was gesagt, ich habe dich eher angetippt."– „Achso.....warum?"– „Du konntest meinem Gespräch irgendwie nicht ganz folgen."– „Achso....was hast du gesagt?"– „Ok. Ich glaube heute kann man dich nicht ganz ernst nehmen..."Lily schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.  
  
Canny hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Sie war gegen 5.30 Uhr aufgewacht und hatte nicht mehr richtig einschlafen können. Wenn sie einschlief war es nur Dämmerschlaf und sobald sie aufwachte dachte sie über den vorigen Abend, was ihr unweigerlich Kopfschmerzen machte. Wieso hatte Snape sie nicht beachtet? Hatte er es wirklich gehasst mit ihr zu tanzen? Was hatte sie ihm getan? Und wieso hatte er sie trotzdem immer wieder angeschaut? Oder hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet? Und wieso machte sie sich überhaupt so viel Gedanken über Snape?  
  
Sie stand vom Frühstückstisch, murmelte eine Entschuldigung an Lily und lief nach draußen. Sie musste jetzt einfach allein sein. Am See lies sie sich auf einen Fels sinken und starrte auf den See. Wieso machte sie sich soviel Gedanken über Snape? Wieso machte ihm seine abweisenden Gesten so viel aus? Schließlich war sie ja mit Sirius zusammen. ‚Zzh' Das wieder ein Kapitel für sich. Am Anfang war es ihr nie bewusst gewesen! Aber er hatte genauso wie Ron fast eine große-Bruder-Rolle eingenommen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich mal darüber Gedanken machen...Sollte sie vielleicht mit Sirius Schluss machen? Aber was würden dann Lily und Remus denken und vor allem wie würden sie sich verhalten.....  
  
Snape stand auf dem Astronomieturm und betrachtete die kleine Gestalt am See. Er wusste wer es war. Man sah ihr Haar im Wind wehen. Genauso wie die herbst-farbenen Blätter die von den Bäumen fielen und über den See und die Wiesen tanzten. Sie sah verloren und traurig aus, wie sie dort auf ihrem Felsen saß und auf den See starrte. Dies war einer der Momente, wo er ihr sich wünschte ihr helfen zu können. Gerne würde er zu ihr gehen sie trösten oder einfach in den Armen halten, und beschützen. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin wandte traurig seinen Kopf ab. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe. Wieso auch? Dafür gab es jemand anderen. Jemand der sie wahrscheinlich nie zu schätzen wüsste, der ihr nicht einmal richtig zuhörte wenn sie etwas erzählte. Jemand, der jetzt im Inneren des Schlosses saß und andere Mädchen beobachtete und keinen Gedanken an sie verschwendete. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, was er tat. Frustriert stieß er sich von der Mauer ab und ging ins Innere des Schlosses. Er sollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es hatte ihn einfach nicht zu interessieren.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit wandte sich ein Mann mit einem langen Bart, einer krummen Nase, einem langem sternebesetzten Umhang und einem kleinem wissenden Lächeln auf dem Mund vom Fenster ab.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Canny saß noch lange, bevor sie schließlich aufstand und sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte. Aber eine Lösung für ihre vielen Probleme hatte sie nicht gefunden. Sie wusste nur eines: in Sirius war sie nie verliebt gewesen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An diesem Abend lagen 4 Jungs angespannt in ihren Betten und warteten. James, Sirius, Snape und Peter hatten ausgemacht, dass sie Remus besuchen wollten.  
  
Severus war schon um 22.30 Uhr rausgeschlichen. Er hatte noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich allein haben wollen während er in seiner Gestalt war. Um kurz vor 23 Uhr sah er Umrisse am Schlosseingang und hörte James, Sirius, dank seiner Tiergestalt. Als er sich verwandelt hatte, war er anfangs verwundert gewesen, wie viel mehr er sah, roch und hörte. Er war mehr als glücklich ein Panther geworden zu sein, und nicht eine Ratte, wie Peter. Es erstaunte ihn, dass er ein mindestens genauso starkes Tier wie Sirius geworden war.  
  
Er verwandelte sich zurück und ging zu den anderen. „Ich würde sagen, wir verwandeln uns jetzt und gehen dann in 5-10 Minuten zu Remus."James schaute sich fragend um, als niemand etwas dagegen sagte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte. Sev verwandelte sich auch und wartete dann ungeduldig auf Peter, der wiedereinmal mehrere Versuche brauchte, bis er es schaffte. Da Sev schon öfters in seiner Tiergestalt gewesen war, schaute er den anderen bei ihren Neuentdeckungen zu.  
  
James stakste ein bisschen, schaffte es aber schnell besser zu laufen und sprang hin und her. Sirius war anscheinend genauso von seiner Sprungkraft und Schnelligkeit wie James, denn auch er sprang und rannte umher. Peter dagegen saß im Gras und musste aufpassen nicht von den anderen getroffen zu werden.  
  
Schließlich wandte sich James zur peitschenden Weide und sie traten so nah wie möglich heran. Alle wussten, dass einer zu den Wurzeln gelangen musste und auf einen bestimmten Knoten Druck ausüben musste. Da Peter das kleinste Tier war, schauten ihn alle mehr, in James' und Sirius' Fall, oder weniger, in Severus' Fall, erwartungsvoll an. Die Ratte begann zu zittern und den Kopf zu schütteln. Sie warteten kurz um zu sehen ob er sich vielleicht doch wieder fangen würde. Dem Slytherin war schon vorher klar gewesen, dass es nicht so klappen würde.  
  
Nachdem Sirius und James nach fast 5 Minuten immer noch nichts taten, reichte es Severus schließlich. Er wandte sich zu Peter und fing tief in seiner Kehle an zu knurren. Die Ratte zitterte noch mehr und es sah fast so aus, als ob sie sich in die Hose machte.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Animagi grinste innerlich. Er hatte schon ausprobiert zu knurren als er allein war, konnte es aber nicht richtig einschätzen, umso mehr freute er sich jetzt fast über die jämmerliche Reaktion von dem kleineren Tier.  
  
Aber so würden sie jetzt auch nicht weiter kommen und es war zu primitiv. Er hielt nicht viel davon Leute einzuschüchtern, obwohl es ihn bei Peter irgendwie reizte. Er wandte sich von der Ratte ab, legte sich auf die Erde und schaute den Hirsch und den Hund erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatten Peter mitgebracht, also sollten auch sie schauen wie sie ihn dazubringen würden. 


	10. Das Tier im Mensch

Ich danke noch einmal allen kommi-schreibern:  
  
Schwarze elfe: hermine ist in ravenclaw und nicht in gryffindor gelandet, weil sie mit der zeit ruhiger geworden ist und (ich weiß ist unlogisch) sie ist ja auch irgendwie eingeschüchtert durch das passierte  
  
Nici1807: meiner auch! ;-)  
  
Queen Bonnie/ Herm84/ nachtschatten: danke für alle reviews und die ehrlichen reviews!!!!  
  
Diese geschichte ist nicht aus dem englischen übersetzt!!!  
  
Viel Spaß!!! Hoffe es gefällt euch, und wie immer rechts unten drauf klicken ( ~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James verwandelte sich zurück und schaute zu Peter. „Was ist? Komm, jeder von uns muss eine Aufgabe erfüllen! Es ist auch nicht schwer! Die Weide wehrt nur größere Tiere und Menschen ab. Sie beachtet Ratten überhaupt nicht."Die Ratte zitterte immer noch, aber schaute ein wenig mutiger zu James. „Ehrlich! Sie wird überhaupt nichts machen. Oder glaubst du Dumbledore würde so etwas machen. Komm mach! Wir wissen, dass du es kannst! Du bist ja auch sonst wendig und kannst dich gut bewegen!"  
  
Snape hätte am Liebsten laut aufgelacht. Pettigrew und sich gut bewegen oder wendig sein. Der Junge war so plump wie ein Teigklumpen und konnte sich genauso gut bewegen. Nämlich gar nicht. Als er zum 1.Mal auf dem Besen gesessen hatte, war er so oft runtergefallen oder war ziellos herum geschossen, dass man ihn vom Flugunterricht befreit hatte zum Schutz von ihm selbst und von seinen Mitschülern.  
  
„Wir brauchen dich Peter! Ohne dich schaffen wir es nicht. Du bist jetzt die wichtigste Person!"Auch Sirius hatte sich zurück verwandelt und bearbeitete Peter.  
  
Severus rollte mit den Augen, was aber niemand sehen konnte, da di anderen mit dem Rocken zu ihm standen. Er wusste zwar, dass es auf die Art sicher funktionieren würde, aber er selbst würde nie soviel Schwachsinn sagen, um jemand zu einer Aktion zu überreden. Es waren Lügen, die jeder Blinde hätte sehen können. Aber solange man Peter überreden konnte, war es James und Sirius anscheinend egal, wie viel Honig sie um sein Maul schmieren mussten.  
  
Das war auch der Grund, wieso der Slytherin Peter nie dazu genommen hätte. Peter tat alles solange man ihm genug Beachtung schenkte, und dass war gefährlich. Pettigrew würde alles erzählen und alles verraten, um genug Beachtung bei anderen zu finden, wenn ihm die von James und Sirius nicht mehr reichte. Aber das war nur seine Meinung und vielleicht täuschte er sich ja auch.  
  
Die graue Ratte schaute die beiden Jungen mit glänzenden Augen an. „Komm, Peter, mach es für uns. Wir brauchen dich!"  
  
Die Ratte nickte langsam. Die beiden Gryffindors hatten ihr Ziel erreicht und verwandelten sich zurück. Langsam lief Peter auf die Weide zu und als er merkte, dass die Weide nicht auf ihn reagierte wurde er mutiger und lief zu den Wurzeln.  
  
Die Weide, die sich bis jetzt die ganze Zeit leicht bewegt hatte, erstarrte total. Die 3 Animagi liefen nun auch zu den Wurzeln.. James und Sirius nickten der grauen Ratte, die sie mit glänzenden stolzen Augen anschaute, anerkennend zu. Dann verschwanden sie in dem Loch, dass sich neben dem Baumstamm befand. Langsam liefen sie den dunklen Gang entlang. James voraus, hinter ihm Sirius, dann Severus und schließlich Peter.  
  
Sie hatten sich den Gang und die Hütte schon einmal bei Tageslicht angeschaut, um in etwa zu wissen wie lange der Gang war, wo sie aufpassen mussten und wie die Hütte aufgebaut war.  
  
Als der Gang schließlich wieder aufwärts führte, waren alle mehr als nur angespannt. Sie hatten alle mehr als einmal das Heulen des Werwolfs vernommen. Würde Remus sie wirklich erkennen? Wie groß war er als Werwolf? Und vor allem wie stark? Was wäre, wenn er sie angreifen würde?  
  
Schließlich kamen sie zu der Klappe, die der Eingang zur Heulenden Hütte war. Man konnte ein Kratzen und Jaulen vernehmen, dann ein langgezogener Heuler. Der Werwolf musste im 2. Stock eingeschlossen sein. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass er sie noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. James schaute die anderen 3 Jungs noch einmal an und stieß dann die Klappe auf.  
  
Laut schlug sie auf den Boden auf. Es wurde totenstill. Das Kratzen und Jaulen, was man noch vor ein paar Sekunden hören konnte, hatte aufgehört.  
  
Der Werwolf hatte sie wahrgenommen. Man hörte das Krachen, als sich der Werwolf gegen die offenbar verschlossene Tür, die das 1. und das 2. Stockwerk von einander trennte, warf. Die Tür würde halten. Dumbledore hatte sie 100% magisch verschlossen, da waren sich alle sicher. Sie hatten schon damit gerechnet und hofften inständig, dass Dumbledore keine all zu komplizierten Zauber benutzt hatte.  
  
Zögernd liefen sie die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, standen sie vor einer Tür, die schon beachtlich mitgenommen aussah. James und Sirius drehten sich zu Severus um. Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass er den Teil übernahm, da der Slytherin, durch seine Eltern, die meiste Erfahrung hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Animagi verwandelte sich zurück und ging an die Tür.  
  
Der Werwolf hatte sein Verhalten immer noch nicht veränderte, was entweder bedeutete, dass er sie nicht am Geruch erkannte, oder, dass die Tür auch keine Düfte durchlies, was wiederum bedeuten musste, dass es kein einfacher Alohomora- Zauber war.  
  
Severus schätze, dass Remus sie am Geruch erkannt hätte, was für ihn hieß, dass die Tür keine Düfte durchlies. Das hielt er auch für wahrscheinlich, der Werwolf würde sich nur noch mehr quälen, wenn er den Geruch von Tieren oder Menschen wahrnehmen könnte. Trotzdem hatte das Tier auf das Geräusch der Klappe reagiert, was hieß, dass das Zimmer nicht schalldicht verschlossen war. Da di Tür auch schon mitgenommen aussah, konnte der Slytherin davon ausgehen, dass es sich eher um einen Bann handelte, als um einen Zauber, der die Tür schützte.  
  
Also fielen für Severus die meisten aus. Es blieben nur 3 Zauber, die er kannte, übrig. Alle hatten die gleiche Funktion. Sie wirkten alle stark und konnten jedoch auch eine falsche Reaktion auslösen, wenn sie nicht passten. Für Severus hieß das nachdenken.  
  
Einer viel schon einmal aus, da er mit schwarzer Magie funktionierte und Dumbledore würde NIE schwarze Magie benutzen...zumindest nicht für so etwas. Die anderen beiden waren zu ähnlich. Snape lies sich noch einmal alle ihm bekannten Details von den beiden Zaubern durch den Kopf gehen das einzigste, was ihm sie unterschied war, dass der eine um 50 Jahre älter war. Also hieß es raten.  
  
Die anderen hatten still gewartet wurden aber langsam unruhig. Ihnen gefiel es nicht gerade warten zu müssen. Sie waren schon aufgeregt genug. Als Severus immer noch nicht, dass Schloss öffnete, bellte Sirius. Sofort fuhr der schwarzhaarige Slytherin herum und machte eine Schweige-Geste. Aber das brachte auch nichts mehr. Der Werwolf wusste jetzt, dass da draußen ein Hund sein musste. Anscheinend ermutigte es ihn, denn er warf sich mit noch mehr Kraft als zuvor gegen das Schloss.  
  
Snape drehte sich wieder um und atmete langsam aus. Er entschied sich schließlich dafür, den Zauber zu nehmen, der ihm leichter über die Lippen kam. Es wäre absolut dumm, wenn es nicht klappen würde, weil er einen Teil falsch ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Er stellte sich vor die Tür, ging den Zauber noch einmal im Kopf durch und sprach ihn dann langsam aus. Während des Zaubers war auf beiden Seiten Ruhe. Gerade als Snape seinen Zauber beendet hatte fing es auf der anderen Seite. Der Werwolf winselte erst doch schnell verwandelte es sich in ein Knurren und Heulen. Die Tür barste als dem Slytherin gerade das Fell über die Ohren wuchs.  
  
In der Tür stand ein riesiger aufgerichteter Werwolf. Den Animagis saß der Schreck in den Knochen und keiner konnte auch nur ein Schritt machen. Der Werwolf heulte laut auf und zeigte dabei seine langen messerscharfen Reißzähne. Seine gelben Augen waren zu bösartigen Schlitzen verkleinert.  
  
Sowohl Sirius wie auch Severus sträubte sich das Nackenhaar. Der Werwolf heulte noch einmal auf, fixierte den Hirsch und sprang. Severus reagierte blitzschnell. Er schnellte hoch in die Luft und biss sich im Nacken seines Freundes fest. Auch Sirius reagierte und stand keine Sekunde später zwischen dem Werwolf und James.  
  
Der Werwolf warf sich auf den Rücken um den lästigen Panther von seinem Rücken zu bekommen, was aber eine schlechte Idee zu sein schien. Sofort war sowohl der Hund, wie auch der Panther wieder über ihm.  
  
Das wildgewordene Tier zeigte immer noch keine Anzeichen von Erkennen. Doch Severus wurde klar, dass er jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr den Rückzug antreten würde. Man sah dem Werwolf an, dass er sich selbst verwundet hatte, da er niemanden anderen hatte. Und auch wenn es nun eine Bestie war, gab es immer noch ihren Freund Remus, der aber im Moment ins Unterbewusstsein gedrängt war. Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht selbst verletzen müssen um sich auszutoben. Dieses Mal hatte er gleich 4 Tiere, mit denen er seine Kräfte messen und sich austoben konnte.  
  
Anscheinend dachten die anderen, James und Sirius(Peter hatte sich in eine kleine Ecke verzogen), genauso. James sprang zwar die Treppe hinunter, wartete aber und röhrte, als die anderen nicht nachkamen. Der Werwolf nahm wieder seine Beute war, wandte sich unter seinen beiden Gegnern durch und stürzte die Treppe runter. Sofort folgten Sirius und Severus. Doch die beiden anderen jagten schon durch den Gang auf das Hogwartsgelände. Sirius tauchte sofort in den Gang hinab und Severus wollte ihm folgen, als er die Ratte sah. Sie würde den größeren Tieren nie nachkommen und würde hier wahrscheinlich noch vor Angst eingehen. Severus drehte sich zu ihr, nahm die Ratte mit seinen Zähnen am Nacken und jagte den anderen hinterher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Severus schon bei Sirius, James und Peter, als Remus in die Große Halle kam. Wie immer hatte er Augenringe, obwohl dies nicht weiter auffiel, da auch die anderen Jungs einen eindeutig müden Eindruck machten. Aber er schlich nicht, wie immer nach diesen Tagen zum Tisch, sondern lief ruhig und mit einem Funkeln in die Augen zu ihnen. Beim Tisch angekommen setzte er sich zu ihnen. „Danke!"Alle wussten wofür dies war, doch niemand ging weiter darauf ein. Es war einfach keiner Worte bedarf 


	11. Veränderungen

Ich danke noch einmal allen kommi-schreibern: auch wenn es diesmal kaum welche waren!!!!! ist meine geschichte soviel schlechter geworden oder was? Sagt mir doch meine Fehler!!!!  
  
Diese Geschichte ist nicht aus dem Englischen übersetzt, und ident ebenso wenig der Geldmacherei.  
  
Viel Spaß!!! Hoffe es gefällt euch, und MAL WIEDER rechts unten drauf klicken ï ~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erst zum Mittagessen trafen sich die Jungs mit den Mädchen, da diese noch in der Bibliothek gewesen waren. Canny wusste immer noch nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste zwar, dass Sirius nicht der Richtige war, aber wie sollte sie es ihm sagen.  
  
Als Sirius sie dann auch noch strahlend begrüßte, wurde ihr es noch schlechter. Musste sie wirklich? Hätte sie sich nicht einfach weiter etwas vormachen könne ? Wohl kaum. Aber wenn es schon zu ende sein sollte, könnten sie ja vielleicht Freunde bleiben. Canny hätte fast gelacht. Wie lange war sie jetzt hier? 11 Wochen? So schnell hatte sie noch nie 'Freunde' gehabt. Sie hatte eigentlich noch nie richtige Freunde gehabt, außer Harry, Ron und vielleicht noch Draco. Aber sonst Lily war ihre erste Freundin gewesen. Canny ermahnte sich, würde sie jetzt auch noch sentimental wegen ihrer Freunde werden, wäre es total aus.  
  
„Kann ich kurz mal mit dir allein reden, Sirius?"Sie flüsterte es ihm leise ins Ohr. Sirius nickte und sie liefen ein Stück von den anderen weg. Am liebsten wäre sie weg gerannt. Bis jetzt hatte sie nur einmal so etwas machen müssen und da auch nur indirekt. „Na, sag schon, was ist?"Canny biß sich auf die Lippen. „Sirius, i-ich weiß, dass hört sich jetzt total blöd an, a-aber ich liebe dich nicht.."Sirius' Blick wurde ernster. „Du machst mit mir Schluss?"Canny presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte schließlich stumm. Sirius schluckte. „Respekt! Du bist die Erste, die mit mir Schluss macht."Seine Worte waren heißer gepresst und gleich danach drehte er den Kopf weg Er lies seinen Blick zu den anderen wandern, die lachend da standen und schaute sie schließlich wieder an. Sein Blick war verhärtet. „Weißt du, ich hätte so wieso nicht viel verpasst!"Mit diesen Worten sclenderte er zurück zu den anderen und lies eine total verdatterte Canny zurück.  
  
‚War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt?' Sie schaute zu den anderen. Sirius stand lachend unter ihnen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Canny warf noch einen letzten Blick auf sie und lief langsam zum See. Zu ihrem Stein. Dem 'Denkstein'. Dort war sie bis jetzt immer hingelaufen, wenn irgendetwas sie beschäftigte.  
  
Severus hatte gesehen, wie Canny langsam und fast traurig aus der Halle lief. Sollte er ihr hinterherlaufen? Oder sollte er bei den anderen bleiben? Er schaute kurz zu Sirius. Dieser hatte Canny keines Blickes gewürdigt. Er entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und lief raus. Auf dem Rasen konnte man Canny's Gestalt erkennen. Sie lnagsam zum See. Ohne Hast ging er hinterher. Er sah, wie sie sich auf den Stein setzte, auf dem er sie schon so oft gesehen hatte. Und sich jedesmal gewünscht hatte ihr helfen oder wenigstens bei ihr sien zu können.  
  
Kurz zögerte, trat dann aber hinter sie. Sie reagierte nicht. Auch nicht als er sich neben sie setzte. Er verstand das Schweigen und sagte nichts, sondern blieb einfach neben ihr sitzen und schaute uaf den See. Er war zwar schon oft am See gewesen, aber meistens saß er woanders. Doch jetzt sah er ein wieso sie diesen genommen hatte. Man konnte nur leicht die Strahlen der Sonne erkennen, die hinter dem Wald stand und die andere Seite des Ufers in einem rötlich- gelbem Schimmer erscheinen lies. Nach einiger Zeit vernahm er die Stimme von Canny. „Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht."Severus nickte leicht. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es etwas in der Art hatte sein müssen und obwohl es in dieser Situation mehr als unangebracht war, machte sein Herz einen Sprung. „Es hat ihm überhaupt nichts ausgemacht. Ich meine, ich.." Sie schluchzte und Severus sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihr Tränen langsam die Wangen hinunter liefen. "Ich erwarte j-ja nicht, dass er to- total traurig ist o-oder so..a-" - "Schhh" Canny spürte wie ein Arm leicht um sie gelegt wurde und sie an den dazugehörigen Körper gezogen wurde. Sanft strich ihr die Hand über den Rücken. Severus wusste incht, wieso er es gemacht. Es war einfach ein Impuls gewesen. Er schaute auf den See, während er seine Hand über ihren Rücken, der unter ihren Schluchzern vibrierte. Severus wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten, aber als sich der Körper an seiner Seite langsam wieder regte, strich er ihr noch einmal über den Rücken und nahm dann seine Hand ganz weg. "Besser?" Seine Frage war kaum ein Flüstern gewesen. Aber Canny nickt und lächelte leicht. „Danke!"Es war kaum mehr als ein Wispern, doch der Slytherin hatte es wahrgenommen. „Wollen wir uns langsam wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss machen, es wird schon dunkel?"Canny nickte und sie standen auf und liefen gemächlich zum Schloss hoch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die nächste Woche verbrachte Canny die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek. Sirius hatte den anderen im Verlauf des nächsten Morgen erzählt, dass er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hätte, worauf sie von Remus und Lily andauernd genervt wurde, da diese es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatten sie zu trösten.  
  
Sirius dagegen machte viel mit James und Peter. Er behandelte sie zwar nicht wie Luft, aber sprach nur mit ihr wenn es sein musste und dann auch nur das Nötigste. Canny hatte damit überhaupt kein Problem. Nach seiner letzten Aktion, verspürte sie selbst auch nicht wirklichen den Drang mit Sirius Zeit zu verbringen oder auch nur mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Am Dienstagmorgen war es offiziell gewesen und Canny war erstaunt gewesen, wie viele Mädchen in Hogwarts scharf darauf waren, Sirius neue Freundin zu werden. Canny nahm es zwar war, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Schließlich war sie nie wirklich in Sirius verliebt gewesen und war dadurch auch nicht eifersüchtig. Schließlich hatte sie ja auch eigentlich mit ihm Schluss gemacht.  
  
Auch wenn Remus und Lily's Eifer in Projekt Canny Aufheitern grenzenlos war, gab es eine Lücke. Sie hielten es einfach nicht aus, den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek zu hocken. Und als sie versucht hatten Canny aus der Bibliothek hinauszuziehen, hätten sie beinahe blaue Augen von Canny UND Mme Arthur bekommen. Nach diesem Vorfall gaben sie es auf und ließen Canny die restliche Zeit, die sie nicht durchhielten allein.  
  
Canny genoss es endlich wieder stundenlang in der Bibliothek rumstöbern zu können ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Gut, bei Lily und Remus hätte sie vielleicht eines haben müssen, aber die wollten schließlich auch nur, dass sie glücklich war, und das war sie. Sie hatte sich schon aufgeschrieben, was sie noch alles lesen wollte und entdeckte jeden Tag noch mehr.  
  
Canny schaute von ihrem Buch auf. Sie hatte 3 interessante Bücher gefunden und hatte angefangen sie zu lesen. Jetzt legte sie das letzte glücklich bei Seite. Sie war endlich fertig. Alle 3 waren zwar interessant gewesen, aber manchmal auch ein bisschen eintönig, so dass sie Mühe hatte, noch genug Interessere für den Rest des Buches zu haben. Das Mädchen streckte sich noch einmal. Stand dann auf, nahm den Stapel gelesener Bücher unter den Arm und lief zu einem der Regale.  
  
Snape sah nachdenklich von seinem Buch ( Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkung auf Flüche) auf. Wenn es wirklich wahr war, was in dem Buch stand, dann würde er Remus vielleicht schon sehr bald einen hilfreichen Trank brauen. Er schrieb sich die letzte Notiz auf, schlug das Buch zu und stand auf. Er würde in der nächsten Zaubertränke- Stunde sofort mit dem Trank anfangen. In Gedanken versunken lief er um eine Ecke und prallte mit Canny, die von der anderen Seite gekommen war zusammen.  
  
"'Tut mir l.......Sev!" Canny hatte anfangs gar nicht registriert in wen sie hinein gelaufen war. "Hi!" Der Slytherin lächelte sie schüchtern an. Sie hatten sich seit diesem bestimmten Sonntag so gut wie gar nicht mehr miteinander geredet. "Wie lang bist du schon in der Bibliothek?" Canny musste leicht lächeln. "Seit dem Unterrichtsschluß und du?" Auch Snape musste grinsen. "Ungefähr genauso lang....mmh wenn wir sowieso beide hier sind, könnten wir uns auch gleich zusammen setzten? Außer du möchtest allein sein." Canny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö, setzten wir uns doch zusammen in eine Ecke."  
  
Sie nahmen sich die Bücher, die sie brauchten und setzten sich in eine Ecke. "Du liest 'Die kleinen Folgen der Zaubertränke`?" Canny schaute auf den Titel ihres Buches. "Zumindestens habe ich vor es zu lesen. Wieso? Hast du es schon einmal gelesen?" Der Slytherin nickte. "Ich habe es gelesen. Es ist zwar nicht schlecht, es war sogar ganz interessant. Aber du siehst ja wie dick das Buch ist..ich habe grundsätzlich eigentlich nichts gegen dicke Bücher, ich lese sie sogar gerne. Aber bei diesem Buch musste man manchmal aufpassen das man nicht einschläft. Lesen solltest du es trotzdem, wenn man sich zusammen reißt, weiß man danach um einiges mehr!" - "Also würdest du es empfehlen?" - "Auf jeden Fall!...Vorrausgesetzt du interessierst dich nicht nur oberflächlich für Zaubertränke." - "Mmh, was hast du eigentlich genommen?" - "Zauberkunst: Ein Fach für sich! Kennst du es?" Canny nickte leicht. "Ja, aber ich habe es, glaube ich, vor einem Jahr gelesen." - "Und, wie ist es?"- "Och, es eigentlich ganz gut. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht es wäre ernster geschrieben. Aber es liest sich schon gut." Severus grinste. "Also würdest du es empfehlen!?" Auf Canny's Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. "Auf jeden Fall!" Damit begannen die beiden zu lesen und hörten erst wieder auf, als Mme Artthur die Bibliothek schloss.  
  
Soooooooooooooooo, vergesst nicht zu reviewen!!!!!!!!!1 


	12. Gedanken

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, tut mir leid, dass es immer solange dauert. Danke noch mal an alle Kommi schreiber  
  
Die nächsten 2 Wochen trafen sich Canny und Severus jeden Tag, sogar am Wochenende in der Bibliothek laßen oder unterhielten sich über Bücher, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung etc.. Canny genoß es in vollen Zügen. Endlich konnte sie stundenlang in der Bibliothek sein und lesen ohne sich gleich wie ein Außenseiter oder Bücherwurm vorkommen zu müssen. Es war einfach schön nicht die einzige Person in der Clique zu sein, die sich für Bücher interessierte. So konnte sie sich stundenlang mit Severus über die Bücher oder einfach den Unterrichtstoff unterhalten, ohne sich gleich wie eine Besserwisserin oder eine Streberin vorzukommen. Noch während sie mit Sirius zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie sich öfters einmal mit dem Slytherin unterhalten, aber meistens war dabei kein richtiges Gespräch zustande gekommen. Jetzt, wo sie fast den ganzen Tag in seiner Gegenwart in der Bibliothek verbrachte, merkte sie erst wie viel er wirklich wusste. Nach ihrer Meinung hatte sie noch nie jemanden getroffen, der in dem Alter schon soviel wusste.  
  
Als Canny freitagabends schließlich wieder hundemüde aber glücklich in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie an die letzten 2 Wochen. Seit sie mit Sirius Schluss gemacht hatte, war sie so gut wie jeden Tag in der Bibliothek gewesen. In der ersten Woche, war sie am Wochenende noch mit Lily in Hogsmead gewesen, hatte aber seit dem nichts mehr mit ihr gemacht. Canny seufzte. Sie musste unbedingt wieder etwas mit Lily unternehmen. Es plagte sie schon ein starkes schlechtes Gewissen. Sie machte ja schon gerne etwas mit Lily, aber das Lesen war für sie wie eine Sucht, wenn sie einmal angefangen hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Und jetzt, wo sie auch noch Gesellschaft hatte, war es umso schlimmer.  
  
Das Ravenclaw Mädchen wälzte sich unzufrieden in ihrem Bett. Das schlechte Gewissen begann richtig an ihr zu nagen. Sie hatte vor lauter lesen auch gar nicht mehr an Dumbledore und den Time-Turner gedacht. Wie lang hätte sie wohl noch Zeit etwas mit Lily und den anderen zu unternehmen, bis sie wieder zurück müsste?  
  
Mit dem Gedanken am Wochenende mehr mit Lily und den anderen zu unternehmen und vielleicht auch nach Hogsmead zu gehen schlief das Mädchen schließlich ein.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Canny von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, räkelte sich noch einmal kurz und stand dann unternehmungslustig auf. Auf dem Weg ins Bad kam sie an Lily's Bett vorbei, als sie sah wie diese die Decke über den Kopf gezogen noch schlief, beschloss sie sich erst einmal fertig zu machen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen und fertig gemacht hatte und Lily immer noch in ihrem Bett lag, ging sie allein zum Frühstück. Vielleicht würde Lily ja bald nach kommen.  
  
Severus saß mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen an seinem Haustisch. Genauso wie Canny hatte er die letzten Tage genoßen. Aber für heute hatte er sich vorgenommen etwas mit Remus zu unternehmen, wahrscheinlich auch mit James und Sirius. Und dann wohl oder übel auch mit Peter. Severus verzog den Mund. Er konnte machen, was er wollte, aber er konnte diesen Jungen einfach nicht leiden. Und das er es war, der ihn während ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten mit sich schleppen musste, verbesserte es auch nicht wirklich. Jedesmal musste er befürchten von Peter angepisst zu werden, da dieser sich vor Angst kaum noch halten konnte.  
  
Während er sich sein 2. Brötchen schmierte, lies er den Blick über den Gryffindortisch und Ravenclawtisch gleiten. Keiner war da, nicht einmal Canny, die normalerweise früh zum Frühstück kam. Wahrscheinlich schliefen noch alle. Er dachte nach, entweder könnte er weiter an seinem Trank für Remus arbeiten oder mal wieder seinen Besen rausholen, der mindestens 3 oder 4 Wochen ungebraucht in der Ecke stand, obwohl Quidditchsaison war.. In einer Woche hatten sie das alljährliche Spiel gegen Gryffindor. Die anderen in seiner Mannschaft hatten teilweise schon Streß gemacht, obwohl er sie bis jetzt nie wirklich im Stich gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie sowieso nur sauer auf ihn, weil er mit Gryffindors rumhängte und nicht nur mit Slytherins. Total kindisch, aber die meisten Gryffindors waren auch nicht besser.  
  
Für den Trank dagegen hatte er die letzten 2 Wochen immer wieder Notizen gesammelt. Also würde er fliegen. Am besten wäre es natürlich, er würde noch so lange fliegen, während die anderen schlafen. Dann hätte er nachher mehr Zeit etwas mit Remus, Sirius, James und dem kleinen Anhängsel zu machen. Außer diese würden auch Quidditch spielen. Dann könnte er da fliegen, obwohl es mit Remus auf den Zuschauertribünen eigentlich lustiger war. Wenn er wirklich später den Drang verspüren würde, könnte er dann ja noch einmal fliegen  
  
Er schob sich das letzte Stück Brot in den Mund, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen zum Quidditchfeld und damit auch zur Besenkammer.  
  
Kurz nachdem Severus die Halle verlassen hatte, betrat Canny eben diese, setzte sich an ihren Haustisch und begann ihr Frühstück, indem sie sich ein Brötchen nahm und sich überlegte welche Marmelade sie nehmen sollte. Nachdem sie, da sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ein Pflaumenmarmeladen- und ein Aprikosenmarmeladenbrötchen gegessen hatte, schaute sie sich kurz nach Remus oder Severus, da diese aber nicht da waren, stand sie auf. Doch sie wurde von Lily aufgehalten, die ausgeschlafen die Halle betreten und Canny mit den Worten. "Du schuldest mir mindestens eine Woche!" in Beschlag nahm. Sie setzten sich, in Canny's Fall wieder, an den Tisch und Lily begann ihr Frühstück während sie erzählte, was sie erlebt hatte, und fragte was Canny gemacht hatte. Nachdem die beiden Mädchen sich alles erzählt hatten, was sie in den letzten 2 Wochen erlebt hatten, und Lily auch fertig mit ihrem Essen war, gingen sie nocheinmal kurz hoch, um sich dann auf den Weg nach Hogsmead zu machen. Während sie zu dem Dorf hinunter liefen, redeten sie von allem möglichen, wie Pflanzen, der Anomalie des Wassers, Brausebonbons oder auch einfach übers Wetter. Doch jedesmal kamen sie wieder auf die letzten 2 Wochen und was sie alles gemacht hatten.  
  
Als sie in Hogsmead ankamen zog Lily Canny sofort in mehrere Kruschtel- und Scherzartikelläden. doch gleich darauf wurde auch Lily von Canny in mehrere Buchhandlungs- und Schreibwarengeschäfte gezogen. Nachdem beide ihre Bedürfnisse, in Lily's Fall durch Süßigkeiten, Scherzartikel (teiweise auch für James) und Kruschtelzeug, in Canny's dagegen durch Bücher, Bücher und ...Schreibzeug, beschlossen sie noch auf ein Butterbier im 3 Besen vorbei zu gehen. Während sie tranken, fiel Lily auf, dass sie überhaupt nicht über Jungs geredet hatte, Canny dagegen.... Sie, Lily, hatte auch versucht das Thema nicht auf Sirius zu bringen, aber wer sagte eigentlich, dass Canny nicht davon reden wollte. Lily ging noch einmal die Gespräche durch, Canny hatte schon ab und zu Jungs erwähnt, aber eigentlich nicht viele, um besser zu sagen nur einen.....Severus. Gut ab und zu hatte sie mal die anderen erwähnt, aber eigentlich hatte sie die meiste Zeit Sev erwähnt. Sogar wenn es gar nicht darum ging.  
  
Lily warf ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu, könnte es sein, dass diese in den Slytherin verleibt war. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Canny war nicht der Typ der sich so schnell neu verliebte....aber wer sagte, dass sie sich neu verliebt hatte. Lily beschloss vorerst mal ihre Freundin, die nächste Zeit ein bisschen zu beobachten.  
  
Severus flog währenddessen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und dachte über die letzten 2 Wochen nach. Nach allem, konnte er froh sein mit ihr zusammengestoßen zu sein, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich die ganzen 2 Wochen allein in der Bibliothek verbracht. Er war zwar schon öfters zusammen mit Remus in der Bibliothek gewesen, aber das war etwas total anderes.  
  
Severus musste lächeln. Tausendmal hatte er während sie in der Bibliothek gesessen hatten, einfach Canny zugeschaut, wie sie fasziniert von dem Buch auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und sie, wenn sie wieder einmal voll von dem Buch fasziniert war, immer wieder die eine Strähne hinters Ohr geschoben hatte, nur um es nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu wiederholen. Manchmal hatte er während solchen Betrachtungen sein eigenes Buch total vergessen. Sutndenlang hatte er dagesessen und sie einfach beobachtet.  
  
....Entweder war er ein Fanatiker oder einfach verliebt....Oder beides auf einmal?...  
  
Aber es war nicht nur das, was ihm an Canny gefiel. Es war toll mit ihr sich zu unterhalten, zu diskutieren oder einfach gemeinsam etwas nachzuschlagen, wo jeder auf eine andere Seite behaarte. Oft hatte sie recht, aber genauso oft, war er es. Bei Sirius und James wusste er immer mehr und er mochte es nicht wirklich wenn er im Unrecht war. Aber bei Canny war es ihm egal. Denn wenn sie recht hatte, freute sie sich wie ein kleines Kind und sobald Severus diese strahlenden Augen sah, die glücklich glitzernden, war er gerne im Unrecht.  
  
In solchen Momenten war ihm einfach alles egal.  
  
Severus flog eine Runde über den verbotenen Wald und lies seine Gedanken abschweifen. Seit sie ihre Animagi-Figuren hatten, waren die Jungs schon des öfteren im Verbotenen Wald gewesen und auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts rumgejagt. Am Anfang war Remus noch öfters agressiv geworden, aber anscheinend gewöhnte er sich langsam daran. Trotzdem wusste Severus, dass das keine langfristige Lösung. Irgendwann würden auch sie Hogwarts verlassen und spätestens wenn sie irgendwo studieren würden, könnten sie sich nicht mehr treffen und es musste eine andere Lösung für Remus geben.  
  
Während er mit Canny in der Bibliothek gewesen war, hatte er sich immer wieder ein paar Notizen machen können. Aber der Slytherin wusste, dass noch etwas wichtiges fehlte, doch egal welches Buch er laß, er fand einnfach nicht mehr. Sollte er vielleicht Canny fragen?...Oder wäre sie entsetzt?..Eher nicht....Trotzdem wäre es ein Risiko....denn so wie er Canny kannte, würde sie schnell auf Remus, als Werwolf, kommen....  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zog einen Schwung über dem Verbotenen Wald, flog noch einige Manöver (?) und genoß das Fliegen. bevor er sanft neben der Besenkammer landete, seinen Besen darin verstaute und zum Schloss hoch lief. Er beschloss noch eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen und sich danach mit Remus, Sirius, James und Peter zum Mittagesssen zu treffen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Canny und Lily liefen währenddessen lachend durch Hogsmead schauten sich Kleider an und ärgerten sich gegenseitig. "Wie sieht das eigentlich aus, möchtest du dein Bett jetzt auch in die Bibliothek schaffen oder reichen dir die Sessel dort?" - "Weiß noch nicht genau, wie läufts eigentlich mit deiner Schokoladen-Diät?" Lily schaute kurz schuldbewusst auf ihre Schokolade, bevor sie Canny grinsend antwortete. "Wie du siehst prima, ich habe nämlich beschlossen meine Diät umzufunktionieren..." - "Aha!" - "Ja, ich ernähre mich nur noch von Schokolade." - "Und du bis dir sicher, dass du damit deine Ziel erreichst." - "Ähh...weißt du nicht: Der Weg ist das Ziel." - "Aachso, na dann...Wollen wir langsam wieder hoch zum Schloss?" Lily nickte, und die beiden Mädchen machten sich immer noch herumalbernd auf den Weg.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sev lies das heiße Wasser nocheinmal genüßlich über sich laufen, bevor er es auf eiskalt drehte, kurz dem kalten Schwall stand hielt und dann zitternd aus der Dusche sprang und sich ein Handtuch schnappte.  
  
Er trocknete kurz ab und schlang sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte während er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Eigentlich konnte er dankbar sein im Quidditchteam zu sein. Dadurch hatte er zwar nicht gerade einen muskulösen Körper bekommen, aber als Hänfling konnte man auf keinen Fall mehr bezeichnen. Aber das war auch das einzigste positive, was er an sich selbst sehen konnte. Der Slytherin drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und lief nachdenklich in den Schlafraum.  
  
Würde Canny ihm vielleicht einen Korb wegen seinem Aussehen geben?.....Wohl eher nicht, aber was wenn doch, schließlich war Sirius ja auch ein eher guttausehender Typ, um nicht zu sagen: der Mädchenschwarm schlecht hin und er, Severus, nun ja war fast das Gegenteil. Nicht wirklich schlecht gebaut, aber trotzdem hatte er nichts, was die Mädchen an ihm finden konnten, weder war er ein Frauenversteher-Typ noch ein ‚cooler Typ'.  
  
Er hatte es zwar noch nie probiert, aber er könnte wahrscheinlich nie ein Mädchen so um den Finger wickeln wie der Gryffindor es konnte und auch immer wieder machte. Gut, er war auch so gut wie nie an den Typen von Mädchen interessiert, die Sirius mochte. Eigentlich bis jetzt an gar keinem. Außer eben dieses eine Mal....Eigentlich musste sich der Slytherin überhaupt keine Gedanken mehr über Sirius machen, schließlich hatte dieser schon längst eine neue Freundin und schien sich auch durchaus wohl zu fühlen.....Nein, um Sirius musste er sich wirklich keine Gedanken mehr machen, dafür aber umso mehr um Canny.  
  
Manchmal war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihr überhaupt sagen sollte, dass er sie 'mochte'. Was wäre wenn er dadurch nur ihre, sich im Anfangsstadium befindende, Freundschaft zerstören würde. Aber eigentlich war es das wert. Denn spätestens wenn sie einen anderen Freund hätte, könnte er nicht mehr richtig mit ihr befreundet sein, er konnte es ja schon kaum. Wenn er es ihr sagen würde, und sie ihm einen Korb geben würde, dann hätte er wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass sie nichts von ihm wollte. Doch wie sollte er es ihr überhaupt sagen? Vielleicht könnten sie ja auch mal etwas zusammen machen oder so....am besten wäre es wenn er jemanden fragen würde, der sich damit auskannte. Aber wen? Remus?..Eher nicht. Sirius und James auch nicht. Vielleicht könnte Lily...? Nein, das war viel zu peinlich.  
  
Der mittlerweile voll angezogene Slytherin hing noch eine Zeit lang seinen Gedanken nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es am Montag nach der Schule vielleicht schon wieder ganz anders aussehen würde und Canny keine Lust mehr hätte sich mit ihm in der Bibliothek zu treffen.  
  
Jetzt musste er erst einmal etwas essen und würde dabei hoffentlich Remus und die anderen Rumtreiber treffen.  
  
So das war's erst mal wieder  
  
White rose 


	13. Verschwörung

Vielen Dank noch einmal an alle Reviewer:  
  
Baerchen23, Hermine-Severus-Fan, Queen Bonnie und cris canis!  
  
brisana brown: Nein, ich ignoriere es nicht. Das ganze entwickelt sich erst, wird aber erst zum Schluss aufgeklärt.  
  
So ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch genauso gut. Habe mir extra Mühe gegeben mal mehr zu schreiben (bei Word ganze 8 Seiten!!!! normalerweise ist es die hälfte, habe aber auch mehr Absätze gemacht ;-))  
  
Als Canny und Lily endlich ankamen, war das Essen schon längst rum und man traf des Wetter wegen kaum noch jemand in der großen Halle an. Da sie damit rechneten, dass sie die Jungs beim Quidditchfeld treffen würden, liefen sie wieder aus der Großen Halle und schlenderten zum Quidditchfeld. Severus hatte die anderen beim Mittagessen getroffen, hatte mit ihnen gegessen und war dann mit ihnen zum Quidditchfeld gegangen, da Sirius und James spielen wollten. Remus, Severus und zu Severus' Freude war Peter so in das Anfeuern und Anhimmeln vertieft, dass Severus über alles mit Remus reden konnte, ohne dass Peter etwas mitbekam.  
  
Auch Remus freute sich wieder mehr mit Severus reden zu können und vor allem auch über die Dinge, über die er weder mit Lily noch mit Peter, Sirius oder James reden konnte. In den letzten 14 Tagen hatte seine Zeit mehr oder weniger mit Lily oder Cathy, seiner Abschlussballpartnerin, verbracht. Manchmal war er auch mit Sirius und Co rumgehangen, aber ohne Sev war es teilweise einfach ätzend, dauernd Quidditch und jetzt wollten wieder einen Streich machen , hatten aber noch keine Idee. Sie hatten sich schon an Remus gewandt, aber auch er hatte bis jetzt noch keine gute Idee gehabt. Nicht einmal, als sie ihr selbst gemachtes Buch durchgeschaut hatten. James hatte die Idee gehabt, alle ihre Streiche und eigenen Versuche etwas zu erfinden aufzuschreiben, um später einmal darüber lachen zu können oder es vielleicht sogar jemandem weitergeben zu können. Severus, Sirius und er hatten die Idee auch gut gefunden, mittlerweile hatten sie sogar mehr als nur ein Buch angefangen. In einem hatten sie Streiche aufgeschrieben, in einem anderen sogar Photos dazu gefügt.  
  
Severus und er hatten es sich schon öfters einmal angeschaut und verändert, wenn sie etwas neues gefunden hatten....  
  
Der Slytherin genoss es genauso sich mit Remus zu unterhalten. Alles war wie immer, Sirius und James flogen auf ihren Besen und Remus und er saßen auf der Tribüne und unterhielten sich. Anscheinend wollten die anderen einen neuen Streich planen. Also würde er sich mal wieder etwas, zusammen mit Remus, einfallen lassen. Irgendetwas würde es schon noch geben.  
  
Je länger Remus mit Severus sprach um so mehr beschlich in das Gefühl, dass Severus sich verliebt hatte. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, dass er es sich einbilden würde. Severus verliebt. Für Remus war das ein Gedanke, der so logisch war, wie das die Hölle gefrieren würde. Der Slytherin hatte, seit Remus ihn kannte, immer rational gedacht und gehandelt. Mädchen hatten ihn nie, wirklich nie, interessiert. Aber irgendwas war anders. Während er von Canny lies er seine Stimme beiläufig klingen, zu beiläufig klingen. Bis jetzt hatte der Slytherin nie so lange so beiläufig über jemanden geredet. Meistens ging es nicht einmal um Canny, sondern um die Bibliothek, bestimmte Fächer, Bücher oder Sachen. Aber jetzt wo Remus darüber nachdachte, kam bei allem Canny vor, oder sie hatte etwas damit zu tun. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. Severus musste verliebt sein!  
  
Als Canny und Lily bei den Tribünen ankamen, waren Remus und Severus in ein tiefes Gespräch vertieft, während Peter James und Sirius beobachteten. Sie begrüßten die Jungs und Lily machte Remus heimlich eine Geste, dass sie unbedingt mit ihm reden musste. Er nickte, wandte sich noch kurz zu Canny und Sev, bevor er sich mit Lily ein Stück abseits niederließ.  
  
"Also, was ist los?" Remus schaute zu Lily. "Das dauert jetzt ein wahrscheinlich ein bisschen, aber egal. Du hast doch mitbekommen, dass ich heute morgen mit Canny in Hogsmead war,", Remus nickte. "und ich bin mir nicht sicher, bis jetzt ist es nur ein Verdacht.. naja..auf jeden Fall glaube ich, dass Canny verliebt ist." Remus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Und in wen?" "Severus" Remus nickte. "Gut." "Wieso gut?" "Na ja, ich habe ein, sagen wir mal ähnliches Gefühl bei Severus." "Echt?" Remus nickte noch einmal. "Das ist ja wunderbar!" "Ja, die Frage ist nur, wie wir sie zusammen bekommen - und du bist dir auch sicher, dass Canny in Severus verliebt ist?" Lily wiegte ihren Kopf. "Ziemlich sicher, obwohl ich glaube, dass es ihr selbst noch nicht klar ist." "Gut, einen Versuch ist es wert, denn irgendwie passen sie schon zusammen.." Lily nickte zustimmend. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst einmal schauen, ob es wirklich so ist." "Du meinst, wir sollen sie belauschen?" "Ja, anders kriegen wir es bei den beiden nicht raus." "Stimmt. Dann machen wir es am besten gleich morgen, ich meine es ist kurzfristig, aber ich weiß, dass Severus morgen etwas mit mir machen wollte und ich schätze bei dir ist es ähnlich?" Lily nickte. "Gut, dann treffen wir uns morgen mit den beiden.." "..und uns fällt plötzlich ein, dass wir noch etwas machen müssen!" "Es wird wahrscheinlich auffallen, aber dann sind wir schon weg und sie werden wohl etwas miteinander machen, wenn wir mit unserer Vermutung recht hatten." "So machen wir es."  
  
Die beiden Verschwörer nickten sich noch einmal zu, und gingen dann wieder zu den noch Unwissenden hinüber, die anscheinend schon ein Gesprächsthema gefunden hatten und sich blendend unterhielten. Remus und Lily hörten kurz zu, und runzelten die Stirn und warfen sich ungläubige Blicke. Konnte das wahr sein? Die beiden unterhielten sich nur über Unterrichtsthemen! Das musste sich auf jeden Fall spätestens morgen ändern, wenn die sich bis jetzt nur über so etwas unterhalten hatten, wussten sie noch nicht einmal, wie viel mehr sie verband.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten Canny und Lily später auf wie üblich. Sie hatten am Vorabend noch lange zu viert zusammen gesessen, geredet und die Zeit total vergessen. Erst als sie von Paul Gregor, dem Ravenclaw- Vertrauensschüler, ermahnt worden waren, schleunigst in ihre Betten zu gehen, hatten sie ihre kleine Runde aufgelöst und waren in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle gegangen.  
  
Sie standen immer noch müde auf und brauchten mehr als eine Stunde um fit genug fürs Frühstück zu sein. Als sie dann auch schließlich in die große Halle kamen, war diese so gut wie leer bis auf ein paar andere, unter ihnen auch Remus und Severus, die einen ähnlich fitten Eindruck machten, wie die beiden Mädchen selbst.  
  
Remus schaute sich suchend um. Die Mädchen waren bis jetzt noch nicht da. Lily und er hatten beschlossen, dass sie nicht sofort verschwinden würden, weil dies wirklich zu auffällig wäre. Er hoffte nur, dass die beiden nicht schon wieder in die Bibliothek verschwinden würden, denn er würde es bei dem Wetter heute sicher nicht aushalten die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek zu sein. Eigentlich war ideales Wetter um irgendetwas draußen zu unternehmen. Hoffentlich würde Severus die Gelegenheit auch wahrnehmen.  
  
Er schaute sich noch einmal um, und entdeckte die beiden Mädchen am Eingang. Gut. Jetzt würde es kein Problem mehr geben, zumindest nicht von Lily's und seiner Seite.  
  
Lily winkte den beiden zu und setzte sich dann mit Canny zusammen an den Haustisch. Da die beiden erst einmal einen Kaffee um Wachzuwerden trinken mussten und auch etwas essen mussten. Remus nutzte die Zeit um Sev und Canny noch einmal zu beobachten, während er mit dem Slytherin über einen Hogsmead und was er dort noch einkaufen musste sprach. Als Canny und Lily schließlich hinüber kamen war Remus sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher. Zwar hatte Severus ab und uz zu den Mädchen geschaut, aber auch in jede andere Richtung, die Mädchen hatten auch ab und zu rüber geschaut, aber es gab weder von Severus noch von Canny, irgendeine Geste, die ihre Gefühle, falls diese überhaupt existierten, auch nur andeuteten. Hoffentlich hatten er und Lily sich nicht getäuscht, aber das konnte kaum sein, er wusste niemanden, der so gut zu seinem Freund passte wie dieses Mädchen.  
  
Lily ging es genauso, sie hatte die beiden während des Frühstücks genauso stark beobachtet wie Remus und auch sie kam immer stärker ins Grübeln, ob das ganze nicht wieder nur eine ihrer Wunsch-Verkupplungsaktionen war. Aber diesmal hatte wenigstens auch Remus behauptet, dass aus den beiden etwas werden konnte.  
  
Während Remus und Lily sich ihre Köpfe über die beiden zerbrachen, hatte Sev ähnliche Gedanken. Letzte Nacht hatte er mehr oder weniger den Entschluss gefasst, Canny seine Gefühle zu gestehen, selbst wenn Canny dann Nein sagen würde und das bedeuten würde, dass sie sich nie mehr so gut verstehen würden, wäre es immer noch besser als so weiter zu machen, aber war es das wirklich? Zwar hatte er letzte Nacht den Entschluss gefasst, aber er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das das Richtige war. Möglicherweise sollte er einfach noch warten, aber vielleicht würde sie ihn dann endgültig als einen einfachen Freund sehen, dass hatte er schließlich oft genug schon bei Remus erlebt, wenn dieser sich verliebt hatte, aber für die Mädchen nur einen Kumpel darstellte.  
  
Nachdem auch die Mädchen gegessen hatten, liefen die Vier, wie Remus und Lily schon geplant hatten, begaben sie sich zum See und setzten sich dort an einer versteckten Bucht an den See. Remus und Lily hatten beschlossen die erste 1/2 Stunde, Stunde dazu bleiben, so dass auch ein Gespräch zustande kam, aber hatten sie sich auch noch eine bestimmte Frage überlegt, die als Notlösung dachte, falls gar nichts mehr klappte. Aber die war nicht für heute bestimmt.  
  
Da Canny und Severus die letzten Wochen nur in der Bibliothek waren, waren sich die beiden Verschwörer sicher, dass die beiden, zumindest bis jetzt, noch nichts von dem bevorstehendenWeihnachtsball, der zwar erst in fast 1 1/2 Monaten statt finden sollte. Aber wenigstens war es besser als nichts.  
  
Canny und Sev saßen beide stumm da. Im Prinzip hatten sie nichts dagegen etwas zu viert zu unternehmen, aber trotzdem wollte bei beiden keine gute Laune aufkommen. Canny war, genauso wie der Slytherin, noch ziemlich müde von gestern und am liebsten hätte sie einfach stundenlang dagelegen und in den Himmel gestarrt. Doch anscheinend hatten Lily und Remus andere Pläne immer wieder fingen sie irgendwelche Gespräche na und fragten sowohl sie wie auch Severus nach ihrer Meinung, und, auch wenn es ihr leid tat, war stundenlanges quatschen genau das Gegenteil, von dem was sie wollte.  
  
Remus und Lily waren ratlos. Gestern hatten die beiden sich noch stundenlang unterhalten, und heute kriegte keiner von ihnen den Mund auf. Sie hatten jedes Gesprächsthema, dass ihnen eingefallen war, angesprochen. Doch bei keinem hatte auch nur einer Interesse gezeigt. Beide wussten einfach nicht mehr, was sie machen sollten, und beschlossen es zu lassen. Vielleicht hatten sie sich auch getäuscht....  
  
Lily stand plötzlich auf. "Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen vergesse habe!" Lily schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn, eine dümmere Begründung war ihr nicht eingefallen. Trotzdem war es jetzt draußen. "..Habt ihr sie gemacht?" Von Canny wie auch Severus quittierte sie einen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor die beiden sagten: "Ich habe kein Wahrsagen." Jetzt sprang auch Remus auf. "Verdammt! Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte....Tut mir leid, dass wir schon gehen müssen,....aber ihr seht ja..." Mit diesen Worten drehten sich Lily und Remus und liefen in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Severus sah den beiden verwundert nach, dass war mal ein flotter Abgang...  
  
Canny lies sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und machte das, was sie schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte. Nichts. Sie wusste, dass es Sev gegenüber nicht besonders höflich war. Aber da er auch nicht so gesprächig erschien, machte sie sich keine großen Vorwürfe.  
  
Sie wusste nicht wieso es gerade jetzt kam, aber dauernd schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihren Freunden. Nicht zu Lily, Remus oder sonst jemandem, sondern zu ihren wahren Freunden. Harry. Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Der-Junge-der-lebte, wie ihn alle nannten, war immer für sie da gewesen, immer treu Sie vermisste ihn, seine leicht melancholische Art, obwohl dies sich seit er mit Draco zusammen war, geändert hatte. Nach Harry kam Ron. Der Junge, der mit ihr zusammen war, bis er merkte, dass auch er schwul war. Im Nachhinein hatte sie Ron auch längst verziehen. Bloß das es wegen ihm zu dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Snape gekommen war, das konnte sie ihm nicht ganz verzeihen. Schließlich war ihr das mehr als peinlich..  
  
Sie seufzte.  
  
Severus, der auch die ganze Zeit in Gedanken versunken war, schauet zu ihr rüber. Er lächelte. Das war einer dieser Momente, an dem er sich jedes Mal gewünscht hatte einfach bei ihr sein zu können. Jetzt war er hier, aber das war es auch schon. Bevor er ihr nicht seine Gefühle gestanden hatte, würde sich nicht viel ändern...  
  
Canny lies ihren Blick über den Himmel schweifen. Keine einzige Wolke. Eigentlich sollte sie glücklich sein. Sie lag hier. Auf Hogwartsgelände. Hatte schnell Freunde gefunden und kein Grund sich zu beschweren.  
  
Sev lies sich neben sie fallen. Eigentlich war es doch egal ob sie es wusste. Es war schön einfach hier im Gras zu Liegen, und alles vergessen zu können, um hier mit Canny liegen zu können, musste er ihr nicht ihre Gefühle gestehen. Es war etwas anderes - aber es war auch nicht schlecht.  
  
Lily und Remus, die hinter einem der Büsche saßen, beobachteten sie. "Was machen die denn? So war das nicht geplant! Die liegen einfach im Gras und machen....nichts! Verdammt!" Remus nickte, er konnte Lily verstehen, wieso unterhielten sich die beiden nicht, dass lief gar nicht nach Plan. 'Verdammt, Sev mach was aus der Situation!' Wie konnte sein Freund nur so hohl sein. Wenn sich das nicht änderte, würde der Tag stinklangweilig werden. Remus seufzte.  
  
Canny dachte noch einmal an ihre Freunde. Was würde nur passieren, wenn sie heimkommen würde? Würde die Zeit dort genauso vergangen sein, wie hier, oder wäre es genau der gleiche Tag....Es spielte keine Rolle. Nicht jetzt. Sie lies ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen und bemerkte erstmals wirklich den Slytherin, der stumm die Augen auf den Himmel gerichtet neben ihr lag. Eigentlich sah er gut aus. Na ja, vielleicht nicht gut, aber sein Profil war zumindest - interessant. Als der Junge bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, lies auch er den Kopf zur Seite fallen und schaute sie an.  
  
"Na, an was denkst du gerade?" Canny lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "An Alles und Nichts." Auch Severus lächelte verstehend. Anscheinend hatte er auch an etwas gedacht, was ihm Endeffekt aber trotzdem nichts war. "Glaubst du, was Lily und Remus vorhin gesagt haben?" Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf und sein Mund verzog sich fast spöttisch. "Nein, es war doch zu impulsiv für die Wahrsagen- Hausaufgaben." Auch Canny nickte.  
  
"Über was reden die den jetzt? Glaubst du die reden wirklich? Was machen die denn?" Lily hatte gesehen, dass die beiden anfingen zu reden. Aber es war enttäuschend. Sie konnte weder ein Gesicht sehen noch irgendwelche Gesten. Remus seufzte. "Na wenigstens reden sie. Bei denen ist das schon ein erheblicher Fortschritt. "Ja, aber ich möchte reden, über was sie reden, wenn sie wieder über die Schule reden, war das Ganze wieder sinnlos!" Lily lies sich ins Gras fallen. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, es ist schon ein Fortschritt, dass sie überhaupt reden."  
  
"Was liest du eigentlich für Bücher? Ich meine, ich habe dich zwar schon zig Bücher lesen sehen, aber was interessiert, wenn es nicht gerade die Schule ist?" Canny war sich erst bei der Frage bewusst geworden, dass sie eigentlich gar nichts über den stillen Slytherin wusste. "Ich? Puh?" Er lächelte sie leicht an und Canny konnte das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. "Das ist eine gute Frage. Eigentlich ganz unterschiedlich. Du wirst jetzt vielleicht lachen, aber manchmal so, fast kitschiges, wie zum Beispiel....'Romeo und Julia', und auch" Severus schaute verlegen weg. "romantische Schundromane, die man an jeder Ecke hinterhergeworfen bekommt." Canny grinste ihn an. "Mmh, zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich so was auch lese!" Er lachte leicht. "Echt? Das hätte ich bei dir gar nicht gedacht." "Glaubst du ich etwa bei dir?" Jetzt lachte der Slytherin laut. "Mal ehrlich, was liest du noch, vielleicht kommen wir auf noch mehr Ähnlichkeiten?" "Mmh weiß nicht, kennst du Muggelbücher?" Canny nickte. "Ja. Eigentlich lese ich beides. Früher habe ich zum Beispiel im Astrid Lindgren Bücher gelesen (Anm. des Autors: Astrid Lindgren ist nach meiner Meinung ein Muggel :-)) oder auch Ottfried Preußler (Anm. d. A: Sorry, sind die einzigsten die mir eingefallen sind)." Canny bemerkte, wie ein Schatten über Sev's Gesicht huschte. "Mmh, viel Kinderbücher habe ich nie gelesen, aber kennst du vielleicht Stephen King oder Ken Follett?" Canny nickte.  
  
"Sie unterhalten sich! Schau mal, die lachen sogar!" Lily hüpfte glücklich rum, während Remus nur noch die Augen verdrehen konnte. "Lily, ich sehe es selbst. Du musst nicht alles wiederholen." "Ja, ja. Aber schau doch mal. Oft siehst du die beiden nicht lachen, oder?" Remus nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, aber könntest du vielleicht trotzdem dein enthusiastisches Hopsen einstellen, dass macht einen ganz fertig. Außerdem könnten, sie uns dadurch auch bemerken." "Oh! Klar. - Mensch, es klappt wirklich. Ich meine vorhin hatte ich noch meine Bedenken, aber jetzt...Nee, da könnt echt was laufen." Remus nickte wieder. "Den beiden täte es auch echt gut." "Sev hatte noch keine Freundin, oder?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Auf jeden Fall, sollten wir sie erst mal weiter beobachten. Damit es auch auf jeden Fall klappt." Remus schaute sie verwundert an. "Traust du den beiden so wenig zu?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber man kann ja nie wissen."  
  
Canny lachte immer noch, sie hätte nie gedacht so viele Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Slytherin zu haben. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. "Wie isst du deine Tomaten?" Severus schaute sie verwirrt an. "Was?" - "Wie du deine Tomaten ist." - Wie..wie ich die esse?" Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Na ja, ich beiße leicht rein, sauge..." - "Saugst den Saft raus.." - "und esse sie dann. Genau! Woher weißt du das?" Canny grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Ich mache es genauso." Severus fing an zu lachen und Canny lachte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Na da haben wir es!" "Was? Küssen sie sich???" Remus setzte sich schnell auf. "Nein!" Lily schaute ihn missbilligend an. "Aber dich interessiert es ja sowieso nicht." "Natürlich interessiert es mich!" "Klar! Deswegen liegst du auch wie tot auf dem Boden!" "Es kann ja nicht jeder so energiegela...." "Shht! Schau mal!" "Hää? Was macht der?"  
  
Severus schaute wieder Canny an und entdeckte etwas in ihrem Haar. "Warte mal, du hast da was?" Vorsichtig rückte er näher an sie heran und hob seinen Arm. Währenddessen beobachtete Canny ihn verwundert. Als er mit dem Arm etwas aus ihrem Haar holte, war sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem und sie konnte jede Einzelheit erkennen. Von den tief schwarz-funkelnden Augen mit langen dunklen Wimpern, welche die Augen umrahmten, zu den Wangenknochen, die seinem Gesicht irgendwie etwas hartes, fast aristokratisches gaben, im Gegensatz zu den Augen. Dann die Nase, die zwar groß, aber ebenso fein gemeißelt wie die Wangenknochen erschien und genauso aristokratisch und hart wirkte, und der weich geschwungenem Mund, der wie auch schon die Augen sanft und zart wirkten. Darunter wieder das Kinn, dass aber weder besonders groß noch klein war. Dafür hatte es aber auch schon die gleichen Eigenschaften wie die Wangen und die Nase. Das Kinn war genauso fein gemeißelt.  
  
Am Liebsten hätte sie das Gesicht berührt, das auf der einen Seite so hart, aber doch auch sanft war. Es war einfach faszinierend, nicht hübsch, aber interessant und voller kleinen Merkmale. Sie hatte den Mund nie so betrachtet. Er hatte zwar keine vollen Lippen aber die Form des Mundes, wirkten weich und auch einladend. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade Schwachsinn dachte, aber trotzdem konnte sie sich von diesen markanten Gesichtszügen nicht fortreißen. Wieder schweifte ihr Blick zu dem feinen Kinn und zu den Wangenknochen. Weiter zu den Augen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie direkt in die schwarzen Augen blickte. Plötzlich schob sich eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht. "Hier, das hattest du im Haar." Verwirrt schaute Canny auf das Blatt, nahm es in die Hand und schaute wieder zu Sev, der sie anlächelte und sich dann aufsetzte.  
  
Canny drehte den Kopf weg, damit er nicht sah, dass sie rot wurde. Er hatte ihren Blick vorhin eindeutig wahrgenommen. Ihr lief immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an seine Augen dachte, die sie amüsiert, aber trotzdem ernst gemustert hatten. Schnell setzte sie sich auf und schaute auf den See. Auch der Slytherin schaute auf den See, und als er seine Augen kurz zu ihr wandern lies, nahm er noch den rosa Schimmer auf ihren Wangen war. "Mmh, sollen wir langsam zum Schloss?"  
  
"Wie süß! Hast du es gesehen? Mensch, war das goldig!" Remus nickte. "Mmh, bisschen kitschig vielleicht.?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es war einfach....süß. Hätten sie sich jetzt geküsst und wären dann Händchen haltend zum Schloss gelaufen - das wäre kitschig. Aber so, war es einfach schön." "A propos Schloss, glaubst du nicht, dass sie nach dieser mmmh mehr oder weniger peinlichen Situation nicht zum Schloss laufen werden?" "Ja, wahrscheinlich schon." "Sollen wir zu ihnen gehen?" "Mmh, neee sonst vergessen oder verdrängen sie es vielleicht gleich wieder. Lassen wir sie zum Schloss gehen."  
  
Sooo, dass war es von meiner Seite mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! 


	14. Umständlich

So hier bin ich wieder  
  
nadeshiko: erst einmal wow, für deinen langen kommentar und auch danke, jetzt zu deinen fragen: ja, dumbledore hat auch hermines aussehen verändert, leider habe ich es im verlauf der geschichte untergehen lassen... sneaker heißt eigentlich schleicher, ich wollte eben einen namen nehmen, der an snape erinnert und es wird eben immmer beschrieben, dass er sich oft wo anschleicht, mir ist ewinfach nichts kreativeres eingefallen, bei namen bin ich einfach unendlich schlecht, falls ihr mal irgendwelche ideen habt.....schickt sie mir. homosexuelle werden am rand erwähnt, wie draco und harry, seamus und ron und vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere, aber sie werden nicht wirklich in den mittelpunkt rollen, falls ich es irgendwann einmal schaffe werde ich eine 2. geschichte schreiben(damit kann man aber erst in 2 1/2 Jahren rechnen, wenn ich mein abi habe), in der sev's leben bei den todessern beschreibt und da gibt es viele homosexuelle und sachen in der art....  
  
Maria 3261102, Mrs N. Snape, Queenie, brisana-brownie, Baerchen23: Danke, Danke, Danke!!!  
  
Also möchte euch auch gar nicht länger aufhalten....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Canny nickte und die beiden standen langsam auf, und liefen gemächlich zum Schloss hoch. Keiner von beiden wusste, was er hätte sagen können und so redeten sie nicht mehr bis sie sich verabschiedeten.  
  
Nachdem sie sich von Sev verabschiedet hatte, setzte sich Canny mit einem Buch in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollte jetzt erst einmal auf andere Gedanken und die Peinlichkeit von vorher verdrängen oder am Besten noch - vergessen.  
  
Doch sie hatte noch keine 3 Minuten gelesen, als ihre Gedanken schon wieder zu ihrer Peinlichkeit am Morgen zurück wanderten. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Buch, was sie sogar bis zum Mittagessen schaffte.  
  
Nachdenklich lief der Slytherin in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf der einen Seite war der Morgen wirklich lustig und schön gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte gerade die letzte Situuation ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Er hatte sie beobachtet wie sie ihn gemustert hatte und konnte ihren Blick nicht einschätzen. Severus huschte wieder ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, als er an ihre Reaktion dachte, nachdem sie bemerkte, dass er ihre Blicke gesehen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, langsam dachte er wirklich zu viel über das Ravenclaw- Mädchen nach. Also beschloss er, sich keine Gedanken mehr über sie zu machen, und stattdessen seine Nachforschung für den Werwolf-Trank fortzusetzen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Canny schweißgebadetet auf. Erst nach kurzem wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie senkrecht im Bett saß. 'Was hatte sie geträumt, dass sie jetzt senkrecht im Bett saß?' Langsam lies sie sich zurück gleiten und dachte dabei nach. Doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was sie so schockiert hatte. Noch während sie nachdachte, schlief sie wieder ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als sie von Lily geweckt wurde.  
  
"Canny, aufstehen! Schuuule!" Canny stöhnte und drehte sich um. "Na los, wir haben Schule!" - "W-was?" - "Schuuuule, wir haben in 20 Minuten Schule. Du weißt schon, was Schule ist." Das Mädchen setzte sich senkrecht auf. "In 20 Minuten?" Lily nickte bedeutungsvoll. "Ja, aber ich glaube es sind nur noch 19 Minuten." Anstatt aufzustehen lies sich Canny mit einem Seufzer zurückfallen. "Ok.... Dir ist schon klar, dass du auf diese Weise Verwandlung verpasst..." Langsam richtete sich Canny wieder auf und rieb sich ihre Augen. "Gib mir 10 Minuten."  
  
"Seit wann verschläfst du eigentlich?" Canny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ähhh" - "Aha. Dann muss ja diesmal irgendetwas gewaltig schiefgegangen sein.....Wie war's eigentlich gestern noch mit Sev?" Lily schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu Canny, die jetzt zwar einigermaßen wach war. Ihr normalerweise glattes Haar war zwar zu einem eher unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gemacht, aber sonst sah sie fast wie immer aus. Die Augenringe, die man als sie aufgestanden war noch hatte sehen können waren durch einen praktischen kleinen Zauber verschwunden und auch die verquollenen Augen (Anm der Autorin.: Ich meine damit wenn die Augen so verschlafen klein sind und man sie kaum aufbekommt.:-).) sah man nur wenn man sehr genau hinschaute, auch durch einen kleinen aber praktischen Zauber vertuscht. Wie zur Antwort auf die Frage überzogen sich die Wangen mit einem rosa Schimmer. "Äh, es war..." Canny wurde unsanft von einer männlichen Stimme unterbrochen "Hey Lily! Warte doch mal." Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen James, der wie immer mit verstruppeltem Haar und seinem üblichen Grinsen angelaufen kam. Er nickte Canny zum Gruß kurz zu, nahm dann Lily in die Arme und küsste sie ausgiebig.  
  
Gut, so viel zu der begonnenen Unterhaltung. Da das Klassenzimmer keine fünf Meter mehr entfernt war und sie den beiden nicht unbedingt 10 Minuten zuschauen wollte, beschloss Canny schon einmal reinzugehen und ihre Sachen vorzubereiten. Das Klassenzimmer war so gut wie leer, die meisten würden wahrscheinlich sowieso erst mit dem Gryffindor- Trupp kommen. Doch Canny war das gerade recht. Sie holte ihr Unterrichtsmaterial raus, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und stellte sich Lily's Frage noch einmal selbst.  
  
Tja, was war gestern eigentlich noch passiert? Eigentlich nicht viel. Außer das ihre ganze Gefühlswelt zusammen gestürzt ist und sie sich in nichts mehr sicher war. Bis jetzt hatte sie Sev immer als einen - ja als was eigentlich - vielleicht 'einen Klassenkameraden' gehalten, der erstaunlich viel wusste und auch sonst ganz nett war. Und das war es auch. Aber jetzt, wo sie gestern sich mit ihm ausführlich unterhalten hatte und zwar nicht nur über Schule, sah sie ihn in einem ganz neuen Licht. Na ja, sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass er viel liest und das er nett war. Und das er da war, als mit Sirius Schluss war, rechnete sie ihm auch an, hatte aber bis jetzt nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Aber das sie so viel Gemeinsamkeiten außer der Schule hatten, hätte sie nie im Leben erwartet....und lies er viel mehr Raum über diese Person nachzudenken.  
  
Severus hatte in dieser Nacht so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Was teils an seinen schnarchenden Kameraden wie auch seinem Gedankenfluss. Wieso kam sowas eigentlich immer beim Einschlafen? Den ganzen Tag hatte er es erfolgreich geschafft die Szene aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Doch jetzt, hatte er genügend Zeit sich ausführlich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wieso hatte sie ihn so angschaut? Was war das überhaupt? Hatte sie ihn gemustert? Und wenn, wie war ihre Musterung ausgefallen? Hat sie gemocht, was sie gesehen hat? Oder fand sie ihn hässlich, oder auch abstoßend? Obwohl er es nicht vermutete, konnte er ihre spätere Reaktion überhaupt nicht einordnen. Severus warf sich unwohl auf die andere Seite. Spätestens morgen würde er es herausfinden.  
  
Nach Verwandlung hatte Canny Zaubertränke, unschlüssig schaute sie auf ihre Tasche. Sollte sie mit Sev zu Zaubertränke laufen? Bis jetzt hatte sie es immer so gemacht, aber jetzt......Canny schalt sich selbst. Es war einfach nur noch kindisch, was sie da machte. Und an der Situation gestern war auch nichts peinlich oder sonst was....Es war einfach so. Trotzdem war Sev noch Sev und sie noch - tja Canny eben.  
  
Severus, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war, schaute fragend zu ihr rüber. Damit hatte es sich erledigt. Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Tasche und lief mit ihm aus der Tür hinaus.  
  
Obwohl Canny und Severus mehr als den halben Tag zusammen gewesen, hatten sie es erfolgreich geschafft, den ganzen letzten Tag nicht zu erwähnen und damit so zu tun, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte. Remus und Lily, die sie fast immer beobachteten und auch meistens nah genug waren um ihnen zuhören zu können, waren frustiert. Irgendwie waren die beiden stark beschränkt. Vielleicht hätten sie doch Blink- Schilder mit "SEV LIEBT CANNY" und "CANNY LIEBT SEV" machen sollen. Remus und Lily hatten schon beschlossen etwas neues zu planen, irgendwie musste es ja klappen. Aber was könnten sie machen?  
  
Sie hatten schon beide alle Hände voll zu tun, die anderen (Sirius, James, etc) nichts merken zu lassen. Außerdem suchten Remus und Severus immer noch nach einem Streich und nebenbei wurden ihre Hausaufgaben von Tag zu Tag mehr. Anscheinend mussten die Lehrer denken, dass sie somit die Vorfreude auf die Weihnachtsferien erhöhen würden.  
  
Die Woche ging rum und weder hatten die Jungs einen Streich gefunden, noch hatte sich an der 'Canny-Severus-Front' etwas verändert und ebenso wenig hatte Lily es geschafft an 3 Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, wodurch James langsam sauer wurde, da er seine Freundin so gut wie gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam und eigentlich sollte die doch den größten Teil der Zeit etwas mit ihm unternehmen.  
  
Als Canny am Freitagmorgen am Haustisch der Ravenclaws saß und ihr Frühstück aß, war sie schlecht gelaunt. Sie hatte sich für diese Woche mehrere Sachen vorgenommen unter anderem mehr mit Lily zu machen, Dumbledore wegen dem Zeitumkehrer zu fragen und Zeit zu finden endlich ihre Gefühlswelt zu entwirren und nichts von alldem hatte sie geschafft. Canny hatte Lily die ganze Woche nur morgens gesehen und ab und zu abends, wenn sie mal ausnahmsweise gleichzeitig im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, oder ins Bett gingen, aber selbst dann hatte weder sie noch Lily genug Zeit um richtig zu reden. Da sie mittags auch immer mit Severus in der Bibliothek gewesen war, meistens sogar wieder die Zeit vergessen hatte, hatte sie Dumbledore total vergessen. Aber wenigstens konnte sie sich beruhigen, indem sie sich sagte, dass er schon zu ihr kommen würde, wenn der Zeitumkehrer wieder funktionsfähig wäre. Tja und dann kam auch schon ihr größtes Problem, der stille schwarzhaarige Slytherin. Wie war das noch einmal, 'Stille Wasser sind tief', sie konnte mit Mühe ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Ja, dass das Sprichwort stimmte, hatte sie letzte Woche rausgefunden. Obwohl Severus eigentlich gar nicht einmal so still war. Gut, er war stiller. Aber er war nicht still. Eigentlich war er doch recht offen. Sonst hätte sie ihn ja auch nicht kennen gelernt...Die Frage war bloß wie tief war dieses 'stille Wasser'. Unbewusst schaute sie zu ihm rüber. Es schien wirklich so, als ob sie ihn gern hatte. Aber war da noch mehr, oder mochte sie ihn nur als Freund. Was für ein Blödsinn, sie würde es schon merken, wenn sie verliebt sein würde, und müsste sich da keine Gedanken machen......aber da waren doch auch die Schmetterlinge, die ab und zu kamen und auch wieder gingen.  
  
Severus saß grübelnd an dem Slytherintisch. Doch hing er ganz anderen Gedanken nach. Die Rumtreiber mussten wieder einen Streich spielen und obwohl er seit einer Woche darüber nachdachte fiel ihm nichts ein. Gut, er hatte sich auch nicht wirklich ausgiebig damit beschäftig, aber trotzdem sollte ihm langsam mal etwas einfallen. Es musste doch etwas geben...irgendetwas. Er lies sienen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und blieb, wie so oft, bei Canny hängen. Anscheinend dachte sie auch an etwas....Egal. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Er lies seinen Blick weitergleiten, was könnte er tun. Er beschloss die anderen erst einmal zu fragen, wenn genau sie ärgern wollten....sonst wäre seine ganze Planung ja sinnlos.  
  
Sollte er vielleicht doch noch einmal mit Canny reden? Er hatte sich zwar erst Donnerstagabend vorgenommen gehabt, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen, und zu warten bis sie es, vielleicht - irgendwann - tut. Aber wenn sie es incht erwähnen würde wäre ja alles sinnlos gewesen. Für ihn war es schon eine Herausforderung gewesen, ihr das Blatt aus dem Haar zu nehmen. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich keinen Mut. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach zu ihr hingehen und sagen, was er für sie fühlte? 'Vielleicht weil sie dich abweisen würde?' Severus hasste diese kleine Stimme. Er schaute zu Canny und wieder weg. Vielleicht wenn er seinen ganzen Mut zusammenkratzen würde?? Severus schnaubte und stand hastig auf und verlies schnell die Halle. Er würde es nie schaffen. Er war und blieb ein Feigling. Vielleicht konnte er ihr einen Brief schreiben? 'Ja klar und morgen ist Weihnachten!' Severus Augen verängten sich zu Schlitzen. Sonst war er doch auch kein Feigling.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür zur großen Halle noch einmal auf und Canny kam raus. Severus schaute sie ihn, bis jetzt hatte sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Das war seine Chance. Jetzt könnte er ihr sagen, was er für sie fühlte, und es wäre keiner dabei. Nur sie beiden. Severus beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen und, wie er vorher so schön gedacht hatte, seinen ganzen Mut zusammen zukratzen. "Canny! Warte kurz!" Das Mädchen, welches schon fast um die Ecke gebogen war, drehte sich um. Nervös lief er zu ihr hin. "Sev!" Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. Severus biss sich auf die Lippe und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Äh....i-ich - weißt du ob wir etwas in Zaubertränke aufhatten?" Canny's Stirn legte sich leicht in Falten und ihr Lächeln ging leicht ein. "Ähhh, nein." Severus hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. Eine blödere Frage hatte er nicht stellen können. Sie hatten noch nie Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke aufgehabt. "Hast du noch eine Frage?" Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. Er machte isch gerade zum Vollidioten persönlich. "Nee." - "Äh, gut dann sehen wir uns ja später." Noch einen verwirrten Blick auf den Jungen werfend drehte sie sich wieder um und lief zum Ravenclaw - Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Severus stand noch kurz wie festgewachsen. Bevor er sich wütend drehte und mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Nur 3 Worte. Gut bei ihm wären es wahrscheinlich mehr geworden, aber wenn er es realistisch sah, hätte er nur 3 kleine Worte sagen müssen. Stattdessen fragte er eine Frage, die noch nicht einmal Peter Pettigrew gefragt hätte. Wütend kickte er noch einmal die Luft und lief dann in den Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw - Gemeinschaftsraum dachte Canny wieder über Severus Snape nach. Was war das gerade eben gewesen? So eine -ja- dumme Frage war sie von dem Slytherin eigentlich nicht gewohnt. Und sein Verhalten war auch irgendwie nicht normal. Aber das allerschlimmste war, dass sie jetzt eine Antwort auf ihre Frage hatte. Sie hatte sich in den stillen Slytherin verliebt. Als er sie rief, hatte ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht und als er dann zu ihr kam hatte sie wieder die kleinen Schmetterlinge im Bauch gefühlt. Still lächelnd und mit immer noch Schmetterlingen im Bauch sammelte sie ihr Zeug für den Unterricht ein und machte isch auf den Weg.  
  
"Remus, jetzt reicht es endgültig! Ich habe noch nie 2 Leute sich ungeschickter benehmen sehen, wie die beiden! Wie kann man nur so verbohrt sein!" - "Lily! Beruhig dich mal. Schließlich verstehe ich was du meinst. Du musst mich nicht erst, während dem Essen aus der Halle schleifen!" - "Sorry!" Lily lies zerknirscht Remus' Umhang los. "Aber so geht es wirklich nicht weiter, und ich weiß jetzt auch, was wir machen!"  
  
So hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen, hatte in der letzten Zeit schulisch ein bissl Streß, aber jetzt wo die Sommerferien kommen....;-) wird's sicher regelmäßiger.  
  
Freue mich auf Kommis! 


	15. Hippi und Hoppi

Soooo,

erst einmal tut es mir verdammt leid, dass ich euch solange hab warten lassen, obwohl Sommerferien waren und ich Zeit hatte...

zweitens muss ich hiermit leider sagen, dass dies mein letztes oder vorletztes kapitel sein wird, da ich iam 7 September für ein Jahr nach England fliege und dort eine Schule besuchen werde. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie dort alles lkäuft, deswegen sage ich, dass jetzt erst mal so. Falls ich doch noch zeit finden werde, werde ich auf jeden fall weiterschreiben (vorrausgesetzt ich kann noch deutsch!)......

egal möchte euch nicht aufhalten, lest es und schreibt einen letzten kommi!

Als Lily am Samstagmorgen in die große Halle gerannt kam, war Canny schon weg. 'Verdammt! Ich hatte es Remus doch versprochen!'

Sie drehte sich fluchend um ihre eigene Achse und wollte schon wieder hinaus laufen, als sie am Rande eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Es war Remus. Verwirrt lief sie zu ihm hin.

"Hi - ähh wir hatten schon ausgemacht, dass du dich um Sev und ich mich um Canny kümmere, oder?"

Remus, der sie fröhlich und immer noch genüßlich sein Brot essend ansah, nickte langsam und sagte nichts.

"Gut, anders: warum bist du hier und nicht bei Sev?" Erkundigte sich Lily nach einer kurzen Pause.

Remus schluckte. "Also, ich bin ungefähr vor einer halben Stunde schon hier gewesen. Sev war kurz nach mir gekommen und Canny saß schon auf ihrem Platz. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir ja eigentlich vor, dass die beiden heute sich nicht begegneten. Also wollte ich, nachdem ich meine Schüssel Müsli aufgegessen hatte zu ihm rübergehen, aber bevor ich dazu kam, hatte er sich schon erhoben und war - das wirst du jetzt nicht glauben - vor allen Schülern zu Canny hinüber gelaufen, - na ja, ich gebe zu, es waren insgesamt nur an die 10 Leute anwesend, - egal auf jeden Fall haben die beiden dann kurz miteinander geredet, während Canny fertig gegessen hat und sind dann hinaus gegangen."

"Ok. Irgendwie außer planmäßig, aber auch gut. Und wieso bist du ihnen dann nicht gefolgt?"

"Na ja, es gibt doch sowieso nur einen Ort für die beiden. Also habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich während ich auf dich warte noch eines dieser herrlichen Brötchen essen könnte und dir dann bericht erstatte. Bevor du wie ein Huhn kurz vorm Schlachten hier herum hüpfst und jetzt setzt dich endlich."

Plumpsend lies sich Lily neben ihm nieder. "Haha, dass ist nicht witzig. Ich brauche eben meinen Schönheitsschlaf. Hat Superbrain auch schon entschieden, was wir als nächstes machen oder hat die Marmelade dein Hirn verklebt?"

Remus ging erst gar nicht auf ihren Wink ein, sondern erklärte ihr das weitere. "Ich würde sagen, dass wir ihnen unsere ‚Mission' auf heute Mittag verschieben und sie einfach bis dahin im Auge behalten, damit sie keinen Blödsinn machen. Auch wenn es stinklangweilig ist, wenn alles klappt, wird es heute das letzte Mal sein." Und munter widmete er sich wider seinem Brötchen.

Lily starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin. "Weißt du was, irgendwie werde ich es vermissen!" Verblüfft schaute Remus von seinem Brötchen auf.

"Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist das zu meinem neuen Hobbie geworden. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich sonst tun soll-"- „ Na ja, wir könnten mal wieder etwas mit Sirius und James machen. So weit ich weiß, ist Jame-"– „Ich habe den beiden sogar heimlich Namen gegeben Hippi und Hoppi..." Augenrollend wandte sich Remus wieder seinem Brötchen zu. „Zu welcher Tageszeit bist du eigentlich ernst?"– „Ähh, zwischen 2-3 Uhr nachts, wenn ich meine Alpträume bekomme?" Remus beschloss Lily einfach nicht mehr zu beachten und nahm sich jetzt schon sein 3. Brötchen.

„Ok, sorry Remus. Ich höre auch auf und bin ernst!"

„Ehrlich?"

„Jetzt mach' es mir nicht noch schwerer als es eh schon ist!"

„..."

„Weißt du eigentlich, ob Werwölfe süchtig nach Marmeladenbrötchen werden können?"

Missbilligend sah Remus sie an.

„Gut, was hast du vorhin über James gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, oder besser wollte sagen, dass er sauer beziehungsweise angesäuert ist, da seine Freundin anscheinend ein Hobby gefunden hat und sich nicht mehr für ihn interessiert."

„Oh? – Ach, der soll sich nicht so anstellen!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sollen wir langsam nicht mal nach Hippi und – ich meine natürlich Canny und Sev schauen? Wir können dir auch noch so ein Marmeladenbrötchen mitnehmen."

Stirnrunzelnd aber auch leicht amüsiert nickte Remus und stand auf, wobei er es sich wirklich nicht verkneifen konnte noch ein Brötchen zu nehmen.

„Ich hoffe Moony ist sportlich interessiert!"

„Hä?"

„Na ja, ich möchte nächstes Jahr keinen fetten Remus neben mir haben."

„Weißt du, dass du wirklich gemein sein kannst! Schließlich mecker' ich auch nicht an deiner Schokoladensucht rum und nehm' dir dabei die Freude am Essen!"

„Meine Schokoladensucht ist überhaupt nichts gegen dein Marmeladenbrötchenverzehr!"

„Pff! Wer von uns beiden kommt den immer mit 3 Tüten Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf!"

„Das ist was anderes!"

„Ach ja? Gut, Superbrain versteht es nicht ganz, würdest du es ihm freundlicherweise noch einmal erklären?"

„Nein!"

„Nein?"

„Nein."

„Ok, aber beschwer dich ja nicht, wenn nicht ich sondern du nächstes Jahr fett bist."

„Gut! Themawechsel!"  
„...Weißt du, ich glaube heute ist ein besonderer Tag!"

"Wieso?"

"Na ja, erst mal, glaube ich es einfach und zweitens hat mich Sev schon heute Morgen überrascht, ich glaube irgendwie, dass er gerade probiert sie darauf anzusprechen. Irgendwie kommt er mir so vor......Erst ist er total still und dann merkst du wie er plötzlich nervös wird."

"Echt? Eigentlich wäre das ja toll, glaubst du er schafft es bis heute Abend von allein?"

Remus wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. "Weiß nicht genau. Wenn nicht, dann denke ich, wird er die Gelegenheit heute Abend auf jeden Fall nutzen!"

"Gut! Sonst wäre es ja wirklich schade! - Äh und wie wollen wir die beiden dann heute Mittag von einander los bekommen?"

"Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, dass wir sie während des Mittagessen auseinander kriegen."

"Im Prinzip könnte es klappen, wenn sie überhaupt zum Essen gehen."

"Stimmt, aber wenn nicht, können wir uns ja auch drum kümmern."

....

„Weißt du, irgendwie muss sich das für die Leser anhören, als ob wir versuchen 2 aneinander geklebte Gummibärchen auseinander zu kriegen. Hippi und Hoppi und wie man sie trennen kann!"

„Ja bescheuert, irgendwie!"

Als es endlich Zeit für das Mittagessen war, hatten es Hippi und Hoppi tatsächlich geschafft zum Essen zu erscheinen und Lily und Remus hatten, wie schon geplant, die beiden danach in die entgegengesetztesten Plätze von Hogwarts geschleppt. Jetzt konnten die beiden nur hoffen, dass die Eulen auch pünktlich sein würden...

Sie hatten extra noch einmal bei dem Eulenexpress nachgefragt, damit die Eulen ja nicht zu früh oder zu spät kommen würden. Es war ausgemacht, dass um Viertel nach Vier jeweils eine Eule einen Brief an Canny und einen Brief an Severus überbringen würden. Über den Inhalt des Briefes hatten sie sich aber am meisten Gedanken gemacht. Schließlich sollte das ganze ja auch authentisch klingen und keine Zweifel erwecken.

Und wenn alles klappte, dann würden sich Sev und Canny heute Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm auf einen kleinen Plausch treffen und jeweils denken, dass der andere sie treffen wollte. Wenn Sev dann noch die Situation ausnützen würde, dann würde es morgen neben Lily & James, Remus & Cathy (sie waren zwar nicht zusammen aber so gut wie, und keiner von beiden schien Interesse an irgendjemand anderem zu zeigen) und Sirius & Cecile auch noch Sev & Canny geben und sie könnten alle zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gehen.

Na ja, wahrscheinlich würde Cecile nicht mehr Cecile sondern Nadine oder anders heißen, und dass Sev und Canny zusammen mit Sirius und seiner neusten ‚Flamme' rumsitzen würden, bezweifelte Lily auch stark. Wahrscheinlich würden dann Remus, Cathy, Sev und Canny eine 4-er Gruppe bilden und James, sie, Sirius und Unbekannt auch. Vielleicht könnte sie sich ja im Laufe des Abends noch zu den anderen gesellen, wenn sie genug von Sirius' und James' Quidditch Gerede hatte und dem Geplapper von Pinki.

Eigentlich mochte sie die Gespräche überhaupt nicht. Denn sobald die beiden Jungs zusammen waren, verhielten sich die beiden so anders wie sonst, dass Lily manchmal dachte, dass sie neben 2 ,ihr total fremden, hirnlosen Idioten hockte. Aber sobald man alleine mit einem von beiden redete waren sie wieder nett. In dieser Hinsicht regte James Lily maßlos auf. Sie mochte ihn wirklich, mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten – na ja vielleicht nicht allen, aber doch den meisten - sie liebte ihn wirklich. Aber, man konnte einfach nicht übersehen, dass James, wenn er mit Sirius zu lang zusammen gewesen war, die totale Klatsche hatte. Lily gab Sirius dafür in keinster Weise die Schuld und würde sie ihm auch nie geben. Sirius war wirklich ein feiner Kerl auch wenn er seinen Stolz hatte und mit der Wahl seiner Freundin noch stark im unteren IQ-Bereich lag. Sie glaubte viel eher, dass James derjenige war, der angeben, dumme Sprüche loswerden, und sich toll fühlen musste. Aber mit der Zeit, hatte sie sich zumindest vorgenommen, würde sie ihm das sicher noch austreiben.

Als es kurz vor halb Fünf war, wurde Lily mehr als nur nervös. Sie saß jetzt schon seit fast drei Stunden mit Canny in irgendeiner Ecke des Schlosses, wusste nicht mehr, wie sie Canny überzeugen sollte in diesem hässlichen Eck' des Schlosses zu bleiben, und die Eule, die um Viertel nach Vier kommen sollte, war immer noch nicht da. Obwohl es schon Viertel vor Fünf war, war das Vieh immer noch nicht da. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, dass die Eule nicht kam. Weder war, dass Wetter schlecht, noch konnte man den Platz nicht nicht erreichen. Sie hatte sogar extra das Fenster geöffnet. Obwohl es scheiße kalt war, und Canny fror, wenn die Eule sich nicht beeilen würde, würde sich alles noch verkomplizieren. Was wäre wenn Sev die Eule bekam, Canny aber nicht? Wie sollten sie es Canny früh genug noch unterjubeln können? Was wäre, wenn es total schief gehen würde und Sev da sein würde, Canny aber nicht? Wie sollten sie das dann nur wieder gerade biegen? Sie hatten ja schon so wahrscheinlich genug Probleme!

Remus sah sich nervös um. Viertel vor Fünf und immer noch keine Eule. Remus hatte sich schon überlegt, dass die Eule vielleicht länger brauchen könnte, weil sie drinnen waren. Aber, dass die Eule schon vor einer halben Sunde da sein sollte, und immer noch nicht da war, war schon mehr als seltsam. Wenn die Eule um Viertel nach Fünf immer noch nicht da sein sollte, dann müsste er sich auf jeden Fall noch eimal mit Lily treffen....

Punkt Viertel nach Fünf konnten sowohl Lily wie auch Remus aufatmen. Die Eule hatte die Briefe gebracht und Canny wie auch Sev hatten reagiert, wie es die beiden Verschwörer sich schon gedacht hatten. Sie hatten beide erst verwundert den Brief gemustert und durchgelesen. Canny hatte genauso wie Sev einfach nur ungläubig vor sich hingelächelt und dabei ausgesehen, wie ein hirnloser Idiot. Als die beiden Verschwörer sie auf den Inhalt des Briefes ansprechen wollten, hatten beide ihren Gegenüber angestrahlt und gemeint, dass sie es vielleicht später erzählen würden. Aber jetzt noch nicht.

Beim Abendessen hatten die beiden immer wieder und wieder schüchtern und fast fragend zu dem anderen hinüber geschaut, immer darauf bedacht, dass der andere es auch ja nicht bemerkt. Lily und Remus hatten sich währenddessen die ganze Zeit zusammen reißen müssen um auch nicht loszulachen. Danach hatte zumindest Canny versucht ruhig zu bleiben und sich mit einem Buch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zusetzten, was ihr aber so misslang, dass sie es schon nach kurzer Zeit aufgab und Lily beim Hausaufgaben machen zu sah, was auch nicht viel beruhigender aber dafür viel leichter war, da man sich nicht konzentrieren musste.

Severus ging es nicht viel besser. Er war, genauso wie Canny, in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Anfangs hatte er versucht sich die nächsten Stunden mit einem Buch zu vertreiben, was aber nicht so recht klappen wollte, da er alle 2 Minuten auf die Uhr schaute und er gab es auf. Da rumsitzen aber noch viel länger zu dauern schien und es nach einer Weile auch langweilig wurde, sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten, beschloss er in seiner Tierform raus aufs Hogwartsgelände zu gehen

Fast ausgelassen lief der schwarze Panther über das Hogwartsgelände. Canny wollte sich mit IHM treffen! Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Vielleicht würde er es sogar schaffen ihr zu sagen, was er für sie fühlte. Ja! Das würde er tun. Diesmal würde er es sicher hinbekommen. Schließlich wusste er jetzt ja, dass sie ihn nicht nicht mögen konnte. Sonst würde sie sich ja kaum mit ihm treffen wollen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Canny sich wirklich mit ihm treffen würde, machte er einen weiteren Luftsprung und sprintete anschließend über den Rasen. Gut gelaunt lief er ein Stück in den Wald hinein und sprang dort um die Bäume und genoss seine Freiheit als Animagus. Früher hätte er es sich wahrscheinlich nicht getraut, aber jetzt kannte er den Wald, dank den Erkundungstouren mit den anderen Rumtreibern, so gut wie seine eigene Westentasche.

Canny dagegen fuhr sich immer wieder nervös durch die Haare, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, rutschte unruhig in ihrem Sessel herum und erwischte sich sogar einmal dabei wie sie ihre Fingernägel anstarrte. Irgendwie war alles surreal. Erst vor 2 Tagen war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie sich verliebt hatte, und heute wäre sie fast geplatzt (logischerweise vor Freude) als sie den Brief bekommen hatte und konnte ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Bildete sie sich das Gefühl vielleicht nicht einfach nur ein? Oder war es wirklich das, was sie fühlte, und sie hatte sich bis jetzt nur verschlossen? Um das rauszufinden musste sie sich heute Nacht noch wohl oder übel mit ihm treffen. Obwohl man das wohl oder übel gut wegstreichen konnte, schon jetzt kribbelte es in ihr wie verrückt und sie war nervös, wie würde das erst heute Nacht sein?

Um Elf beschloss Lily ins Bett zu gehen, und erleichterte Canny das Warten in keinster Weise, sondern machte sie nur noch stärker darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nur noch eine Stunde hatte. Unentschlossen saß Canny auf ihrem Bett. Sollte sie sich für die Stunde noch in ihr Bett legen? Oder doch lieber Gemeinschaftsraum? Das Mädchen entschloss sich in ihr Bett zu legen, sonst würde den anderen vielleicht noch etwas auffallen. So lag Canny also jetzt im Bett, doch was sollte sie jetzt machen? Schlafen würde sie nicht können, dafür war sie erstens zu aufgeregt, zweitens hätte sie Angst zu verschlafen und sich für eine Dreiviertel hinzulegen brachte so wie so nichts. Also nahm sich Canny, wiedereinmal, ein Buch vom Nachttisch und laß so gut sie eben konnte.

Severus, der bis um halb Elf draußen geblieben war, fiel es nicht so schwer sich zu entscheiden. Er würde erst einmal eine heiße Dusche nehmen. Es war, trotz Winterfell, kälter gewesen als er gedacht hatte und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Nachdem er mindestens eine Viertelstunde unter dem heiße Wasser gestanden hatte und mittlerweile mehr als nur aufgewärmt war, drehte er das Wasser auf kalt, hielt kurz dem kühlen Grausen stand und sprang dann aus der Dusche. Noch während er sich abtrocknete, fingen seine Gedanken wieder an zu wandern. Aber bevor er wirklich anfangen konnte über das Treffen nachzudenken, hatte er seine Gedanken auch schon wieder in eine andere Richtung gelenkt. Entweder könnte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, um dort Lucius Malfoy's Clique zu begegegnen, für die er so gut wie nichts übrig hatte. Oder er könnte sich auch auf sein Bett legen und lesen. Nein! Er hatte eine bessere Idee, er würde den nächsten Streich planen. Schließlich waren sie schon mehr als einen Monat im Rückstand Nachdem er sich angezogen und seine Haare mit einem Zauber getrocknet hatte, nahm er aus seiner Truhe die Notizen der letzten Streiche.

Bei einer der üblichen Abendrunden war einer der Rumtreiber auf die Idee gekommen, die Notizen ihrer Streiche aufzubewahren, um sich später einmal zusammen setzen zu können und darüber zu lachen. da vor allem Remus und er an den Streichen und der Planung beteiligt waren, hatten sie die Notizen an sich genommen.

Sev machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem, ordnete die Notizen vor ihm, ging sie durch und machte gleichzeitig neue......

Um Viertel vor Zwölf legte er seine alten wie auch neuen Notizen zurück in die Truhe und lief noch einmal ins Bad. Kurz fuhr er sich noch einmal durch die Haare und lief dann nervös los zum Astronomieturm.

Canny schaute auf ihre Uhr, Zehn vor Zwölf, wenn sie Severus nicht warten lassen wollte, müsste sie jetzt los. Sie lief noch einmal kurz ins Bad, kämmte sich ihr Haar, was dank Dumbledores Zauberkünsten, keine halbe Minute ging, und lief dann los. Was Severus ihr wohl sagen wollte? Eigentlich hatte sie eine Vermutung, die sie aber nicht zu denken wagte, da ihr Bauch sonst einem Bienennest glich, und sie sich erstens keine Hoffnungen machen wollte, und zweitens nicht mehr wiedererkannte. Es war verrückt, seit 2 Tagen schien sie in ihn verliebt zu sein und schon jetzt machte sie Hoffnungen und benahm, wie sie es höchstens Ginny zu getraut hätte. Aber waren es wirklich erst 2 Tage? Schließlich hatte sie schon davor gerne ihre Zeit mit ihm verbracht und genoßen. Canny schüttelte den Kopf. Was brachte ihr es zu wissen, in welchem Moment sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Viel mehr zählte doch, dass sie verliebt war! Und bei einer Sache war sie sich sicher. Wenn sie und Sev wirklich zusammen kommen sollten, Sev würde sie nie so enttäuschen wie Sirius.

Als Canny die Tür zum Astronomieturm öffnete, nahm sie sofort mit klopfendem Herzen die dunkle Gestalt an der Brüstung war.

Severus

"Severus!" Schüchtern lächelnd drehte sich der Slytherin zu Canny. "Hi Canny!" Canny trat neben ihn an die Brüstung. "Toller Sternenhimmel, was?" Zum ersten Mal schaute Sev aus und musste unweigerlich nicken. „Ja! Habe ich noch gar nicht bemerkt! Ein Wunder das wir die einzigen sind!"Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Hoffentlich würde sie es nicht missinterpretieren.

Als nach 5 Minuten immer noch keiner von beiden etwas gesagt hatte, machte Canny schließlich den Anfang. "Eh...was wolltest du mir eigentlich heute Abend sagen?"

Irritiert drehte sich der Slytherin zu ihr. "Ich - Du hast doch die Karte geschickt!"

Überrascht riss Canny ihre Augen auf. "Was? Nein! Ich habe eine von dir bekommen!"

Jetzt total verunsichert fasste er sich in eine der vielen Taschen an seinem Umhang. "Und von wem ist die dann?" Fragend hielt er ihr die Karte vor das Gesicht. "Zeig!" Canny nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und betrachtete sie von beiden Seiten. "Die ist nicht von mir, aber" Triumphierend zog sie nun ihre aus ihrem Umhang. "Ich habe die gleiche bekommen!" Erstaunt nahm Severus nun Canny's und schaute diese sich an.

"Darauf gibt es dann nur eine Antwort-"

"-jemand anders hat sie uns geschickt."

Vollendete Severus Canny's Satz. "Und da nur 2 in Frage kommen..." - "...Remus und Lily!"

Die Erkenntnis traf beide wie ein Schlag. Von wegen der andere würde ihr vielleicht seine Liebe gestehen wollen. Und sie würden etwas total romantisches erleben. Alles nur blödes kindisches Wunschdenken! Und daran waren auch noch ihre besten Freunde schuld. Canny dachte ihr Herz würde einen Riss bekommen. Sie hatte sich wirklich Hoffnungen. Canny schalt sich selbst. Wie kindisch! Wieso hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass es unrealistisch war!

Severus, indem das gleiche vorging, schluckte und starrte betreten wieder in die dunkle Nacht. So nah und dann das! Es war nicht fair!

"D-dann war das ganze ein - Missverständniss.?" Ertönte schließlich Canny's Stimme. Severus nickte niedergeschlagen. "Ja, anscheinend schon." Auch Canny nickte und schluckte. "D-dann geh' ich mal wieder." Severus konnte sie immer noch nicht anschauen, wie musste er sich nur blamiert haben. Er nickte stumm. Am besten wäre es das Ganze so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. "Also dann...bis morgen." Langsam drehte sich Canny um und ging zur Tür. Severus schaute enttäuscht in die Nacht. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.

"Canny! Warte!....I-ich - da ist noch was!" Langsam drehte sich Cannywieder um. "Ja!" - "I-ich" Nervös schaute Severus zur Seite. "A-also, i-ich" 'Jetzt oder nie!' Er atmete tief ein und schaute ihr direkt ihn die Augen.

"Auch wenn die Karte nicht von mir ist, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

Jetzt war es draußen. Und fühlte er sich jetzt besser? Eigentlich nicht. Kein bisschen. Nur wie ein Idiot! Er schluckte und schaute verlegen weg. Das war das Blödeste, was er hatte sagen können. Wieso hatte er nur-

„Sev,"Canny lief langsam zu dem Slytherin hin. „i-ich mich auch."

Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins aus und er trat einen Schritt näher, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zart auf die Lippen. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine, während sich seine Arme um ihre Taille und ihre um seinen Hals schlangen.

Lächelnd schauten sie sich an, bevor sie sich noch einmal küssten und genossen die kleinen Feuerwerke, die sie dabei fühlten.


	16. Ciao

Hi!

So hier kommen jetzt meine letzten Worte bis Weihnachten! Also erst einmal vielen, vielen Dank allen Reviewern und Lesern und natürlich denen, die mir angeboten haben zu helfen.

Wirklich Danke. Mir hat es echt Spaß gemacht die Geschichte zu schreiben und auch zu lesen, dass sie euch gefällt!

Ein letztes Kapitel kommt wie versprochen noch.

Ich habe es Momo-Snape (auch noch einmal danke!) gerade eben geschickt und sie wird es Beta-lesen was wahrscheinlich auch noch bisschen dauert, bei meinen Fehlern ;-). Also sie hat das Kapitel, es ist nicht das letzte oder so! Also es ist nicht das wichtigste oder so, aber eben ein normales kapitel. Erwartet nicht zuviel!

Werde auf jeden Fall erst wieder zu Weihnachten etwas schreiben können!

War schön bei euch, wünsch euch noch viel Spaß!

Ciao

White rose4


	17. Streithähne

Huhu...Also...hier kommt ein neues Pitel von Black Rose...dass das Update so lange gedauert hat, ist NICHT White Roses Schuld, sondern ganz alleine meine! Sie ist in England und hat mich gebeten, zu updaten und ich habe es wegen Schule und Konsorten einfach nciht eher geschafft! Es tut mir wirklich wirklich leid! Aber hier ist nun endlich ein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe, hr könnt mir verzeihen und genießt das Pitel jetzt!

LG, MomoSnape

--

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen gegen Zehn Uhr aufstand, schlief Canny noch.

Glücklich, dass anscheinend alles so geklappt hatte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und suchte sich ein buntes Farbengemisch bestehend aus Kleidung aus. Fröhlich und vor allem falsch pfeifend begab sie sich weiter in Richtung Badezimmer, völlig versunken in Überlegungen, was sie jetzt alles zu viert beziehungsweise sechst oder acht unternehmen konnten. Als sie fertig geduscht, sich angezogen und geschminkt hatte (und somit fast eine Stunde zwischen Bad und Schrank gependelt war), schlief ihre Freundin immer noch tief und fest.

Anscheinend war es doch sehr spät geworden. Lily schaute sich im Zimmer um.

Eigentlich wäre sie jetzt schon längst beim Frühstück. Doch da sie neugierig war und Canny auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte, hatte sie beschlossen auf sie zu warten. Aber mit was sollte sie sich die Zeit vertreiben?

Anklagend stach der Nachttisch aus dem Chaos rund um Lilys Bett herum, heraus. Er war über und über beladen. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass er nicht zusammenbrach.

Die junge Ravenclaw rümpfte ihre Nase. Sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste. Es war fast so wie mit Hausaufgaben, irgendwann kam man einfach nicht mehr drum herum.

Seufzend ging sie zu ihrem Nachttisch und warf erst einmal die Hälfte des Krams auf ihr Bett, sodass sie einen besseren Überblick bekam. Lily unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Da war also ihre Wimperntusche, die sie seit einer Ewigkeit suchte! Und dort die Feder, die sie unter anderem letztes Jahr von James zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte!

Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, einmal aufzuräumen.

---

Severus wurde durch schlurfende Geräusche geweckt und verfluchte im selben Moment seine Zimmerkameraden. Mussten die unbedingt so geräuschvoll durchs Zimmer gehen oder konnten sie ihre Füße wirklich nicht wie jeder andere Mensch einfach heben?

Genervt zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und schlief kurze Zeit später wieder ein. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde öffnete er ein weiteres Mal schlaftrunken die Augen, um diesmal von der Sonne, die strahlend in das große Kerkerfenster schien, geweckt zu werden. Welcher Volltrottel hatte überhaupt die Vorhänge aufgezogen???

Missmutig streckte er sich und wartete darauf, dass sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten begann.

Immer noch blinzelnd schaute er zu den anderen Betten rüber. Sie waren alle leer.

Verwundert setzte er sich auf, rieb sich die Augen, bevor er sich noch einmal umschaute. Hatte er verschlafen? Was war gestern überhaupt passiert?

Fast hätte Sev sich gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Wie hatte er das auch nur eine Sekunde vergessen können?

Glücklich seufzend sank er wieder zurück. Sie hatten sich gestern getroffen und Canny war in ihn verliebt!!!

Er blinzelte noch ein paar Mal und rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er endgültig aufstand und sich anzog.

Severus war gar nicht mehr zum Frühstück gegangen, sondern nur kurz vorbei gegangen, um zu schauen, ob er dort Canny, Remus oder Lily finden konnte. Als er sie aber nirgends sah, beschloss er, die letzten Kleinigkeiten, die noch für den nächsten Streich offen waren, in der Bibliothek nachzuschauen und das Ganze dann fertig an Remus weiter zu geben. Wahrscheinlich würde Lily ihre Freundin bis zum Mittagessen in Beschlag nehmen, und er hätte erst gar keine Chance sie zu treffen.

Gerade schrieb er die letzten Worte, legte seine Feder neben das Papier und streckte sich, bis er das erlösende Knacken hörte. Eine Stunde hatte er jetzt gebraucht um noch einmal alles nachzuschlagen und sich hundertprozentig sicher zu sein, dass auch nichts schief gehen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich war das der Unterschied zwischen ihm und James und Sirius: Er prüfte alles noch dreimal nach, bevor er sich sicher war und entspannte, während James und Sirius nach der ersten Überprüfung sich siegessicher zurücklehnten. Aber er musste zugeben, beide hatten sich in den letzten 2 Jahren gesteigert. Ihre Noten wurden von Jahr zu Jahr langsam aber sicher besser. Wahrscheinlich würden sie, wenn sie sich im siebten Jahr richtig reinhängen würden, Bestnoten erzielen. Fast könnte er, so wie Remus, stolz auf die beiden sein, wenn da nicht das Unterschwellige Misstrauen von James und Sirius kommen würde.

Er wollte erst gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie James reagieren würde, wenn er ihn mit Canny sah. Sirius würde es wahrscheinlich weniger ausmachen, da er zu beschäftigt mit seiner Neuen wäre, aber dessen Freund war manchmal einfach nur hirnverbrannt. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich über ihn lustig machen...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was brachte es schon, darüber nachzudenken? Er konnte sich mehr als nur glücklich schätzen (und tat es auch), zwei solche Freunde zu haben!

Während des Mittagessens, tauschten Canny und Sev glückliche Blicke aus. Sie hatten sich den Vormittag nicht gesehen und keiner von beiden hatte sich getraut vor allen Schülern den anderen zu begrüßen.

Aber sobald das Essen vorüber war, trafen sie sich und gingen hinunter zum See.

Lily und Remus, die morgens von den beiden Verliebten eingeweiht worden waren, hatten beschlossen, jetzt, wo sie ihre Mission erfüllt hatten, mal wieder etwas mit James und Sirius zu unternehmen.

Der junge Gryffindor hatte ja sowieso wegen dem neuen Streich etwas mit den beiden zu besprechen.

Als er die anderen beiden Rumtreiber auf den Streich ansprach, schauten diese sich kurz um, zogen ihn und Lily raus aus der Großen Halle und machten sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zum See. Schließlich wollten sie ja nicht, dass jemand etwas davon mitbekam. Angespannt wartete Sev vor der Großen Halle auf Canny. Als sie schließlich lächelnd raus kam, fasste er sich ein Herz und begrüßte sie mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zum See machten.

Er hatte sich schon während des Mittagessens auf den Nachmittag gefreut und strahlte innerlich vor Freude während seine Lippen nur ein leichtes Lächeln zierte, als er zusammen mit ihr zum See lief.

„Wie war der Morgen mit Lily?"– „Schön. Sie wollte zwar alles von gestern wissen, aber wir haben uns auch sonst gut unterhalten." Sev lachte.

„Da war sie nicht die Einzige. Remus hatte auch Probleme seine Neugier im Zaum zu halten und nicht damit raus zu platzen."– „Hast du es ihm etwa nicht erzählt?"– „Doch, natürlich. Schließlich haben wir das hier ja den beiden zu verdanken."

Severus schaute über die Schulter, nahm sie schnell an der Hand und zog sie mit sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, bevor er seinen Umhang ausbreitete, sich setzte und sie zu sich herunterzog.

Verwundert schaute ihn das Mädchen an. Doch als er auch nur seine Augenbraue hoch zog, fragte sie nach.

„Niemand hat gesehen wo wir hin sind, und wahrscheinlich wird uns hier auch kaum jemand finden. Außer vielleicht Remus, James, Lily und Sirius... Also eigentlich dachte ich eben, dass es so schöner, als wenn dauernd jemand vorbei laufen würde und uns jeder sehen könnte - Oder möchtest du lieber zurück?"

„Quatsch! Ich war bloß durch deine plötzliche Eigen-Initiative erstaunt."- „Ja?" – „Ja, du bist irgendwie komisch. So still und gedankenvoll und dann ziehst du einen ins Gebüsch!" (B/N: Jaha, so ist der gute Junge!)

Genüßlich streckte sie sich und drehte sich dann auf die Seite und schaute zu Sev rüber, der sich ihr gegenüber hingelegt hatte.

„Und welcher ist dir lieber?"– „Weiß noch nicht genau – bisschen von beidem!?" – „Aha, du stehst also auf schizophrene Typen?"

Obwohl sein Gesicht absolut nichts aussagte während er ernsthaft nickte, sah Canny das spitzbübische Funkeln in seinen Augen. Unwillkürlich grinsend nahm das Mädchen eine handvoll Laub und warf sie auf ihn. Lachend wich er aus und warf eine handvoll Blätter zurück, wobei diese eher auf sie herabregneten und in ihrem Haar hängen blieben. (A/N.: Jetzt bitte doch keine Hermine mit glattem Haar vorstellen!!!)

Kurz starrte er sie ungläubig an bevor er zögernd auf den Knien zu ihr rutschte, bis er direkt vor ihrem Gesicht war. „Ich glaube der Umgang mit Lily färbt auf mich ab!" Immer noch lachend schaute sie ihn an, während sie versuchte sich die Blätter aus dem Haar zu zupfen. Still schüttelte er den Kopf und pflückte die Blätter aus ihrem Haar während er ihr in die Augen schaute.

Canny rutschte noch ein kleines Stück näher und setzte sich auf, so dass sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Sev war. Der Slytherin beugte sich auch noch kleines Stück zu ihr, bevor sie in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken.

„Na, so was!"Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden zu der Stimme. James war mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen durch das Gebüsch getreten. Ihm folgten Lily, Remus und Sirius.

„Deswegen hattest du also so wenig Zeit, Lily! Musstest du wohl erst die beiden verkniffenen Köpfchen hier zusammen führen?"Mit einem Schnauben drehte sich James zu Lily. „Ist dir dein Freund weniger Wert als zwei beklagenswerte Bücherwürmer, die nicht genug Mumm haben selbst mit einander zu reden!"

Verdutzt und noch ein bisschen rot im Gesicht (vor Verlegenheit) schaute das Pärchen zu Remus, Lily und Sirius. Doch auch die schienen nicht zu wissen, was mit James los war.

Lily fand als erstes wieder Worte. „James, was ist denn los?" – „Was mit mir los ist??? Meine Freundin interessiert sich einen Scheiß für mich und unsere Beziehung sondern kümmert sich lieber um die Beziehung anderer, die Sirius' Leben zur Hölle gemacht!"

Erschrocken schauten alle zu Sev, der bei James' letzten Worten aufgestanden war und diesen jetzt kalt musterte. „Du denkst also immer noch, dass ich am Tode von Sirius' Bruder Schuld bin?"

„Natürlich! Und ich bin da auch nicht der einzige!" Spöttisch lächelnd drehte sich James zu Sev herum.

„Ach nein? Wer denn noch?"

James schnaubte noch einmal. „Wer noch. Schau dir doch einmal die anderen an. Das kannst du ja schon allein an deinen Hauskameraden sehen!"– „Was?"– „Was glaubst du denn, wieso die nichts mit dir machen, und du keiner mit dir redet?" – „Ach ja, wieso denn?"

Die beiden waren immer weiter aufeinander zu getreten und standen jetzt direkt vor einander.

„Hey Leute! Hört auf! Was soll den der Schwachsinn!"Lily, die die beiden Streithähne trennen wollte, wurde von James mit einer Hand fern gehalten.

„Halt dich da raus, Lily!" James würdigte sie keines Blickes sondern starrte gebannt Severus an.

Sev's Mund zuckte kurz, doch er sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete aufmerksam James.

Remus und Sirius, die schon seit einer Zeit eingreifen wollten, zögerten nun nicht mehr, sondern drängten sich zwischen die beiden Streitenden.

„Komm, James. Es reicht. Lass es!" Remus, der ungefähr das gleiche zu Sev gesagt hatte, wollte ihn schon ein Stück wegschieben.

„Was denn? Sev soll ruhig erfahren, was für ein schleimiger kleiner Dreckbolzen er ist und was man von ihm hält!"

Der Slytherin, der sich schon halb abgewannt hatte, drehte sich heftig um und Remus hat Mühe vor ihm stehen zu bleiben.

Sirius, der sich beschwichtigend vor James gestellte hatte, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schultern. „Fass mich nicht an!"

Entgeistert schaute Pfote seinen Freund an. „Schau ihn dir lieber an! Den Verräter!" Sev's Faust zuckte verräterisch, bewegte sich aber noch nicht.

„Erst nimmt er dir deine Familie, dann versucht er Peter zu vertreiben und zum Schluss nimmt er mir meine und dir deine Freundin weg. Tss, hätten es ja wissen müssen! Schließlich ist er ein Slytherin. Scheiß Schlangenbrut!"

Remus wurde es langsam unwohl. Er spürte die Wut die von Severus ausging und war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn halten könnte, wenn dieser es wollte. Doch anscheinend hatte dieser etwas anderes vor.

„Ich bin also ein Verräter, beziehungsweise Slytherin, direkt aus der Schlangengrube, ja? Was bist du dann bitte schön, eh?! Deine Freundin habe ich dir wohl kaum weggenommen. Schließlich bin ich nicht einmal mit ihr hier! Und Canny? Dich geht es doch einen Scheiß an, mit wem ich zusammen bin, selbst wenn es Sirius' Ex-Freundin ist. Und warum hat sich Lily wohl um uns gekümmert, anstatt um dich. Frag' sie selbst. Aber ich hätte da auch ein paar Gründe! Vielleicht hatte sie einfach keine Lust mehr stundenlang neben dir zu sitzen und nicht beachtet zu werden, stundenlanges Gerede über Quidd..."

Eine Faust traf Sev im Gesicht, brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen und er stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte schon zum Gegenschlag ausholen als Canny ihn stoppte.

Sie war schon bei dem Wortwechsel aufgestanden und hatte ihn nun beim Arm gefasst. „Komm, lass es! Schlag nicht zurück!"Angespannt schaute Sev sie an, senkte dann den Kopf und drehte sich von James weg.

------

Sooo...ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht eher in White Roses Namen geupdatet habe...und ich hoffe, ihr reviewt ihr und ich werde dann liebendgerne alle eure Kommis an sie weiterleiten.

LG, MomoSnape


	18. Time to say goodbye

Abschied

Hiier ist das nächste, nicht verbesserte kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem...  
vlg b-b

Auch wenn das letzte Zusammentreffen der Rumtreiber mehr als einfach nur unglücklich gelaufen war, und weder Severus noch Canny mit James und Sirius wieder geredet hatten, waren Canny und Sev die glücklichsten Personen, die man derzeit in Hogwarts antraf. 

James und Sirius hatten sich dagegen total von den anderen abgesondert und machten einiges mit Peter. Lily hatte James nach der Aktion am See den Laufpass gegeben und dieser verhielt sich nun mehr denn je kindisch und eifersüchtig. Es schien wirklich, als ob er alles versuchte um zu zeigen, dass ihm das Ganze nichts ausmachte. Mehr den verhielt er sich aggressiv gegenüber Slytherins, prahlte er mit jeder Kleinigkeit, und bandelte mit so einigen Mädchen an.  
Sirius dagegen schien man manchmal anzusehen, dass es ihm mehr ausmachte. Wenn er nicht gerade zusammen mit James war, oder kurz abgelenkt war, sah man, dass er ernster den je schaute, und es schien auch als ob er sich mit seinen Freundinnen mehr auseinandersetzte, als er es zuvor getan hatte.

Canny dagegen hätte nie gedacht so emotional sein zu können. Obwohl sie früher Sev niemals mit emotional verbunden hätte, viel ihr nun stärker denn je auf, dass Sev doch sehr emotional war, genau wie sie. Doch trotz allem war sie immer noch gut genug durchorganisiert um in der Schule gut zu sein, und sich in der Bibliothek den Stoff der höheren Klassen beizubringen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie immer Angst gehabt, durch Ausgehen und zuviel Gedanken über Jungen, in der Schule schlechter zu werden und sich damit ihre Zukunft zu verbauen. Da Lavender und Parvati tatsächlich durch ihren ganzen Tratsch schlechter in der Schule war, hatte sich Hermione immer wieder in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt gesehen...Tatsächlich war es mit Ron dann auch fast in diese Richtung gelaufen, immer wieder, hatte sie Mühe gehabt, ihren Drang zu Lernen, zu Lesen und neues zu erfahren runterzuschrauben, und stattdessen mit Ron ein oft nicht geistig niveauvolles Geplänkel zu haben.

Mit Severus war es jedoch total anders - nicht, dass sie die beiden je zu vergleichen wagen würde...

Mit Severus konnte man zusammen sein und trotzdem etwas lernen. Ebenso konnte man lernen ohne alleine zu sein. Jeder Tag hatte immer seine Anhaltspunkte und sie liebte diese.  
Morgens stand sie auf und ging zum Frühstück, während dem Frühstück tauschten sie ab und zu mal Blicke aus, aber nicht viele, da jeder mit seinen Freunden um sich sprach.

Bevor beide dann zur ersten Schulstunde aufbrachen, trafen sie sich jedes Mal vor der Großen Halle, und wechselten ein paar Worte. Während den Stunden aber konzentrierten sie sich auf die Schule. Doch sobald die Schule vorüber war, fand man sie meistens in einem der versteckten Räume von Hogwarts auf einer Couch liegen lesend.

Canny liebte es einfach mit einem guten Buch mit Sev auf der Couch zu sitzen und uach des öfteren Mal eine Unterbrechung zu machen, indem sie sich über die Bücher und vieles mehr unterhielten. Canny hatte bis jetzt immer geglaubt, dass Sev überhaupt nicht gerne von sich selbst erzählt. Doch während sie so auf der Coach saßen, erfuhr sie doch sehr vieles von seinem Leben. Auch hatte Canny öfters einmal das Problem bei ihrer Lüge zu bleiben, da er sich schließlich auch für sie interessierte, und alles über sie wissen wollte, obwohl es dabei aber auch mehr um das Jetzt und nicht um die Vergangenheit ging.

Zum Abend hin, lagen sie dann meistens aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch, oder lieferten sich, jeder an der anderen Seite der Couch sitzend, hitzige Diskussionen.

Doch noch öfters suchten sie gegen Abend Lily auf, die immer mehr mit den Mädchen aus ihrem Haus machte, oder eben Remus. Dann saßen sie öfters noch lange zusammen und spielten Spiele oder unterhielten sich wie in den guten alten Zeiten...

Doch es gab auch andere Sachen, die sie gerne zusammen machten. Nachdem Sev sie 2x auf dem Besen mitgenommen hatte, konnte sie nicht davon genug kriegen. Obwohl sie fliegen selbst hasste, gehörte es mit Sev zusammen zu einer der schönsten Sachen...

Als Sev ihr einmal erzählte, dass er ein Animagus war, war sie mehr als nur einfach beeindruckt. Natürlich wusste sie ja von Harry schon, dass die Rumtreiber in ihrem fünften Jahr Animagi wurden, doch nie war es ihr so reell vor Augen. Sev zeigte ihr auf ihre Bitte hin schließlich auch seine Tierform. Doch auch nur einmal und nur kurz, so dass Canny öfters als einmal den Wunsch äußerte, sein Fell streicheln zu dürfen, welcher aber auch nicht immer von Sev erfüllt wurde.

Schließlich kam eine Woche vor dem Weihnachtsball, auf den sich schon alle freuten, die ,schreckliche' Nachricht.

Der Zeitumkehrer war repariert und nach dem Weihnachtsball würde Canny gehen müssen.  
Anfangs versuchte Canny Sev nichts davon mitzuteilen, was sich schließlich als Irrwitz rausstellte, da Sev sofort merkte, dass mit Canny überhaupt nichts mehr stimmte, und nach mehrmaligem nachfragen, teilte sie ihm schließlich mit, dass sie weggehen würde.  
Er wollte natürlich wissen, ob es sein müsste, und ob sie ihn Kontakt bleiben konnten, und als sie ihm nicht antwortete, gab er es nach einem Tag voller Wut und Frust auf und verbrachte von da an jede einzelne Sekunde mit ihr, nahm sie in den Arm oder machte durch eine andere Geste sichtbar, wie sehr er sie mochte. Und das er sie nicht verlieren wollte.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Canny wie in Trance. Alles was sie wollte war mit Sev zusammen sein. Mittlerweile war ihr der Unterricht auch total egal, obwohl sie die Wiederholung gut hätte nutzen können.

Am letzten Wochenende war Canny keine Minute in ihrem Turm. Entweder war sie mit Sev zusammen in der Bibliothek, obwohl sie keine Sekunde lassen, auf dem Astronomieturm, oder draußen auf den Ländern von Hogwarts.

Am Tag vor dem Weihnachtsball, stand beiden die Trauer und Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Abends holte Sev sie noch einmal zu einem letzten Ritt auf dem Besen ab und sie flogen stundenlang im Mondschein, bis sie sich auf das Dach von einem der Hogwartstürme saßen und sich eng umschlungen hielten.

Am Weihnachtsball selbst ging keiner von ihnen zum Unterricht, verzweifelt saßen sie in einer der dunklen Ecken in der Bibliothek und hielten, küssten und trösteten sich. Obwohl beiden schwer um ihr Herz war.

Der Abend war für beide ein Albtraum und gleichzeitig auch der schönste den es gab. Sie hatten sich zusammen mit Lily und Remus an einen Tisch gesetzt, Sev ihr gegenüber. Lily und Remus kannten sie mittlerweile gut genug, um sie abzulenken und Spaß zu haben. Doch als der Abend sich dem Ende neigte, stand Sev auf und bat sie noch einmal mit ihr zu tanzen.

Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen, als sie einen letzten formellen Tanz tanzten, bevor sie sich schließlich eng umschlungen zur Musik wiegten und versteckt in einer Ecke traurig Tränen vergoßen.

Als sie schließlich die Große Halle verließen, stand Dumbledore schon dort und wartete auf Canny. Fast panisch klammerte sie sich an Sev. Plötzlich fühlte sie wie ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Canny, warte wir haben etwas für dich!"  
Lily.  
Canny drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu der besten Freundin, de sie je hatte um.  
"Für dich!" Mit diesen Worten und selbst einem traurigen Lächeln, überreichte Lily ihr ein kleines Päckchen. "Noch nicht aufmachen. Erst wenn du - angekommen bist."  
Canny nickte. Lily umarmte sie herzhaft und drückte sie noch einmal, wie auch Remus. Bevor beide den Rückzug antraten.

Canny sah wie Sirius in einer Ecke stand und sie kurz ansah, bevor auch er sich umdrehte und ging. Anscheinend war das seine Art Tschüss zu sagen...

Sev, der die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihr gestanden hatte, trat noch einmal zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund, um Einlass bittend. Canny gewährte: war es doch egal was die anderen dachten, sie liebte ihn.

Nachdem sanften Kuss hielten sie sich noch in den Armen, als Canny eine Träne über die Wange rollte.

Sev der auch schimmernden Augen hatte, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Backe, die Träne wegwischend. Leise flüsternd sagte er: "Weine nicht! Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber ich werde warten und wenn ich mein ganzes Leben warten muss." Traurig nickte, gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie sich umdrehte. "Warte."

Noch einmal drehte sie sich zu dem Slytherin um. Als er ihr auch schon eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand drückte. "Vergiss mich nicht." Stumm schüttelte Canny den Kopf. "Und-" Er grinste leicht. "Pass auf dich." Er gab ihr noch einmal einen stürmischen Kuss und drückte sie fest an sich, bevor er sie losließ, sich umdrehte und weglief.

Canny schaute ihm noch lange hinterher, selbst als er schon um eine Ecke längst verschwunden war. 

Plötzlich hörte sie Dumbledore sich sanft hinter ihr räuspern. "Kommen sie, wir haben noch eine Aufgabe." Canny nickte und lief ihm stumm hinterher. In einem Zimmer verwandelte er sie zurück in ihr normales Sie, veränderte die Schuluniform und übergab ihr schließlich auch den Zeitumkehrer.

"Auf Wiedersehen. Und auch wir werden uns wieder sehen." Canny nickte, doch konnte nichts sagen.  
Sie nahm den Zeitumkehrer, drehte ihn und alles wurde schwarz. Noch leise konnte sie Dumbledore Worte murmeln hören, doch verstand sie nicht.

Dumbledore stand noch einen Moment da und starrte auf die Stelle. "Ja, wir werden uns alle wiedersehen."

Als Canny die Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie in Dumbledore's Büro und gegeüber saß Dumbledore persönlich mit seinem ewigen Zwinkern in den Augen. "Willkommen daheim, Miss Granger!" 

Hermione konnte nur noch nicken, bevor sie ohnmächtig nach hinten wegkippte.

FERTIGGGGGGGGGG

wie es weitergeht seht ihr bald


	19. Life goes on

tausende und tausende jahre später, tut sich etwas……….

falls es noch irgendjemand überhaupt liest – viel spaß

und entschuldigung für alle fehler

reviews aller sind erwünscht (kein spam!) 

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Hermine der Horror.

Harry schien sich für die Familienprobleme zu Hause zu interessieren und Ginny hatte nur noch ein Klatsch Thema: Snape's ‚Freundin'. Wie der Rest der Schule hatte auch sie mitbekommen, dass Rebecca Jameson, eine Unbekannte aus Hogsmead, Interesse an dem Hauslehrer Slytherins zeigte, und dieser dieses Interesse erwidere. Für Hermine brach dadurch unerwartet eine Welt zusammen.

Fast jede Nacht handelten ihre Träume von Snape, Severus, und jedesmal schien sie ausgestoßen zu werden. Der Verlust ihrer Freunde war weit schlimmer als sie gedacht hatte. Und dass sie sich Snape's Liason so zu Herzen nahm, verstand sie selbst nicht, schliesslich dachte sie damit abgeschlossen zu haben. Sie bemerkte, dass sie immer noch herausfinden wollte, wie er sich verändert hatte, ob er sich verändert und ob dies nicht nur eine Maske war.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit verlies Hermine das Klassenzimmer gedankenlos, während sie neben Draco und Harry herlief. Selbst als Verwandlung begann, war sie mit den Gedanken nicht dabei.

‚Es ist sein Blick! Wie von einem anderen Mann! Verstellt er sich oder hat er sich wirklich verändert. Sicher hat er nicht eine totale Kehrtwende gemacht.' „Hermine, kann ich meine Feder haben?"

Hermine schreckte auf und schaute zu Harry rüber. „Was?" – „Dein Mäppchen, ich habe doch vorhin meine Feder reingelegt. Wo hast du es?" – „Oh!"

Hermine kramte in ihren Unterlagen und ihrer Tasche, aber es war nicht da. Sie musste es wohl vergessen haben.. „Harry, so-" – „Miss Granger! Mister Potter! Was ist denn hier los? Wollen sie jetzt vielleicht auch mitschreiben!"

Hermine schaute schuldbewusst zu Professor Mc Gonnagoll, die erwartungsvoll am Pult stand.

„Entschuldigung, Professor, aber es scheint, dass ich mein Mäppchen bei Professor Snape vergessen habe." Prof Mc Gonnagoll machte ein unbefriedigtes Geräusch.

„Dann leihen Sie sich jetzt eine Feder und holen es nachher in der Pause! Dies ist kein Grund meinen Unterricht zu stören!" Hermine errötete.

Sie klopfte an die Klassenzimmertür und trat, ohne zu warten und bereute es sogleich.

Professor Snape saß nicht wie gewohnt an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte. Nun er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, obwohl sich Hermine nicht einmal da ganz sicher war. Doch anstatt die vor ihm liegenden Arbeiten zu bearbeiten, ‚bearbeitete' er lieber die Frau vor sich .

In inniger Umarmung liebkoste ihn die Frau vor ihm auf seinem Tisch. Anscheinend hatten sie das Klopfen nicht gehört. Denn die Frau begann an seinem Umhang zu nesteln.

Hermine hatte sich schon halb weggedreht, und wollte den Raum fluchtartig verlassen, als die Geräusche abnahmen und man ein unebfriedigtes Stöhnen von der Frau, genauso wie ein Räuspern von Snape wahrnahm.

„Ms Granger? – Wollten sie etwas bestimmtes?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen, hielt sich Hermine unbewusst an der Tür fest. „Entschuldigung Sir. Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, Sir, ich hatte geklopft – mein Mäppchen vergessen."

Anscheinend hatte Snape sie trotz dem rasanten Tempo verstanden, denn er erwiderte. „Nun, da sie nun sowieso gestört haben, wie sie es formulieren, würde ich sagen, sie nehmen das Mäppchen jetzt gleich mit."

Hermine drehte sich vorsichtig um, immer noch eine Falle erwartend. Doch wider erwarten, hatte Snape sich von der Frau, die mit einem trotzigen Blick am Schreibtisch lehnte, distanziert und ihr Mäppchen ihr entgegengebracht. Prüfend sah er sie an, bevor er ihr das Mäppchen in die Hand legte und Hermine den Raum verlies.

Den Rest des Tages erlebte Hermine wie einem Traum immer iweder schweifte sie zu Snape und seiner unbekannten Bewunderin ab. ‚Warum war sie auch mitten unter der Woche in Hogwarts? – Sie wird ja wohl kaum schon – Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine, dass geht dich wirklicht nichts an.'

Abends beschloss sie noch einmal frische Luft zu schnappen, um auf andere Gedanken zukommen.

Obwohl es windig und kühl war, fühle sich Hermine erleichtert an der frischen Luft zu sein.

Langsam schlenderte sie in Richtung See und lies ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Harry traf sich heute Abend wieder mit Draco und Ginny hatte ihren Klassenkameradinnen versprochen mit ihnen zusammen einen Mädelsabend zu machen, in Zeitschriften zu schmökern und Unmengen an Süßigkeiten zu essen.

Hermine war das nur recht. So hatte sie ihre Ruhe und niemand würde sie suchen gehen.

Gedankenversunken legte sie sich in den Sand und schaute in die klare Nacht auf.

Langsam lies sie das Geschehene an sich vorbei gleiten. Severus hatte also endlich jemanden gefunden. Sie sollte sich wirklich freuen. Es würde ihm gut tun, er war schon zu lange einsam. Sie sollte froh, sein, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, dem er wieder vertraute. Außerdem hatten sie nichts mehr gemein. Schließlich lag ihre Beziehung an die 20 Jahre zurück.

Hermine schnaubte über die Absurdität der letzten Monate. Kurz bemerkte sie noch, wie müde sie eigentlich war, bevor sie auch schon weggenickt war.

Sie stand wieder auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts. Allein, wie immer.

Sie hatte diesen Traum schon oft gehabt, und haßte ihn mehr als alle Hänseleien, die sie je erleben musste.

Wie gewohnt fühlte sie wieder das unruhige, unangenehme Gefühl, dass sich Alles drehte.

Und ein weiteres Mal lief sie unsicher auf die Baumgruppe zu, um wenigstens dort Halt zu finden. Doch bevor sie die Gruppe erreichte verwandelten sich die Bäume langsam in Personen und Hermione erkannte ihre alten Freunde: Lily, Remus, Severus, sogar Sirius und James.

Hermione traten beim Anblick der vertrauten und so schmerzhaft vermissten Gesichter Tränen in die Augen und sie lief schneller. Vielleicht würde es ja diesmal klappen.

Lily lachte: „Na komm schon, so weit ist es ja nun nicht."

Hermine musste selbst lachen, und rannte auf Lily zu. Unbewusst bemerkte sie wie James und Sirius anfingen zu verblassen und in die Dunkelheit zu rücken. Doch das war nicht wichtig. Die Hauptsache war Lily, Remus und Severus zu erreichen.

Remus schaute wie auch Lily erwartungsvoll zu ihr, doch plötzlich ging auch er in die Dunkelheit über. Hermione verstand schockiert, was passierte und versuchte schneller zu rennen. Doch sie schien, auf der Stelle zu laufen.

Lily hatte aufgehört zu lachen und auch sie begann mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen.

Hermine ging die Puste aus und sie realisierte, dass sie auch Severus niemals erreichen würde.

Mit Tränen überströmten und schmerzverzerrtem Blick wartete sie, dass auch Severus verblassen würde. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn, hinter Schatten herzurennen. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen und Erfahrungen wurden die Konturen um ihn schärfer.

Seine Augen, seine Nase, der Mund…alles wurde schärfer. Befreit schrie sie auf und lief, wie auch er auf ihn zu, und lag schon nach wenigen Sekundne in seinen Armen.

Erlöst atmete sie den vertrauten Geruch ein, spürte seinen Körper und die Wärme.

Schützend hattte er die Arme um sie gelegt und tröstete sie. „Hey Süße." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, bevor sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und überglücklich seinen Namen wiederholte. „Severus, Sev , Severus! Warum bist du da?"

Lächelnd fuhr er ihr durch das Haar. „Hast du mich so vermisst? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich für dich da bleibe." Hermine schluckte. „Ja,- aber siehst du nicht, was passiert, die anderen –"

– „Shh, glaub nicht immer das Erste was du siehst. Natürlich bin ich momentan nicht da. Aber du kennst mich, du weißt, was ich dir rate, was ich dir wünsche und was ich für dich fühle. Genauso wie du das auch von Lily und Remus weißt. Remus ist sogar noch da! Kennst du nicht das Sprichwort, der Schein trügt, war es nicht auch bei mir so?" Hermione nickte stumm, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber heute…"

„Canny!" Severus unterbrach sie. „Ich schätze dich. Ich respektiere dich. Und mehr als alles Andere liebe ich dich über alles. Und so wie es jetzt ist, weiß ich keinen Grund, warum es in einigen Jahren anders sein sollte. Ich habe versprochen auf dich zu warten und dieses Verpsrechen möchte ich niemals brechen." Canny nickte stumm, wissend, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihm alles zu erzählen. Sanft beugte sich Severus zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er langsam wie auch die Anderen in den Nebel driftete.

Canny schrie auf. „Bleib hier, Severus – bitte! Geh nicht! Ich brauche dich." Severus lächelte fast nachsichtig während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich BIN bei dir. Du brauchst mich nicht." –

„Hermine! Hermine! Wach auf!"

Überascht öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und blickte in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. Sie fuhr hoch. „Draco! Was machst du denn hier?" Schnell rieb sie sich über das tränenverschmierte Gesicht, und hoffte das er es in der Dunkelheit nicht gesehen hatte, doch ein Blick zu ihm reichte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es bemerkt hatte..

„Ich wollte selbst ein bisschen draußen sein! Und habe dich dann hier schlafend angetroffen."

-„Oh, äh – ja ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich kaputt, wahrscheinlich mache ich mal wieder viel zu viel für die Schule..."

Draco nickte und drehte sich zu ihr. „Hermine, wo warst du die 2 Wochen?"

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick irritiert. „Zu Hause. Hat dir Harry…"

„Doch. Aber sei ehrlich. Hättest du uns nichts zu kommen lassen. Außerdem spricht auch dein Verhalten und das Verhalten einer gewissen anderen Person für etwas anderes."

Hermine wollte ihn unterbrechen, erstarrte aber dann.

„Ich habe dich im Schlaf sprechen hören." Hermine senkte ihren Blick. Doch konnte sie sich nicht zurück halten. „Das Verhalten einer anderen Person?

Doch Draco achtete nicht darauf.

„Woher kennst du meinen Onkel? Ehrlich, ich verstehe es nicht. Severus verhält sich dir gegenüber anders, und du bist auch nicht du selbst. Was ist da passiert? Du warst sicher nicht bei ihm in den letzten 2 Wochen, denn ich besuche ihn oft genug. Außerdem wage ich es zu behaupten, dass ich ihn relativ gut kennen und einschätzen kann. – Er wusste etwas. Und er verschwieg es. Was ist auf den Halloween- Ball passiert?"

Hermine wagte es immer noch nicht Draco anzuschauen, was sollte sie sagen, sollte sie es leugnen, aber er hatte sie sprechen gehört…

Draco machte eine Pause.

„Hermine schau mich bitte an. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob du mir gleich erklärst, dass ich den Verstand verloren habe, aber das Einzige, was irgendwo auch nur irgendeinen Sinn macht, ist, dass du nicht bei deiner Familie warst, sondern in der Vergangenheit. Denn Zukunft ist soweit ich weiß unmöglich, und uaßerdem wären darin sicher nicht Harry's Eltern vorgekommen." Draco hatte sich weg gedreht, somit entging ihm auch Hermine's Reaktion.

„Es ist unmöglich! – Aber zwischen Onkel Sev und dir ist etwas! Ich bin mir sicher. Ich kenne ihn. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Halloween Tanz? So tanzen nicht zwei Menschen, die sich nicht ausstehen können. Besonders wenn es um Severus geht, der immer die Form bewahrt. Und danach, ich war am nächsten Tag bei ihm, und irgendetwas musas ihn gewaltig aus dme Gleichgewicht gebracht haben!"

Hermine starrte ihn an, aber versuchte erst auf ihn einzugehen. „Draco,du hast recht. Weder bist du verrückt, noch hast du den Verstand verloren. Ich war in der Vergangenheit, ja. Und ich habe auch deinen Onkel dort genauer kennen gelernt, ja. Aber es ist alles so kompliziert und verstrickt."

Draco nickte. „Es ist in Ordnung, du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, ich dachte nur, dass es dir helfen könnte, wen du es jemandem erzählst."

Hermine nickte. „Lass mir 2 Minuten, dann erzähle ich dir alles."

6666666666666666

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Obwohl sie immer noch den gleichen Problemen gegenüber stand, tat es ihr gut, dass jemand wusste, was los war und sie verstand. Außerdem kam ihr zu Gute, dass sie heute keine VgddK hatte und somit Abstand hatte.

Bis zum Mittagessen verlief alles ruhig und Hermine hatte während Geschichte genug Zeit alles zu überdenken. Letztendlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass nichts daran vorbeiführte, herauszufinden wieviel genau Snape noch wusste – und dafür brauchte sie Draco.

Doch dieser schien die nächsten Tage überhaupt nicht in einer guten Verfassung zu sein. Hermine stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Normalerweise trinken Onkel Sev und ich immer donnerstags zusammen Tee. Beka, wie Sev's neue Bekanntschaft genannt werden will, kennt dieses Ritual noch nicht, oder kannte es zumindest bis jetzt nicht. Auf jeden Fall steht sie plötzlich nur in einem Morgenmantel in der Tür zwischen Schlafzimmer und Wohnzimmer!" Draco schluckte. „Tut mir leid, ich bin immer noch geschockt. Na, auf jeden Fall war das anscheinend Severus auch, denn dem stand der Mund offen, bevor er sie zornig ins Schlafzimmer manövrierte, einige Worte wechselte und sie dann per Floh wieder wegschickte." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie scheint einfach nur ein Flittchen zu sein! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Onkel Sev uaf so etwas steht. – Du?"

Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Naja, er hat sich dann auch entschuldigt, und ich habe auch gemerkt, dass er selbst nicht wusste, was los war. – Eigentlich hatte ich ja am Donnerstag nachbohren wollen, aber das ging dann nicht mehr. Ich sehe ihn morgen noch mal."

Hermine nickte. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Sie wrüde niemals sagen, dass sich Severus auf so etwas einlassen würde, aber Snape, woher sollte sie das wissen?

Den Sonntagmittag beschloss sie mit Ginny am See und auf den Ländereien zu verbringen. Sie hatte morgens gelernt. Draco und Harry wollten Quidditch spielen gehen, also hatten die Mädchen ihre Ruhe.

Sie hatten beide Obst und Gebäck aus der Küche mitgebracht und machten es sich am See bequem. Die Stimmung war gelöst, doch je länger Hermine mit Ginny da saß und scherzte, umso schwerer wurde es ihr nichts zu sagen, und zu tun, als ob sie noch die Selbe war.

Als Ginny um halb fünf einfiel, dass sie sich um fünf eigentlich mit Colin Creevey treffen wollte, war das Hermione gerade recht und sie blieb am See sitzen.

Als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, griff sie langsam nach ihrem Zauberstab, bereit jeglichen Angreifer erstarren zu lassen. Doch nach längerer Stille, bemerkte sie, dass nichts gewesen war.

Hermine lies ihren Blick über den See wandern und entdeckte an der anderen Uferseite eine Person in schwarzer Kleidung. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt und starrte auf den See und in den Verbotenen Wald. Plötzlich drehte er sich ruckartig um, schoss einen Fluch in einen Baum und lief in den Wald.

Hermione amtete durch. Anscheinend machte er sich momentan auch Gedanken, doch über was. Sie beschloss am Abend Draco noch einmal genauer zu befragen, sie hatten seit gestern keine Zeit gehabt, zu reden und heute abend sollte es nachgeholt werden!


End file.
